Hollow Love
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?
1. How I came to Hueco Mundo

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 1 How I came to Hueco Mundo

_"Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope to the guillotine above your friends' necks. Nothing more. Understand, girl. This is not a negotiation, it's an order." He took a step to me I watch his every move. "Now come with me Girl."_

That's all it took, I want with him and Came to Hueco Mundo. I didn't really see why they wanted or needed me but I want any way to protect my friends.

I hear the footsteps coming to my door, the only person those could belong to would be Ulquiorra, the man well Arracar that forced me here, he is the only one who comes to see me. I wonder what I will get to eat to day?

Will I get the whole._ "If I come back and find you have not eaten than I shall raise my hand and force you."_ Again or not?

Some times with Ulquiorra I never knew what was right and wrong. I hear my door open I look round "come with me girl Lord Aizen has asked to speak with you" and again with his words._ "Come with me girl"_ I walk out of the room after, him following him.

I look up when I walk in to the wide and tall throne room. "Ah hello Ren I hope Ulquiorra has been taking good care of you" Aizen the leader of the Arracars he was scary and I didn't want to cross him never did I want to risk that. "Why the hell are we keeping her here, I mean besides the body for a good fuck" "Now Nnoitra shes a young lady don't speak with such tong. Ren my dear would you show us your powers?" "Yes Lord Aizen" I look at Ulquiorra and close my eyes thinking of myself with his hollow mask, whole and marking.

I hear gasps from around the room. I open my eyes to see shock in Ulquiorra's own but that quick sigh of shock was gone the moment I saw it. I blinked I knew I was back to normal. "She grew a hollow mask how is that" "Ren be a dear and read Grimmjow's Future for me" I look to the Arracar he points at. The blue haired one with his uniform shirt open.

I walk over and take hold of his hand "hey you crazy woman what are you doing?" "I'm sorry Grimmjow-Sama but please I am unable to read you're Future unless I am touching you" he stopped trying to fight me off after that. I close my eyes. _"Grimmy where are you?" a girls voice called Grimmjow pushed the girl in to a wall. "You know you look lovely in Hueco Mundo's moon light" the then kissed the girl. _

I open my eyes and step away "well" everyone asked "Arracar number 18 will soon be your lover" Grimmjow blinked but he did go red a little. "In a few weeks we will see if your reading is true or not" Gin said smiling. That smile it scared me, I just didn't like it, I felt like he looked right though me when he smiled that smile.

As I walk around my room I stop and look out the window. The moon even though it is facing backwards and never moves still catches my heart. The only light over the sands of this monsters place.

I wish I had never come here but at the same time I am itching for what's to come. I may be able to read the future but I cannot read my own. I hear the door open and the clatter of the food cart as its pushed in. "Woman" I turn to Ulquiorra "thank you for bringing me the food like all ways Ulquiorra-Sama" he held out his hand I blinked "Read my future girl" I walk over and touch his hand. His finger trips are cool on my pam. I close my eyes, reading what's to come. _I see a smiling Ulquiorra as he looks at someone just out of my sight. He says a name but I can't hear it, I then hear the words "I love you" I see him take a lock brown hair from the person and kiss it. _

I open my eyes moving my hand back I knew I couldn't read some peoples future like my own, Aizen's came up blank as well, so maybe the perosn hes with I can't see them because I can't read their future "well" "I don't know how far off it is but your happy and smiling. I can't get a fix because you're with some one that I cannot see but this person is the one making you happy. All I can tell you is they have brown hair." He blinked then turned and walked away without another word.

I hung my head. He was most likely upset I couldn't tell him anything interesting. The door opens again when I am eating. I blinked and was shocked to see Grimmjow standing in the door way. "I wanna know when" I blinked then remembered I read his future "I can't be sure could be a week maybe a month at most a year" he walked over holding out his hand "look again please I have to know" "do you like this girl Grimmjow-Sama is that why you want to know" he growled at me so I dropped it.

I take his hand again and closed my eyes, seeing the same as before but this time spotted a clock. "4:15" I mumble "4 what?" I open my eyes "you have a clock in your room this moment I am seeing happens at 4:15" "4:15" I nodded he looked at me "fine you did me something so what do you want" "no need Grimmjow-Sama I'm just happy to help" I said bowing he blinked then shrugged and walked out as I sat back down to eat my dinner.

I look at the cloths they had put in the wardrobe for me. it was a white dress that want to my feet at the top of my legs down the fount it was slip, now I saw what the shorts are for, I put it all on a looked at me self. They had given me the dress that was short sleeved so I wore long white gloves with it, a heart shape was cut out the top of my dress showing all most half my chest and lastly the black knee high shocks with the white sandal things.

When I looked at myself I saw an Arracar me. My long brown hair up in a bun with chop sticks going though it my bangs free from ties and clips. My skin a pale colour like all ways, shines in the moon light. My dark brown eyes shine with the spark of life and reflect the light from the moon making them seem brighter. The way I look right now I wonder how the male Arracar's would react, mostly how would Ulquiorra react?

My dreams have been getting stranger and stranger. I think back to the world of the living, to my friends Ichigo and Shinji. Did they know I had gone missing? Did they even care? What would they do if they found me here? I smiled at the last part. They would most likely go mad both of them never having seen a ghost before. I move my head so I can see out the window, the moon hadn't moved, I look out to the ink black sky and suddenly think of Ulquiorra's hair. I sit up and shake the idea out of my head. Why do I care about Ulquiorra it's his fault I'm here in the first place!

"Well now seems like some ones confused" I blinked and looked round to Gin "Oh Gin-Sama" he smiled but it was a nice smile. He walked over and sat next to me, putting his arm on the arm of the sofa and resting his head in his now propped up hand. "You know my dear you shouldn't seem so blank" "are not all the walls here blank" "not the people anyway have you found any Espada fun yet?" "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra I guess are nice" "Grimmjow didn't you only meet him today?" "Yeah he came in not long ago asking about what I saw" "my dear could you see if you see any thing for me?" he holds out his hand I take it and close my eyes

"_Gin please don't die you can't die" a strawberry blond haired woman shouted crying over a bleeding Gin. "I'm sorry I couldn't get it back for you Rangiku" _I open my eyes and he looks at me "I'm not sure if I should tell you" "you can tell me it's not like Aizen has done anything bad all ready" "I haven't seen this before with anyone else I had done that to but Gin-Sama I will tell you this show Rangiku how you feel before it's too late" "you saw Rangiku was she happy or was she" he then stopped I shook my head. "I can't see Rangiku anymore" he got up

"Gin she doesn't want back what your trying to get for her she wants you" he stopped dead and looked around "Ren what did you see" I see his eyes are open and he looked worried "a time will come where you will be with her again and you say to her that you couldn't get it back please don't let this thing be the death of you the future can change and I don't wanna see this one pan out"

I walk through the halls behind Ulquiorra as he walks me to this garden he told me about. I didn't really want to go, I just want because when I tried to say no he just said those words again. Maybe it's because I wanna spend time with him or something like that. "Hey Ulquiorra how's our little seer?" Nnoitra asked "that happens to be none of your concern Nnoitra" "oh that's not nice Ulquiorra I was only asking but I'll ask her myself" he walked over to me.

I didn't move at all I just kept my eyes on the back of Ulquiorra's head. "Hey how are ya? Still tight I hope" I look at him "please do not speak to me with a mouth you wouldn't even kiss your mother with" he blinked "hey your meant to show me respect" "but what is there to respect? Ulquiorra-Sama may we leave I do not wish to stay around this trash any longer" I felt this odd feeling of happiness and pride coming from Ulquiorra when I said this but, I shake the ideas out my head once more as we walk on.

I knew there was something I didn't like about Nnoitra. Well really I hated him with all my heart. the bad mouthed, I was drawn from my mind by Ulquiorra's voice "don't let anything that Trash Nnoitra say to you sink in hes worthless" "why would I listen to spoon head any way" "Spoon head?" I rolled my eyes Ulquiorra can't understand a joke "my nick name for him his cote's hood makes him looks like a spoon" "I see and I take it a nick name is another name for some one?" "Yeah my friends called me Lily because Ren means water lily" I said blankly.

I wonder what Ulquiorra's name means "Ulquiorra does your name have a meaning?" I asked calmly. He pursed for a bit before saying anything "my name is a variation of El Que Llora" "that's Spanish and if I am right since I speak a bit of Spanish doesn't El Que Lora means the one who cries?" "Your Spanish is very good" "I guess your names kind of fitting for you isn't it" he stops and looks at me "whatever do you mean?" "your marking on your face they look like tear marks and your name means the one who cries I just had the idea that it fit you" "water lily fits you as its your sent woman now let's carry on" I nodded blushing a little.

I look around the garden seeing small animals and at once knowing Aizen must have built this. "Ulquiorra what animal here do you like the most" he just looked at me I crossed my arms over my chest "let me say that again what Animal do you think isn't trash?" he blinked then looked at me

"that animal cannot be found here and I don't think you would like to see it this animal is normally something that unnerves women like yourself" "I'll tell you mine like you mine isn't here I like bats" he looked at me I swear for a moment I saw shock in them "Bats normally scare girls I know but I like them their miss under stood and need to be care for you know I had a pet bat once are there any here?" I asked "yes but only one I all so have a respect for bats" "you do really that's something we have in common" I said smiling "I will show you my bat"

We walk out of here to a place I haven't been before. "What do you have a pet bat?" "my release form looks like a bat the name of it means Giant Black wig demon in Japanese and Bat in Spanish" I blushed no wonder he likes bat he is one. Opps I just had a day dream of Ulquiorra as bat man!

After playing with the bat for some time I ended up back in my room, but Ulquiorra did say he would ask Aizen if I could have a pet of my own. I look out the window the dark sky made me think of Ulquiorra, all most everything here did.

There was a bang behind me and I look round to my door open and Nnoitra standing in the door way

"Well looks like the little girls on her own now doesn't it"


	2. fight with the 5th

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu. A lot of credit for this chapter goes to **UlquiorrArekushia4 **I got some lines and ideas from one of her chapters I am not stealing her writing its just rape is not one of my strong points thank you greatly **UlquiorrArekushia4.**(please take a look at her stories she is a great writer)**

Chapter 2 fight with the 5th

_There was a bang behind me and I look round to my door open and Nnoitra standing in the door way_

"_Well looks like the little girls on her own now doesn't it"_

I took a deep breath. He could kill me with a single attack; I don't stand a chance alone here.

"Well yes but I don't need a baby sitter" I tried to act calm. I mean there is no one here to protect me.

"That's too bad babe, that's just wanted I wanted to do if you know what I mean." He over to me then bent over so we were at eye level. His hand reached out to me and I smacked it away, but he reached again more harshly and pulled on the hair on the back of my neck, making me expose some of my neck. He leaned forward and I tried to lean back, but with his death grip there was little I could do. I kept a straight face as his breath fanned across my ear, almost making me shiver. Almost. "Let's play, Ren-Chan."

Nnoitra clashed his lips with mine. I immediately felt disgusted. I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth, but I held my lips tightly closed as my hands tried to push him off. Failing at this task even with his lanky body. "Mm," Nnoitra hummed as he finally disconnected our mouths after a few excruciating moments, a trail of saliva making a bridge from his to mine. He grinned a piano grin at me sending a cold shiver of fear down my back. "Don't you dare think we're done yet," he murmured as he pulled my head back.

I tried to push him off again, but to no avail. His mouth started to suck on the skin on my collar, licking and biting harshly. I could feel him grin as he cut through my skin, lapping as blood flowed. He pulled my head back down, giving me temporary relief to the pain that was starting to build on the back of my neck. He licked my chin all the way up to my right temple; I felt absolutely no pleasure whatsoever.

He grabbed my jaw and wrenched it open, then plunged his tongue in, I just wanted to gag. This guy's tongue was huge. He was swirling it around and touching all of my teeth and gums, as if exploring. I felt him move me a little, still in his death grip so now Nnoitra was straddling my hips. His tongue plunged in deeper and I almost choked. He bucked his hips against mine and I realized the reality of what was happening.

"S-stop!" I started to pound my fists against his chest, knowing it was useless to fight. "Please get off i—mmgh! Mrrph, nnh!" I was suffocating, trying to speak while he attacked my tongue, biting it and sucking on it. My attempts at getting him away from me were getting weaker and weaker, knowing now that whatever I tried to do wouldn't work thanks to his Arracar powers.

Then he stood up a little from the chair and got a crazy idea. He didn't have hierro down there, could he? I brought my knee up and nailed his balls head on. With a grunt, he quickly pulled away and grabbed his crotch while falling to his knees. I made it outside my door slamming it shut. The hall ways no matter where I looked around looked the same. I can't run, he'd catch me faster than I could run I needed to do something I couldn't just.

I froze as the door was thrown off of its hinges, a cloud of dust blocking me from seeing ahead. I jumped in surprise as a hand shot out and grabbed me by the neck, choking me.

Nnoitra's grinning face came into view, laughing louder than ever as he saw me writhing and struggling to get free.

"Ha! Nice try you little bitch!" Nnoitra kept laughing like a maniac. "You know," he started as I still struggled in his grasp, "for that not only am I gonna rape you I'm going to slit your pretty little neck and then rip open your chest, see what makes you tick. Sounds fun right, Ren-Chan?" before I could speak or move he threw me down, me sliding a good ten feet across the floor. I started coughing and gasping.

Then I saw that he was shirtless. He started taking his pants off. I tried to scoot away but a jolt of pain shot up my left ankle, I must've hurt it when Nnoitra threw me. I felt tears starting to form as Nnoitra grabbed both ankles and pulled me towards him. "P-please" I muttered. I went into a fetal position, only to have him stand up and kick me a few times; I could barely contain my scream. I reluctantly unfurled and he wrenched my legs open.

He ripped my dress off and went to grab my arms and tie them with my sash.

"LET GO!" I started kicking at his face, one kick landing on target.

"You bitch!" He crawled up and straddled my hips, then slapped me. The shock from the slap suddenly made me go submissive. Time seemed to stop as I gave in, no longer trying to fight him. A tear strayed down my face, my face becoming more and more emotionless as my dress came off, then my bra, shoes, followed by my shorts. He was on the verge of taking off my underwear…

"What in the fuck are you doing Nnoitra!?" Grimmjow's voice rang through my thoughts. My eyes widened as I saw his outline through the dust; it still hadn't completely settled onto the ground yet.

"Stay outta this, Grimm—fuck!" His blue hair was a flash as Grimmjow landed a punch on Nnoitra's jaw, the latter snapping his head to the side and falling off of me. I didn't bother moving from where I was, still in a daze.

"I didn't think you were this much of a bastard, but I guess even you don't have limits," Grimmjow remarked with a disgusted glare. He turned to look at me, his eyes held concern?

He grabbed my arm and yanked me up; I almost fell over again if not for him reaching out and holding me at the last second.

"Oi, get the hell away from her! We were just playing around…right, Ren-Chan?" Nnoitra grinned and reached out and tried to caress my face but I leaned further into Grimmjow and he smacked Nnoitra's hand away.

"You better get the hell out of here _right now_, Gilga," Grimmjow warned him. I felt his left arm grip me tighter as he walked towards my clothes and lowered me down. "Get them," he ordered. I got my clothes and hugged them to my body while grabbing Grimmjow's arm to pull myself up.

"Heh." Nnoitra sent me a mischievous and dangerous glare. "Shes no fun any way should have killed her right away." He calmly started walking away from me.

We hear footsteps "I'll take her to get new cloths Grimmjow your duty is done" we look round to Ulquiorra standing behind us I felt my heart flutter


	3. Trip to the world of the Living

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 3 trip to the world of the living

_We hear footsteps "I'll take her to get new cloths Grimmjow your duty is done" we look round to Ulquiorra standing behind us. I felt my heart flutter._

Once Ulquiorra had taken me to the cloths maker, to have another dress made, he opens a garganta and steps though it. I blinked, I am still wearing my clothes from the world of the living "come with me Lord Aizen said you may get a pet I'm taking you to get one" my heart leap at the idea.

I walk in to it to and follow behind him. Walking on the path he makes he hands me a bracelet that I put on right away. "that will stop the soul reapers picking up on you when we turn up I all so am wearing one" I nodded, I bit my lip "can I get any pet?" "yes lord Aizen said you may get a pet that you will be able to train and get on with" "then I want a" he cut over me "I all ready know you want a bat woman and I am taking you to get one"

When were in the world of the living he all so lets me stop off at over stores. I got a new set of manga books to read, grabbed my iPod and phone from home and now where on the way to get my pet bat. I knew there was no point trying to run from him, he all ready kidnapped me once, they would just find me again.

When I am looking at the bats I see one that had Ulquiorra's eyes, oddly that's the one I picked to take with me to Hueco Mundo. I smiled as I walk back to where he can open a garganta holding my bat in its cage. I had a few names but well they are all shorted or have some thing to do with Ulquiorra.

We stopped half way there when I see where we are. My school I look at the amount of kids around this means it must be lunch time. "what is this place?" Ulquiorra asks as he looks at all the people running around "school humans go here to learn" Ulquiorra looked at me and yet again I swear I see pride flash in his eyes.

I spot bright orange hair, Ichigo, I had to go I knew Ulquiorra might kill him. "full of trash though I was way ahead of my class when I want here" I said walking on Ulquiorra follows after a purse.

We walk past my home again he stops "if there any thing else you want to get from your home?" "no I have every thing I should need"

When we are back I walk past Grimmjow's room to see him talking with a group of people I look to Ulquiorra "Grimmjow is talking with his Fracción" "the girl from his reading is in there" "yes she is one of his Fracción" "do you have any Fracción?" "no I do not care for them" "I'm guessing Fracción are follows right" he didn't say anything back.

I bump into Ulquiorra when he stops walking and fall over. I sit up and look up to see his hand being held out to me. I blinked what is he doing. "take my hand so I may help you up" I take it he pulls me to my feet, I blush deeply and he lets go.

He takes me to drop off my stuff and pet bat before taking me on a walk. I walk through the halls with him when we are stopped by Aizen and Gin "hello Ulquiorra and Ren" "good evening lord Aizen and Gin-Sama" Ulquiorra said calmly

"how are you feeling today Ren did you enjoy your trip to the world of the living" "yes thank you lord Aizen I am great full for your kindness" "we just hope you enjoy your pet" Gin said smiling he looked to Ulquiorra "we must be on our way as Ren has not yet eaten this evening" "yes keep up your health who knows when you might need it" we leave I just keep my eyes fixed on Ulquiorra's back like all ways.

Why I am eating I shudder when I see Nnoitra walk in, he smirked over at me. Ulquiorra glared at him, did he know, Nnoitra sat next to Ulquiorra "hey bat man hows our little Lily" "my orders are to protect this girl if you dare try to do what you did yesterday again you will be dead" I want on eating my food "kitty told you then" "no Lord Aizen informed me to keep you away from her" I see anger flash in Ulquiorra's eyes.

When I am back in my room I am changing in to the cloths, which were made for me, they was the same as before. I put my head phones in and play my music, putting the iPod in a fold of the dress, and lie down on my bed.

I hear a screech and I look up to my Bat. I had let him out the cage as he was trained. I held my hand out and he landed in it. I smiled and rubbed his chest "what should I call you?" I mumble to it, the bat blinked its green eyes. "how about Ulqui?" he screeched I smiled "you like that don't you." It nuzzled its head in to the hand I am using to pet it.

Not long after he is flying around. I smiled as I watched him. I look up when the door opens to see Gin. He smiled at me "hello Ren may I come in" I nodded he sat on my sofa facing me. he saw Ulqui land on my shoulder and I rub his chest "so that's the pet you picked I didn't think you would like Bats"

"they are a miss understood animal well that's what I think so what did you come here for Gin?" I asked "I was wondering if your fitting in all right?" I nodded "I just don't like Nnoitra" I mumble looking at my feet "I saw what he tried to do on the videos I hope your all right" "Grimmjow got there in time"

Gin picks up on of my Manga books that is on my coffee table "what are these?" "they are Manga the one your holding is called Vampire Knight it's a vampire love story it's the only love story I got"

He flicks though it "odd she falls in love with her brother" "yeah I know right but I guess love doesn't really matter if there family or different race" "so you wouldn't find it odd if a Arracar and a human where in love" "not really I mean yeah Arracars are hollows but anit they part soul reaper now?"

Me and Gin talk for some time, I really get on with Gin. I have found that once I read some ones future they become nicer to me well all but Ulquiorra any way. "I better get back to work or lord Aizen will worry about me" "I didn't think he could worry much" Gin chuckled and smiled at me "by the way he is as confused as you are"

What did Gin mean by that who was confused as I am? What am I confused about any way? Man Gin you just confused me if that's what you was hoping for!

I hear the door open and look up to Grimmjow "hey Grimmjow whats up?" I asked he walks in and then blinks when he see Ulqui sleeping upside down on the window sill "ok you have a bat" "Ulquiorra took me to the world of the living to get it" I mumble he rolled his eyes. "stupid him he pick it for you or some thing" Grimmjow asked as he sat down in the seat facing me "no I picked him I like bats" "strange girl" "oh yeah then what animal do you like" I snap crossing my arms. "Panther" I giggled a little he blinked. "what is so wrong with liking panthers?"

"its just I over heard Ulquiorra and spoon head talking spoon head called you kitty!" "Nnoitra called me kitty" his eye twitches "wait a sec you knew I meant Nnoitra" "he does look like a spoon don't he" we both smile. Grimmjow is a nice person to joke with hes like a brother or some thing "any way I came in here to talk to ya about Ulquiorra" I blinked and sat up "I'm listening" "hes been mumbling to him self since yesterday I was wondering if you knew why I mean he doesn't even know hes doing it!"

"how can he not know he is doing it" "I don't know hes confused I mean the things I have just heard him say are confusing me!" I blinked, was Gin talking about Ulquiorra when he said hes as confused as you? "whats he said" I asked Grimmjow looked at me "some thing about how can she read the future when she can only see part of it" "oh I know now I was reading his future but" "but what you did fine with me" "the person with him I couldn't see or hear them" Grimmjow blinked

I guess I will need to explain "there are some people who I cant read example I cant read my own future or lord Aizen's but if that person's future crosses some one I can reads I get what happened with Ulquiorra" "so what happened in what you saw" "he was happy smiling don't tell him this because I have told you but he says a word I cant hear most likely the persons name and then I love you"

"so he does have feelings" I nodded and looked to the window where Ulqui was "Ren do you think that she feels back for me yet?" "most likely whats her name any way" "Arisu" he mumbled looking at his feet I giggle "that means my dead sisters name Alice" "whats your name mean?" "water Lily I found out what Ulquiorra's means" "what some thing like stuck up maybe" "the one who cries" he blinked and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and made Ulquiorra's tear marks show on my face "oh right yeah his markings and can you not grow parts please its odd" I grow his mask. He smirks "ok may be my mask looks good" I rolled my eyes making it go away.

I lie in bed that night just thinking. Oddly Ulqui was cuddled up to me, I smiled he seemed unlike a normal bat but he was still so cute. "Ulqui do you know what Gin meant?" I mumble he just pulled his wigs around him and looked at me with those bright green eyes that matched Ulquiorra's.

"I wonder what Ulquiorra's doing right now" he just blinked his eyes at me I giggle. "no not you Ulquiorra the Espada you remember him he was with me to get you" he blinked at me I just giggled. "look at me I'm talking to a bat" I yarn and smile at Ulqui "night Ulqui sleep well" as I close my eyes I think that there is a 4 on Ulqui's chest but I knew I just dreamed it

I wake when the door opens I blot up Ulqui screeches. I look up to Ulquiorra I see Ulqui fly over and land on his shoulder "Ren your food" I get up and blink "he likes you" I said smiling I blinked did Ulquiorra and Ulqui just give me the same look?

"what will you be doing today" I asked "I'm in a meeting with lord Aizen but you are free to walk around" I nodded he left after some time and Ulqui landed on my shoulder, I smiled at him. "lets go see Szayel Aporro and the Snat" I said smiling Ulqui just looked at me sitting on my shoulder.

I walk down to his lab and once again the doors open "Ren-Chan you came to see me its nice to see some one wait whats this" I blinked he came right close and I was worried Ulqui would fly off but, he stayed on my shoulder and looked back at Szayel Aporro. "whats wrong Szayel Aporro?" I asked when he stepped back "that bat on your shoulder it looks like Ulquiorra" I smiled and blushed a little "yeah I know Ulquiorra got him for me he said it was a treat since I was good I called him Ulqui" "well are you here to see the snat" he want to go on but Ulqui screeched but stayed on my shoulder.

"Ulqui its all right Szayel Aporro is a nice person he wont hurt me" Szayel Aporro looked at Ulqui again "that bat you call Ulqui I heard Ulquiorra could do this its part of Ulquiorra well I think so any way" "what Ulquiorra may have got him for me but I picked him out at the shop" I said Szayel Aporro shrugged "its just an idea I mean look at it the same eyes it doesn't really seem to like any one but you" "he likes Ulquiorra he landed on his shoulder this morning" I mumble petting Ulqui he nuzzled in to my hand when I did.

After spending time with Szayel Aporro I am on my way back to my room when I hear Ulqui screech and fly off I look round to Ulquiorra he held out his hand and Ulqui landed on it "your gifted with bats" I said walking over.

he looked at me "don't be silly he can tell I am all so one" I pet Ulqui he made a kind of purr noise "it is your self that is gifted with bats this one seems to only like me and you" "you was at Szayel Aporro's lab today wasn't you" I blinked how did he know?

'_that bat you call Ulqui I heard Ulquiorra could do this its part of Ulquiorra'_ could Szayel Aporro have been right? If so why would Ulquiorra give me part of him self? Maybe to keep an eye on me or some thing. "he has an animal there that I like he calls it a snat it's a snake crossed with a cat" I mumble as I pet Ulqui who does that noise again.

"you shouldn't go in to the homes of other Espada members" I blinked as I look up at him "whats that mean?" "we Arracars are a danger remember that Ren I don't want to find you harmed" with that he put Ulqui on my shoulder and then walked off. I blinked "you better not start doing that to me" I said blankly Ulqui looked at me as if to say your being to hard on him "Ulquiorra just confused me some times" I said to him.

As I am walking back to my room I hear foot steps "hey Lily" I froze that's Nnoitra's voice. I look round to him leaning on the wall, a smirk on his lips. Ulqui glares at him "I see you got a little bat don't think that's going to stop me getting what I want" he want to grab me when "move away Nnoitra" I blinked how did Ulquiorra get here so quick.

"what are you doing here Ulquiorra" "I'm doing my job in protecting Ren" "how did you even know I was here" I see Nnoitra's eyes flash to Ulqui "that bat its part of your powers isn't it" "I have never show or said any thing of having a power like that Nnoitra please move along!" Ulquiorra moves me down a hall way. My cheek feels warm I look to see Ulqui cuddled in to me, it was comforting to feel.

"Ren please be more careful walking around, he will try that again" I nodded Ulqui rubbed his head in to my cheek. I blush a little when Ulquiorra pets Ulqui and I feel his fingers brush my skin, his hands are so soft and yet Ulquiorra is far from a soft person.

When we get back to my room for the first time ever he sits down with me. Ulqui rubs up to me again. I had made Ulquiorra a tea when he had sat down he sips it and then looks out the window. Even if Ulquiorra doesn't say a lot its nice for him to just sit in here with me I don't feel as lonely.

"Ulquiorra may I ask why do you have those marks on your face?" "they were all so on my hollow mask before I was an Arracar" "do you know why?" "I was lonely I was the only all white hollow" "but now you don't have feelings"

"Ren did you know all the Espada are aspects of death?" "no didn't if you are then whats yours" "Nihilism Grimmjow's is destruction I know you get on well with him" "your aspect of death is Nihilism isn't that like nothingness and some thing like what your eyes cant see cannot be real" "I do believe that what my eyes cant see cannot be real" "explain some thing that your eyes cant see then" "human feelings such as hope"

Ulquiorra doesn't really talk much. I worked that out quickly but having him sitting in here made me feel better. I am drawing my idea of Ulquiorra's release form kind of a Bat cross human "you're a very good artist" I look up from my work to see him looking at the page. "do you want a better look" he takes it when I hand it over. "you have been able to catch me well" I blinked "really does it look like your release form that's what I was hoping to do since I have never seen it I had hoped it would look some what like it" "its close but your missing some thing may I add it"

I blinked but handed him my pencil, I see him moving it over the paper. I blinked it was like he was skilled at drawing. When he handed it back I blinked this now looks more like Ulquiorra. Ulqui nudges me batting his big green eyes "it looks like a mix between you and Ulquiorra doesn't it" I said giggling it he just flapped his wigs.

"your bat seems pretty attracted to you" "yeah but I love him I haven't meet a bat like him that doesn't run away well besides you" "I have more instinct than a normal bat Ren and I am much smarter" "Ulquiorra do you read books?" I asked him looking him in the face

"it is the only thing I think the humans are use full for now days" "have you heard music?" "it is not some thing I am really interested in" "well ok what type of books do you read" "I guess you mean books like fiction" "yeah well I can guess you read some no fiction knowing you" "what you human's would call Horror" "yeah I know horror and vampire stories did you know there are bats" "yes the vampire bat yet it would be impossible for Humans to turn in to bats"

I giggle and rolled my eyes "it's a story that's all Ulquiorra its like were wolfs and stuff like that!" "you seem to think this is some thing to joke about" "don't you make jokes?" "it is not needed" I rolled my eyes "every one needs fun Ulquiorra I will prove that to you"

"I will wait for that day then" he drank more of his tea and then the door opens "hey Ren thanks for reading my future" I look round at Grimmjow's voice.


	4. Grimmy

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 4 Grimmy

"_I will wait for that day then" he drank more of his tea and then the door opens "hey Ren thanks for reading my future" I look round at Grimmjow's voice._

"No problem I guess Grimmjow" I said smiling at him he stepped aside and the girl Arisu was there "hey you're the one that can read the future" she run over Ulquiorra glared at her. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he walked in "thank you so much for reading Grimmy's future I was about to give up on him" she said hugging me.

I blinked "honey shes a human" Grimmjow said pulling her off, Ulquiorra looked at me as if to say are you all right "its ok I'm fine and I hope you and Grimmy get along you look great together" "yeah I know I must say the same for you and Ulquiorra" I blushed "I am just being what you would call friendly to her I do not wish to leave her on her own after the Nnoitra problem"

"True I think the same for once" Grimmjow mumbled he glared at Ulqui who flew and landed on Ulquiorra's shoulder "pay no mind to the trash he won't harm you" "oh what a cut little pet what's his name?" Arisu asked going to pet him, Ulqui snapped at her she hugged Grimmjow when he did.

"Don't try Arisu the bats as bad as Ulquiorra" Grimmjow mumbled petting her hair. She jumped out his arms and held out her hand, I blinked. "Please read my future Ren!" I take her hand and close my eyes.

"_Pan Wait stop running around" Arisu shouts running down the hall after what seemed like a 5 year old. He has bright blue hair and sea coloured eyes, his Arracar mask is shaped like cat ears on his head. Grimmjow picks the little boy, called Pan, up and glared at him "you had your mother running everywhere after you again didn't you" "sorry dada" Pan mumbled gripping his father's open shirt._

I open my eyes "you have a lovely child on the way Arisu but be careful he has his father's beaver" she blushed Grimmjow blinked "Ren we have never proven Arracars can have offspring are you saying that Arisu will one day carry a child"

"well the child could be made by Szayel Aporro for all I know I just saw her running down a hall running after a small boy shouting at him to stop" Arisu giggled "what was his name what did he look like" "I shouldn't tell you to much but he is called Pan and he has his father's hair and sea coloured eyes" she giggles again jumping.

The door opens later to Gin. I look at the clock it's the normal time he comes in to see me. "Well we having a party are we?" he asked walking over, hands in pockets. "I do not wish to leave Ren on her own after what Nnoitra tried and Grimmjow and Arisu just came in" Ulquiorra said drinking some more tea, I had made him another cup. "We are just leaving" Grimmjow picked Arisu up and left. What was that about?

"so Ren fitting in" I nodded Gin picks up my manga books again "this story is so stupid" he mumbled "then why are you reading it Gin-Sama" Ulqui screeches in my ear wanting to be petted, I rub his as he nuzzles my hand.

"you bat hasn't flown off yet my I must say the only other bat I know that well trained is you Ulquiorra" "I do not understand what you mean" Gin looked at him then to me "how do you put up with stuck in the mud here?"

I crossed my arms Ulqui glaring at him "he isn't that bad Gin you just need to find something your both interested in" "What thing can you two share" "she likes bats and horror novels as do I" Ulquiorra said drinking more of his tea.

Gin closed his mouth at Ulquiorra's comment "see Gin any way why you here" I asked he looked to his feet "that future of mine you sure the one you won't tell me about fully" "is it bothering you?" "Yes" "what was this Future you saw" "one of his friends talking to him it's a long story it's really a future I don't want to see come true"

I look out the window "did you find anything more on the one you sure for me?" I shook my head. Gin looked to Ulquiorra confused. "I asked Ren to read my future but it seems someone in my future can't be seen by her powers" "I know it's a girl so it's not lord Aizen" I lean back in my chair, Ulqui tapped my shoulder with his wig.

I look to him he flaps them then looks to Ulquiorra. "Hes trying to tell you to try again" "so you speak bat" "Gin shut up" I hit him round the head. Ulquiorra blinks he then looks the smallest bit confused, when I seem to get away with it.

"any way Ulquiorra hold out your hand" I touch it and again it's the same thing I can't hear him say her name, only the worlds I love you, but then I see something new, in his hand hes holding not his sword but a book and the clock on the wall that looked like my own says 00:30 December 23.

My eyes snap open "whatever happens it happens on the 23 of December at half past mid night human world time" "you said you can't tell how long" I point to my clock "there is a clock behind him Gin!"

That night I didn't sleep very well. Why did I feel angry at whoever that person was that Ulquiorra says those words to? It's not like I like him or anything. I look to Ulqui who seems to be asleep "what do these feelings mean" I mumble Ulqui opens one bright green eye and looks at me

"I mean what makes me like him yeah hes protective, kind, smart and he cares for bats to but hes just so much of a robot no feelings nothing and yet I just wanna be around him" Ulqui nuzzles closer to me I giggle "yeah I know he could never take your spot in my bed Ulqui" he made a happy noise and closed his eyes.

In the end I just wake him up again, going for a walk to this big window by my room. I look up to the never changing moon Ulqui copies me. I hear footsteps and turn my head to Ulquiorra "what are you doing up" he asked standing next to me and petting Ulqui.

"I can't sleep I have a lot on my mind any way I could ask you the same thing" "this book I have been reading make my chest odd it stops me sleeping" "then stop reading the book" "it's not that simple Ren" "god your making it sound like you're reading a book that makes ya warm and fuzzy like when you're in love" I said rolling my eyes

"That is the way it feels" I look at him "Ulquiorra you said you liked horror novels" "I do its just this book is well" "it's not a book is it" he didn't say anything he just looked to the moon. "Bet whoever it is likes you why wouldn't they" "I have no feelings" "yeah you do but you forget about them when you buried them deep inside when you was a hollow"

"Ren what is it you have been thinking about could I help?" "it's just this boy from when I was in the world of the living I don't really know why I'm thinking about him" "I do not understand" "you don't have to just listening to me would be helpful" he nodded his head "well I feel the same as you do about him I never would have put him as my type hes well a lot like you Ulquiorra and normally I go for people more like Shinji all funny and acting stupid when they are really smart under it all" "I have heard that name before lord Aizen spoke of a Shinji" "Shinji has no powers" I said blankly he nodded calmly.

I hear more footsteps and they sound like a person not wanting to be found. We look to the corner and round comes it is the back of a blond boy with a bob haircut, a sword on his back, in world of the living cloths of a dress coloured orange, with black trousers and a white belt and a new paper boys hat I blinked no it couldn't be "Shinji" I mumble he boy jumped and looked round he blinked "Ren it's you I have been looking everywhere for" he stopped talking when he saw Ulquiorra he gulped

"who is this person" "the guy I was tell you about but Shinji why didn't you tell me you could see ghosts" "why didn't you tell me ok so I all ways knew you could but" I crossed my arms because I saw where his eyes travelled "You pervert" I snap he shrugged and tapped his sword on his shoulder "what you see is what you get"

"you are Ren's friend from the world of the living I must tell Lord Aizen you have broken in" "woe wait now buddy you don't wanna do that Aizen well he don't like me" "You know Aizen" "let's just say he sees me as a failed experiment" "oh I see you are one of those" I look to Ulquiorra

"you know I'm not going to ask look Shinji what are you doing here" "well I tried to get Ichigo to help but he is too busy training to care so I came here on my own to find ya I knew I couldn't get you home on my own but I wanted to know if you was all right" "she is fine as you can see now you must be going before I report you to lord Aizen" "over stayed my welcome I see I'll be in touch Ren here"

he chucked me a phone I blinked "it will be able to call though the worlds I would use it to call your mate she is getting pretty worried and if ya ever miss me" I see Shinji open a garganta and when it was closing he looked to Ulquiorra "Arracar I'm trusting you will take care of her and Aizen wont believe you saw me any way"

When it shut I blinked and looked to Ulquiorra "you have a strange friend I wonder why he didn't try to drag you home "maybe he knew I kind of like it here or maybe he isn't so stupid that he would try to bring down this place on his own"

The next morning I am spending the day with Arisu, since both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have a mission. "Wow your friend sounds so cool" "Ulquiorra just thinks hes strange" I mumble I had said I had a call from a friend last night to her.

The phone he gave me rings I pick it up "AHH REN I HAVE MISSED YOU" Ming shouts down the phone I pull it away from my ear when she does "yeah I missed you two Ming" "Where are you I mean you have missed so much school and Shinji said he saw you yesterday and that you still wouldn't be in" "yeah Shinji just gave me some homework I haven't been all that well I passed out the this morning" I lied Arisu blinked I mouthed 'can't see ghosts' and she nodded

"OH NO do you want me to come over" "I'm all right I'm staying at my uncles so I'm out of town" "see any cute boys" "Ming I swear you were dropped on your head at least once" "just tell me" "one or two" I mumble "Really any guys try to rape you yet"

I think about Nnoitra and all most chuck up "just one" "WHAT WHO I'LL KILL HIM" "Ming don't get so worked up my uncle beat the shit out of him don't worry" Arisu moves closer to me I see why when I spot Nnoitra standing in my door way

"But Ren you know I worry who is the guy" "just a dick called Nnoitra that's all I know" I mumbled lying back his one eye widens when he hears his name "how do you spell that?" "God Ming you beat up every guy that goes near me" "BUT THIS ONE TRIED TO RAPE YOU" I hold the phone away from my ear I bet even he heard that one

"even if he tried to rape me he hasn't since and any way I bet if he hadn't have done that I would of got on with him all right if you saw him you would go gaga" "what is he lanky?" "yeah" "cool side bangs that cover his face" "yeah Ming he is the works for you lanky side bangs eye patch" she giggled I rolled my eyes Nnoitra looked shocked Arisu found it full because she knew I was only saying this because he was there

"You gotta take a photo!" "he tried to rape me" "WHO CARES HES CUTE" I hold it away again "I better go my uncles coming" I fake cough "oh ok call me later all right" she hangs up

"Your friend sound interesting" Arisu said giggling "she can't see ghosts so she wouldn't understand if I told her about this" "why the fuck did you say my name to that thing?" I look up to Nnoitra "my mate has a thing for lanky bad ass guys" I take a photo of him the flash making him blink and rub his eye "what the fuck was that" "I took a photo of you for her not sure she will see it mind" "maybe we could bring her here if she was here should would be able to see us" "yeah great idea Arisu lets bring my friend in to a world of hollows that might eat her"

Arisu looked hurt Ulqui flew over landing in my lap "dam bat still with you" Nnoitra growled "you better not try to rape her again or Grimmy and Ulquiorra are going to kill you" Arisu said shaking a finger at him he just glared at her.

"you know Nnoitra I won't hold the rape thing agent you if you say sorry I think we could get on really well" he rolled his eye "how about I read your future for you I mean Grimmjow's came true" "whatever" he holds out his hand I take it.

_A green haired woman was fighting with Nnoitra. There was a pop when she want to attack and she was a small child, she landed on the floor "why nel small again" Nnoitra kicked her and she want flying. When the small girl came too, Nnoitra hit the ground dead. The girl cries out to him and tries to help him, until a woman, I couldn't see the face of just her legs and her white uniform, turns up and helps the little girl bring him back to life. he breaths a word "Nel"_

"who's Nel?" he glared at me "you looked at my" I shake my head "you're fighting a green haired woman who turns back in to a child you kick her when she comes to your dead on the ground but she tries to save you and then this what seems to be Arracar woman shows up but I can't see who she is and she and the girl Nel save you and then you say the name Nel" he just looks at me "you can't see the woman's face" "no its like Ulquiorra's one I can't see who is there may be the person that saves you is the person that Ulquiorra smiles to" I said tapping my chin thinking

I hear shouts outside "seems the new guest is here Ren wanna go meet Pet-Sama?"


	5. Orihime Inoue

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 5 Orihime Inoue

_I hear shouts outside "seems the new guest is here Ren wanna go meet Pet-Sama?"_

I walk out side with Nnoitra and Arisu she sprints to Grimmjow hugging him. (in this story Grimmjow never loses his arm and that) I at once move away from Nnoitra walking over to Ulquiorra who as with him "Orihime?" I said blinking she gasped and hugged me

"Ren thank god your all right but how did you end up here?" "Ulquiorra but hes been taking great care of me" she blinked and then saw Ulqui on my shoulder. he screeched and flew to Ulquiorra

"I know the woman is noisy" "hey Ulquiorra don't put words in his mouth" I said crossing my arms "he isn't referring to you Ren hes quite fond of you remember" "I knew that but he doesn't know Orihime I bet they will get on well" Ulqui shook his head and cuddled up more to Ulquiorra, Orihime giggled "he likes you only Ren and he sees me as family"

Its been a few days, I'm not able to go see Orihime but I under stood why to them she was a prisoner. I am taking a walk with Ulquiorra right now "Ulquiorra why is it that shes a prisoner and I'm not?" "Lord Aizen doesn't trust the woman" "but he trusts me" he nodded I smiled

"that's good I am happy because I have grown to like it here" "don't you miss your life in the world of the living" "yeah I do but there I don't have a family here I have you, Grimmjow, Arisu and I guess Gin and if it wasn't for you I would never have my bat" I mumble this why petting Ulqui, I still haven't told Ulquiorra his name yet, making his purr softly in my ear.

"oh Ulquiorra" we look round to Szayel Aporro, he smiles when he sees me. "never mind I found her Ren my dear would it be all right if I gave you a check up so if any thing does go wrong we have a base line" "I have to tell you I'm scared of doctors" I mumble Ulqui cuddled up to me. "I will go with you if you wish I have this every month all so like all other Espada" I nodded and the three of us walk to Szayel Aporro's lab.

When we get there I see Orihime all ready sitting there "her tests are now over oh Orihime you can leave now Gin will walk you back" "would all be all right if I stay with Ren" Szayel Aporro rubs his neck. I knew since they treat her like a prisoner that we wouldn't get checked out in the same way or the same treatment. Does Orihime all so think I'm a prisoner? "woman go back to your room Ren is just having a check up like you have" Ulquiorra just looks at Orihime and she gulps, I see the fear in her face. "I'll see you later" I said giving her a half hearted smile.

Szayel Aporro sat me down on his lab table. He did all the normal doctor stuff and that. He all ready has a blood sample so I shouldn't need that. "I'm healthy right?" "you seem to be healthy for a normal human" "Szayel Aporro I'm not normal" I said blankly making it look like I'm an Arracar by copying his glasses mask. He chuckled softly as I get rid of it "I know but your health will still be checked in the same way any way only one more test Ulquiorra would you mind helping me with this I think you'll be more use to her presser than my self"

Ulquiorra got up and stood next to me. Szayel Aporro attached this thing to my arm. Ulquiorra must have known I was scared because he put Ulqui on my shoulder this calmed me down quite a lot.

I love Ulqui and I knew I couldn't act afraid in front of him. Hes all ready shown his dislike for Szayel Aporro "well how does her presser feel" "normal it has been slowly growing ever since she came here so this rate is normal" Ulquiorra helped remove the thing and then helped me down.

When he left Szayel Aporro waved he smiled saying to stop by soon again. I smiled at Ulquiorra who blinked "what is with your mood all of a sudden" he asked in that same normal voice. I blushed a little "I" I was cut off talking by Orihime yelling at Gin he run over to me and hid behind me "Ren shes being mean to me" I blinked and rolled my eyes

"why don't I go find this Rangiku she can deal with her" Gin glared at me I giggle. "Ren are you ok thank god you seem all right" Orihime hugged me, I wine I hate it when she does this. Ulqui had flown off my shoulder when she hugged me but now wanted to land there again "Woman please remove Ren from your grasp" Orihime listened to Ulquiorra. Ulqui landed on my shoulder again glaring at her.

"Ren what is with that bat cant you get rid of it its scary" I blinked Ulqui wasn't scary. Hes the cutiest bat ever! "lord Aizen he" I was cut off Ulquiorra "Lord Aizen gave it to her after finding out she liked bats there is no need to ask more Ren has to keep the bat with her at all times" Gin smirked and winked at me I blinked "Ulquiorra I'll take Ren back to her room I want a word with her" "if you must but please do not leave her side until I or Grimmjow show up I will not let Nnoitra get to her again"

I walk off following Gin. He stopped when we was in my room. He turned to me and hit Ulqui I gasp and catch him "GIN" I snap holding the out cold Ulqui to my chest "that bat is part of Ulquiorra" I blinked "no I picked out Ulqui my self" "Ulquiorra placed Ulqui in the pet shop since you all ready had a liking to Ulquiorra's eyes you picked this back because it reminded him of you he did all of this to keep an eye on you" he smirked at me "you my dear have some how woken up those lost feelings in side of him and its starting to confused him" I blinked could Ulqui really be part of Ulquiorra?

I was called to a meeting with Lord Aizen and the Espada later "since our new guest has turned up I am going to make some changes from now on Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will be Orihimes watches Gin will take over Ren's care along with Szayel Aporro" I blinked but I liked Grimmjow and Ulquiorra why did lord Aizen do this?

Gin walks me back to my room a tear rolled from my face "your crying" I blinked and wiped my eyes "why am I crying" I mumble I see Ulqui fly over to me since I was back in my room. He lands on my shoulder trying to stop my tears "you have been broken away from the two Espada you trust Grimmjow your friend and Ulquiorra well your like him don't you" I look to my feet "Ulquiorra he makes me feel wanted and needed Gin I still get to see him right" "Aizen made that order so that he can work out if it was you that made two of his Espada weak" I blinked weak how could I make them weak.

I sit in my room playing with Ulqui, when the door opens to Szayel Aporro. He smiled at me weakly before sitting down facing me "how are you doing Gin said you asked him to leave you alone" I look out the window not really knowing what to say.

"I guess you and Gin just don't get on very well" "Szayel Aporro do you under stand feelings" I mumble he blinked "are you not feeling well or some thing" "my heart hurts" "this isn't pain as in bleeding to death is it" I shook my head. Ulqui looked at me with worried eyes "Ren things will turn out for the best" Szayel Aporro then picked up one of my manga books opening it "don't you read any thing I don't know more full of facts" "I like manga and horror books" "well don't human's go to school what classes do you like do you enjoy science?" "yeah I guess" "you don't seem as chatty as normal"

he crossed his arms and then looked at me "but every time I have seen you before you was with Ulquiorra or Grimmjow look when I heard Lord Aizen planned to change your care takers I knew I couldn't let you get stuck with some one like Nnoitra I mean the guy tried to rape you but I didn't think you would start to shut off the moment you have change" "and I'm normally so good at adapting" I hear the door open but I don't look round.

"oh has Lily-chan started to shut her self off" "go away Nnoitra or I'll call Gin" "what ever Szayel Aporro hey Ren I wanna talk to ya about that future you saw for me" "I'm not in the mood" "Szayel Aporro what did ya do to her?" "shes been like this since the meeting" Ulqui flapped his wigs at me I rub him. A tear rolled down my cheek "Ren are you all right your crying" Szayel Aporro worry filling his voice. Ulqui at once seeing my tears cuddles in to me making a sad noise him self.

Later that night when every one is gone I call Shinji. he picks up "hello" "hey Shinji" "hey Ren you doing all right hows the Arracar treating you?" "hes not my care taker any more" I mumble wiping my eyes "so your new one how are they" "I miss Ulquiorra" "he took good care of you didn't he" "he gave me my bat he let me get away with any thing he liked the same things I did he was cute and the way he acted made me smile and I just" "you fell in love didn't you"

I sniffed and wipe my eyes once more. "Ren soon this war will be over and I promise you I will try to save him some how for you but Ren one day you might have to leave there could you do it" "with what is going on now I can I mean now Ulquiorra's gone I'm scared" "your scared of what?" "the 5th Espada he tried to rape me" "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE" "Ulquiorra hes the 4th Espada he was stronger than Nnoitra I knew if Ulquiorra was around I was safe but" "now you don't know what to do" I nodded

"do you want me to come get you try to seek you out?" "I just wanna be back with Ulquiorra" Ulqui rubs my cheek trying to calm me down "Ren I know it hurts but maybe its for the best" I blinked as a garganta opened right in fount of me.

I saw Shinji in his night wear standing there. I couldn't help it at once I got up hugging him, burying my face in his chest crying my eyes out. "its all right I'm here now" Shinji has all ways been there for me since my family died he sat me on the bed rubbing my shoulder "Shinji take me home" "Ren I shouldn't if Aizen find you gone then he could start the attack early when we anit ready" "just sit with me" he nodded putting his arm around me.

He told me everything. His powers, how he became who he was and about the funny old long haired captain of the 5th guard squad. "Ren I'm going to put you into a deep sleep ok you will sleep for a few days if I'm not here when you wake up that means we lost the war or it hasn't started yet I promise I will take you home ok" I nodded he put his hand to my head, I fall back on the bed darkness taking over my body.

I fell Asleep not knowing what I would wake up to.


	6. Manga

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 6 Manga

_I fell Asleep not knowing what I would wake up to._

_(this is the only Chapter NOT in Ren's P.o.v)_

Ulquiorra's P.o.v

I walk down the hall when I some thing floods in to my mind.

_Ren lying on her bed not waking up, no matter how much Szayel Aporro shakes her._

I open my eyes and at once turn to start walking to her room. Ulqui was meant to warn me at any trouble and yes I know the bats name he is part of me. I guess I'm oddly warm she hasn't worked that out yet.

I push open her door to find it was true. Pain suddenly came from my whole when I look at her. I had to look away this was my fault if I had not listened to Lord Aizen then she wouldn't be in this mess. I see Ulqui sitting next to her he hung his head "you should have told me the moment you knew" he just gave me those eyes but I just glare back. Szayel Aporro looks worried as I move Ren in to a prison she would feel comfy in and then pulled the blankets over her.

The door opened to Gin. "Ulquiorra you shouldn't be in here" "how could I leave you to care for her thanks to you shes in a coma she wont wake up" "we didn't know Ulquiorra I just came in to find her like this I could run a test or" "NO" he blinked "she was fine until" "Ulquiorra whats wrong your" "just get out" Szayel Aporro got up and left Gin just blinked "Ulquiorra look we need to have her checked over and you need to go back to" "I said get out" he blinked and then left.

I pull one of the chairs next to her bed before sitting in it. What have I done? Just yesterday she was happy and now look at her. Ulqui came over to me "you was meant to help me protect her" I have never felt this way before and when Ren started to curse this feeling I didn't want it to stop. I made Ulqui for her as a watcher for her but he seems to understand the feelings we have for her better than I do. "tell me what do I do?" he just looked at Ren with a longing to cuddle in to her. I to feel that need but I hold back knowing right now it wouldn't help.

I look to her bed side table to see her phone and a book. I pick up the book and open it. This book is full of drawings and hardly any words. As I look though it I see that this person is like me, not under standing his feelings. Slowly he starts to lose her and that's when he finds out he loves her. Could I love Ren? I have no heart but then again the woman she speaks of our hearts being outside of us unseen. Grimmjow and Arisu are in love but could I love?

As I sit in Ren's room I start to feel all these pent up feelings that I am just getting use to again. I'm angry I wasn't able to stop this happening, hurt that I don't know whats going on and lastly I'm lost on what to do with out her.

I don't want to go back to how I was. I don't want a life with out her smiling at me every day. Ren even though I haven't known her long has become the light in my world. "Ulquiorra" I act like I don't hear Szayel Aporro's voice and just stay in my seat looking at the bedding not being able to look at Ren. "Ulquiorra its lunch time and you didn't eat this morning" I hear him shut the door

"I know she has woken up your hidden feelings and I know you must feel strange but sitting there wont help you it will only make you worse and we cant do any thing to help her until you let me find out whats wrong" "you should have taken better care of her in the first place!" "Ulquiorra I don't know when this happened but it must have been she fell asleep as hasn't woken up!" "just get out" "Ulquiorra if you don't come to lunch then lord Aizen will worry about you" "let him then I have no wish to move from this spot" he growled and left mumbling to him self.

It's been 4 days and I haven't left her side. I have been crying since yesterday the tears going down the green marks on my face. I shudder as I try to hold in sobs. Ren still hasn't woke up and I'm starting to lose hope. My head in on her bed as I have taken to sitting on the floor my face in her sheets. Ulqui is cuddled in to her neck like all ways. Grimmjow brings me food every day and stops any one coming in. I hear the door open "hey its just me" his ruff voice said as I hear him place the food on the side table. "hows she doing then still no sighs" I nodded more tears rolling down my face.

"Ulquiorra are you going to tell her how you feel when she wakes up" "that will be if she wakes up" "Ulquiorra she is going to wake up and then call you a stupid for crying over her at this rate what Ren saw for your future wont be happening!" there is banging on the door

"Grimmjow open this door at once I want to do some check ups on Ren!" Szayel Aporro's voice shouts from outside the door "PISS OF YOU PINK HAIRED DICK" this has happened every day since she was found like this. her phone rings scaring Grimmjow. I reach for it looking at it Shinji isn't he her friend I sit up and take the call

"hey Ren how you doing" "she is in a coma" I mumble "wait is this Ulquiorra the guy I saw with her?" "yeah" "fuck why didn't you call me sooner if I had known you had taken over her care again I would have woken her up" "you put her in this state" "she was crying she called me I didn't know what else to do I had hopped that it would shock Aizen and get him to put her under your care again" "Aizen doesn't decide who are carer is I have decided to be it and that's final!"

When she starts to wake, Shinji told me how to wake her, her eyes flutter open "Ulquiorra" I smile a little she blinked "you smiled" "I'm just a little happy your all right" "did I worry you" "more than worry Ren he wouldn't leave your side" I hit Grimmjow in the gut he doubled over in pain she blinked and looked at me "what I was proving a point to him about some thing he had said before" she rolled her eyes and held her hand out to me I blinked and took it, she got up with my help.

I walk her down to get some thing to eat she stopped me on the way. "you need to fix all your uniform you look a mess" she does the zip up to the top and then she blinks "what" "your face is wet" she wipes it dry with her sleeve "there you look like your self now" she smiled and then dragged me in to the hall to eat. She unlike the other woman gets to eat with the Espada if she wishes.

"Ren your awake" Szayel Aporro gets up to walk over but I sit Ren in the seat next to mine before he could "what would you like to eat" I asked she blinked "you normally just give me food" "I will pick you some thing out then" I turn and walk to get her food.

I see Szayel Aporro talking to her when I get back "Szayel Aporro please leave Ren alone she is still tried and she needs to relax after what she has been though" Szayel Aporro blinked he looked confused at me but he still left Ren alone. "Ulquiorra he wasn't being mean to me at all I promise" Ulqui just kept glaring at Szayel Aporro "your bat doesn't think the same" she blinked and then rolled her eyes "he just hates Szayel Aporro! Well he hates most of the Espada he seems to only like you!" I just looked at her and then eat my food. "I have never seen you eat before" "and this matters why?" "well I just had the idea that hollows would be messy eaters that's all!"

"well Nnoitra is" Grimmjow said sitting facing her he played with his food a little "whats wrong with it for once its really nice" "Ren our food isn't the same as yours" she blinked Grimmjow rolled his eyes "our food is chopped up hollows" she blinked and then looked at her plate

"I guess you have to eat what you have to eat" "we can live off human food to in those body things and we do eat human food its just Aizen doesn't give us any" Grimmjow said shrugging Ren blinked. "is that why you like drinking tea" I nodded and want on eating "that and Aizen makes sure we drink the stuff at the Espada meetings I hate the junk!" Ren looked at Grimmjow since she was done eating "you should ask for coffee I have a feeling its more your type of drink" I blinked and looked at Ren "whats Coffee" she gaped at me "you have never had coffee! I have some in my room if you want I can make you both some"

Spending time with Ren has lighten my mood. It was nice to eat with her and talk with her even if Grimmjow joined us. She put a cup in front of me I had to say the drink smells nice. I watch as Grimmjow takes a sip he blinked and licked his lips "this stuffs good" "happy you like it Grimmjow but I don't think I should give you to much you might go around killing every body this drink does make most humans really hyper". I now drink some. The taste is odd its not like tea after drinking this I feel more awake then I did before. "its strange but at the same time nice" she beamed at me and giggled.

The door opens "I'm sure you two are not meant to be her care takers" "we made our selfs her care takers since under our care she didn't go in to a coma!" Grimmjow growls at Gin who blinked and then looked to me "why don't you take the role of the women's watcher" Gin just turns and leaves.

I look at the book I had been reading before "Ren what type of book is this" I asked picking it up she blushed "its called Manga they are a comic em I don't normally read love stories but this is a vampire love one so I well" "I was just asking because its unlike the ones I lent you" she gasped and got up "I forgot to give those back I have read them" she skipped in to the other room "say Ulquiorra you got a thing to her anit you" "shut up trash" he just chuckled and rolled those blue eyes of his.

I walked with Ren to the sands under the dome. She smiled and grabbed my hand trying to pull me along "come on Ulquiorra I wanna see that place" "its just the training ground Ren and its to dangers for you" she put her arms around my neck. I stiffen what is the thing I'm feeling my blood isn't rushing to my face, like it should do its rushing lower on my body. Her finger rubs my chest around my whole "please Ulquiorra I wanna show you my full powers" I close my eyes trying to put my mind off the ideas that have started to show up. "all right just let me go" she jumped and grabbed my hand dragging me there.

When we get in there I see Nnoitra is in here he blinks when he sees us "what the you bring HER IN HERE" "she wishes to train" Nnoitra's eyes light up "so I can train with her" "No your presser alone could crush her" he growled and rolled his eyes.

She smiled at me and then turned on the spot. I blinked and gasped since she now had taken a female form of my self cloths and all her hair was to the middle of her back and now black. she looked at me. she still looks like her self in her body shape and face but she had gained parts of me. her now black hair, my hollow mask, my green eyes, my skin colour and my tear marks.

"what do you think Ulquiorra?" her hand now lays on her copy of my sword.


	7. Stories

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 7 Stories

"_What do you think Ulquiorra?" her hand now lays on her copy of my sword._

(Back in Ren's p.o.v)

I liked seeing Shock on Ulquiorra's face but as all ways it was short lived. "very good woman you can make yourself look like anyone" I lift up a hand and smirk charging a Cero "ULQUIORRA" Nnoitra shouts Ulquiorra looks round then I smirk "warned you Cero" I fired the green cero and then see its deflected by Ulquiorra's blade.

"Woe I have never seen you draw your blade before" "that was a powerful Cero" I smiled and bowed tucking some of my now long black hair behind my ear. "Ulquiorra have you seen Ren I need to oh my lord" Szayel Aporro looks shocked "do you like it" I asked using Ulquiorra's voice his eyes widened even more. I stand next to Ulquiorra and Szayel Aporro's eyes look from me to Ulquiorra.

When Ulquiorra went to a meeting I want with him. Still using my powers Aizen looked shocked when he saw me. "Ren your powers have exiled more than what I thought about you" "it was all thanks to Ulquiorra I can only do this much when I know the person well" "so you could look like me?" Grimmjow asked blinking.

Aizen was talking about this person who had broken in to Hueco Mundo. When the video came up I blinked Ichigo, Chad and Uryū what are they doing. "You know them don't you Ren" if I said I did Ulquiorra might get mad "I wouldn't waste time with that trash" I felt pride emit from Ulquiorra when I said those words. I really like Ulquiorra but Ichigo he doesn't need to get killed for my mistakes.

When it reached night time and I knew they was asleep I run out to find them dressed as Ulquiorra. When I got close I dropped the look "guys" they all look round "Ren so this is where you have been" "you need to get out of here!" I said quickly

"Ren we are here to save you and Orihime" "you can't be thinking of fighting them are you nuts" "YOU DON'T UNDER STAND WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT REN YOU HAVENT FACED THEM BEFORE" "I HAVE LIVED WITH THEM I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE LIKE ICHIGO DIDN'T SHINJI TELL YOU ANY THING" "what do you mean?" "Shinji he came to see me he explained that he couldn't take me back on his own and you three think you can take them down are you mad"

"You said you wouldn't waste your time with them" I look round to Nnoitra I gulp "Nnoitra I" "should I tell Ulquiorra I mean that dick head likes ya" I growled and used my powers to look like Ulquiorra and I fire a cero at him "FUCK OFF NNOITRA!" "Ren what happened to you" "I have a power to use other peoples powers but it comes at the price of being made to look like them"

"well well seems little Lily is a fighter" I gasp when I felt Nnoitra's arms around me I go to scream but he was chucked off me I see Ichigo look shocked "keep your hands off her Nnoitra" "Ulquiorra" "come along Ren leave the humans they have nothing to do with you any more" "HEY YOU CANT TALK TO HER LIKE" but Uryū stopped as Ulquiorra looked at him

"Ulquiorra" I started but I hear a screech and see Ulqui flying to me he rubbed my cheek, making his purr. "Come Ren we must get back you need your rest" I look to my feet. I go to take a step to him and then "REN STOP RIGHT THERE" Uryū has grabbed my shoulder. Ulqui glared at him and hissed Uryū want to take Ulqui off my shoulder. There was a flash and Ulquiorra is now holding Uryū's hand away from touching me and Ulqui.

"Do not touch them" he then picked me up and flash stepped me back to my room. I felt the softness of my bed under me. He glared at me "you said they was a waste of your time" "I just couldn't sleep they use to be my friends but even if they are now trash I didn't want them to waste their lives trying something stupid" he then rubbed my head.

I blushed bright red "Ren you're a kind girl caring for even trash like them" "I guess I haven't lost those stupid humans heart" he grabbed my face I blinked and looked up "never lose that it's what makes you yourself just learn to care for those who mean something" "like Ulquiorra and my bat" "I know you called him Ulqui" I blushed bright red.

I am walking around the next day looking for Ulquiorra. I hear fighting outside "that's Grimmjow's presser" i run to where I feel it and come out on a tower, with Orihime and the little girl Nel standing on top "REN" Orihime shouts she runs over to hug me, but then sees Ulqui on my shoulder.

"Orihime" I said smiling. I then walk over to watch I see Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting. As long as they don't die I'm happy. "Who's you?" "This is Ren she was all so kidnapped" "don't worry Nel he won't die" my fists shaking when I think about the future I saw of Nnoitra's

I then see Grimmjow drop I gasp Ichigo catches him when they get to the ground I take Ulquiorra's form, scaring Orihime, and jump down "GRIMMJOW" I shout he moved his head to face me. "It's all right you're ok I promise" "Ren Arisu she can heal me" "Ulqui go get Arisu" he flew off and then flew back with her "GRIMMJOW!" I then see Nnoitra's sword flies in to Ichigo.

I watch as the fight unwraps I shake hugging Nel, Orihime is being held back and Arisu has taken Grimmjow somewhere safe. Ichigo gets knocked down and then Nnoitra looks to me and blinks.

"Ren that's Nel" "I know Nnoitra please stop you're going to get yourself killed" he just smirked I shake at the face he pulls. "Master Nnoitra I didn't mean" "look at you Nel you're in a form fitting you so well"

I watch as Nel becomes older and then starting fighting with Nnoitra. I catch her as she is sent back and then the soul reaper shows up. I shake as I watch the fighting why Orihime heals both me and Nel. I see blood I shut my eyes "no please don't Nnoitra" he starts to fall to the ground Nel opens her eyes "Nnoitra?" I hear shouts around us but me and Nel run over to him. I then understand why I couldn't see that woman she was me! "Nnoitra can you hear me!" I say shaking him Nel is sick over him I shudder. I then blinked Orihime's power heals! I take Orihime's form and use her powers.

I see his eyes start to open "Nnoitra" I said smiling he blinked. "why did you save me" "you should get a second chance and I think Nel would kill me if I let you die" he looks to Nel who's balling her eyes out and gripping his sleeve "Nellie" he then smiles weakly as she grips his sleeve. When I was done healing him I am grabbed on the back of the uniform by Stark "sorry Ulquiorra need ya" I am then flashed off I then see Orihime standing with Ulquiorra and then Stark was gone.

"Ren please take a seat I won't be too long" I blush a little


	8. 3 words

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 8 3 words

"_Ren please take a seat I won't be too long" I blush a little_

"Ren don't listen to him hes" I have never liked Orihime shes to needy "quite trash don't think your safe lord Aizen doesn't need you anymore" I see the pride in Ulquiorra's eyes. Ulqui screeches from my shoulder.

I see Ichigo come out the floor.

I watch the fighting again as Uryū holds me back. "Ren stop it they brain washed you" Orihime looks at me scared.

As we run to the dome when they go outside I gasp at Ulquiorra. His release form is stunning he looks just like my drawing (Ulquiorra in second release) I then look to Ichigo hes a…..HOLLOW.

I watch scared and broken not knowing what to do. I then see Ulquiorra standing Ichigo is back to normal again but Ulquiorra is missing an arm and leg.

I run over and hug him "Ulquiorra" his hand runs through my hair. I look up to see his wigs fading to dust. He leans close and whispers three words I never knew I would hear. "I love you" I blush "I love you Ulquiorra" he gives me a quick smile. I knew he was dying I knew it deep inside of me. "Please don't die don't leave me" "I'll all ways be with you now I gave you part of my soul" with that he faded away.

Tears welled in my eyes and I scream and then I start to scoop up his ash in my hands "Ulquiorra no" he can't leave me! "ULQUIORRA!" I shout sobbing I felt arms go around me pulling me away from his ash "Ren stop" I try to fight off Chad but he holds on tight. "Ulquiorra!" I sob I then hear a sad screech I look to Ulqui sitting in fount of me. He looks at me his big green eyes I then gasp _'I gave you part of my soul'_ Ulqui is part of Ulquiorra!

I pick him up and hold him to my chest "don't you dare leave me" he cuddled in to my chest sadly.

I hear other people around me and Ulqui, I just hold him close tears still rolling down my face. Someone helped me up "come on Ren let's get your stuff where going home" it was Uryū so Orihime healed him. He walked me in to the building, well what's left of it. When I reached my room I packed my stuff even the other Arracar clothing I had. "Is that everything?" "Can I go one more place" "sure" I knew Nnoitra and Grimmjow are safe now but I wanted to go to one place. "Could you stay out here" he nodded I walk in the door with the gothic 4 on and then shut it quickly behind me.

I turn around and look at Ulquiorra's room. Ulqui on my shoulder purred as I walked around. There are books on the bed side table I pick one up. I like this book but I have never owned it. I look to Ulqui who looked at me as if to say I can take it. I open it and see Ulquiorra's hand writing on the fount page. I put this book in my bag that I have placed on the bed, when I look up a see his wardrobe. I walk over opening it seeing his uniforms hanging in there. I pull out one of his long jackets. Would it be all right if I take it? I mean just one couldn't hurt. I look at Ulqui and again his eyes said the same thing. I put the jacket around me and did it up. Ulqui flew and landed on my shoulder as I pick up my bag and walk out the room. Uryū didn't ask why I was wearing this jacket maybe he had the idea I changed or something.

As we are walking back I hear Orihime whispering to Uryū "that's Ulquiorra's jacket Uryū I think she might never pull out of there brain wash." I acted like I didn't hear her in fact I didn't want to hear her. She didn't know what I want though she didn't know how I felt but there was one person who did.

When I walk though I see Shinji standing there. He smiled weakly "I take it by you wearing his cloths he didn't make it" tears welled in my eyes and he hugged me. Ulqui glared at him but Shinji just rolled his eyes. "I promise those soul reapers won't bother you come on let's get you home and I will make sure you can keep your bat" I nodded "Shinji wait where are you taking her" "she needs to go home Ichigo I think she has been though a lot she needs rest" with that Shinji pulled me away.

On the way back Shinji looked to Ulqui, who I was hugging to my chest and was fast asleep. "That bat important?" "Hes all that's left of Ulquiorra" Shinji then pets his head "Ren you did great up there you know" "I saved Nnoitra's life! And I know him and Grimmjow are ok" "so what's there numbers so I don't try to kill them" I smiled a little "5 and 6 Ulquiorra was 4" he nodded and then rubbed my shoulder "you know it won't be easy going back to who you use to be" "I don't want to" "I'm all ways just a phone call away" I smiled and then looked away "his jacket looks good on ya same with the uniform" "I might keep the Arracar uniform as the cloths I wear for fighting" "should do I think it would be a good thing"

I walk in to my house and at once I miss my room in Hueco Mundo.


	9. Loss

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 9 Loss

_I walk in to my house and at once I miss my room in Hueco Mundo._

It's been 4 days and I have taken to painting my flat like my room in Hueco Mundo. I even had the number 4 on my bed room door and 6 on the guest bed room door. My door bell rings as I am making dinner I walk over and get it. "HEY WELCOME HOME" Ming shouts I blinked. She looked at me "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING" I have taken to wearing the uniform I was given in Hueco Mundo at home and Ulquiorra's jacket is hanging on my coat rack.

"It's just some new clothing" "well I smell dinner can I come in you know how I love your cooking" "sure just take your shoes off" she walked in and gasped "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR FLAT" she shouts waving her arms around.

"I redecorated" I said blankly going on with the cooking. "I can see that but what's up with what you done I mean where's the colour!" I want to talk but I hear a screech and see Ulqui looking at me I smiled and rub him "is it my little cuties feeding time" he purred as I rubbed him "you have a pet bat since when" "I have had him for some time here you are Ulqui just the way you like it"

As he ate I want on with cooking "he makes you happy so hes fine I guess by the way can I use your bath room" "oh yeah sure" she walked down the hall and I hear her shout "WHAT THE HELL" "I guess you don't like the numbers on the doors" I said so she can hear. "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS"

We are eating dinner. She like all ways keeps asking for more. I have Ulqui sitting in my lap as I eat when there is a knock at the door. Ulqui growls I blinked Ulqui only growls at one person but he couldn't be at the door. I got up Ming followed and I opened the door

"Nnoitra" he smiled "Lily you left in a hurry I was wonder" he stopped when he saw Ming (Nnoitra is in a giga) "is that the friend you was talking to on the phone" "yeah Nnoitra meet Ming" "you're the guy that tried to rape her" "I don't wanna any more" "you hooked up with Nellie!" he blushed "what about you and batty" my heart sunk "hes dead" Nnoitra at once blinked "WHAT" "come in side"

He came in and then saw my house "you repaint since you came back or have you all ways had it like this" I glare at him and Ulqui growls again "I see you still have your bat then" "what are you here for Nnoitra" "oh yeah right well Grimmjow and I wanted to make sure you was all right you should have seen him and Arisu I was shocked the place isn't rubble! Any way they sent me here to check on you and so on and we wanted to let you know that every things all right I'm fully healed and Grimmjow's doing great Nellie seems to like you and that but well"

"Well what" "I don't think I should tell ya in fount of your friend" Ming blinked "oh we can go in the guest room to talk Ming can you make a cup of tea" "oh right sure for Nnoitra?" "No for Ulqui he likes some tea now and then" Ming blinked looked at the bat then shrugged thinking I just liked giving the bat tea.

We walked down the hall "hey why isn't my number up" "I'll put it on the bath room door if you wanna feel loved" I mumble. He sat on the guest bed and then looked at me "we might be able to bring Ulquiorra back" my heart skipped a beat "really" "yeah if we find most of his ash" I go in my room and take him a bag "that's all I could find the rest blew away" "that should be fine but Ren there will be a chance that when if we do bring him back we still won't be able to see you" "but your"

"the soul reapers are watching us closely Grimm had to distract one so I could sneak past they are all right with us since we both don't wanna fight any more and we anit the top 4 Espada!" "right so I won't see you again after this" "we are making a treaty well Grimm is any way so we might be able to soon but we anit to sure how it will roll out but Ren do you think you can last here"

"I wanna go back but" "not if Ulquiorra isn't there" I nodded and a tear rolled down my face "do you know what he said to me as he was dying in my arms" he shook his head "he told me that he loved me and about Ulqui being part of his soul and then he just turned to dust"

"Arracar deaths are like that" "I still don't understand how Ulqui is still alive but I am grateful" "its most likely that since Ulquiorra spilt his soul that Ulqui can live without Ulquiorra but I guess like Ulquiorra Ulqui lives for his orders and his orders where to watch and protect you!" "Ulqui he all ways shows his feelings better then Ulquiorra ever did"

"yeah happens sometimes he was an old stick in the mud" "thanks for coming to see me" he got up and put his hands in his pockets "what I'm just lucky you didn't take your own life or something" I rolled my eyes and then pass him the phone Shinji gave me "it only has my number in it and it means you can call me from this phone even if you're in Hueco Mundo but let the others use it to"

"Thanks I think Grimm's missed talking to you but Ren do you wish you could see your own future?" "I kind of can I think both times I see i couldn't see the woman it was me! When I saved your life and well Ulquiorra was him smiling but I am pretty sure it's me hes saying I love you to but that might be when hes alive again" Nnoitra nodded he walked out the flat waving good bye.

I turned to Ming she smiled weakly "you're going to be all right anit you?" "I think I might do just fine" Ulqui screeched happily when I said that.

The next morning I go shopping with Uryū and sadly Orihime. I am wearing Ulquiorra's jacket over my black shirt and black jeans and have Ulqui on my shoulder like all ways "Ren why are you wearing that jacket and why did you keep that bat" Orihime had snapped at me. I have all ways had a dislike for her she would all ways play I'm the one alone and in pain, when she wasn't the only one.

At least she had family most her life mine died when I was a child and my uncle who I have never met has been giving me money to live here. "I wish to wear this and my bat is a great friend I could ask you the same thing about your childish hair clips" Uryū blinked at me. Ok so I have never said something like that to her face but Ulquiorra was right shes just a nobody, a waste of time, Trash like most other humans!

We are eating lunch in this small little café when Ichigo joins us "hey Ren how you doing" "fine why shouldn't I be" "it's just never mind so when did you start wearing that coat" "none of your business" "hey I saved you from Hueco Mundo show me a little kindness" "Ichigo don't she is still un-" I cut over him "I never asked to be saved if you want me to show you kindness then take me back!"

Ichigo glared at me "Ren your better off here those hollows would have eaten you" my phone rings I pick it up "RENNY IS THAT YOU" "Nellie?" "call me Nel and did Nnoitra tell you I was called that" "who else would have Nel" I hear her giggle a little "my Nnoitra-bunny is so cute and I hope he was nice to you when he stopped by" "yeah a nice as he can be didn't try to do what he did last time I was alone with him" "yeah Grimmy told me about that"

"so what did you call for" "oh right I was meant to tell you that Grimm and Nnoitra want to talk with the bad guys" "by bad guys you mean soul reapers" "yeah those guys any way Nnoitra told me that him and Grimm had to have this meeting with them in the world of the living" "they need a place to stay I guess they can stay at mine" "REALLY YOU WOULD LET THEM" "yeah and Nel please don't shout in my ear" "So sorry but could you tell Ichigo that I'm all right" "yeah guess so" "GREAT they will be at yours around mid-night" "see them then" I hang up

"Who was that" "Nellie I mean Nel the little Arracar girl that's now an adult again"

It's the evening and I'm sitting watching TV in my Arracar uniform. The bell goes and I open it to Grimmjow and Nnoitra in those giga body things" "hey Ren" I let them in "we have been working on bringing Ulquiorra back but it will take time" I nodded Ulqui looked at them growling at Nnoitra "Ulqui I told you Nnoitra nice now" he just flew up and landed on my shoulder.

I show Grimmjow the guest room he smirked "my room I'm guessing with the numbered door" I nodded "and I had been using this room to store stuff but I got rid of most of it and it's a bed room so" I turn Nnoitra around and he blinked I had painted 5 on the door "it's the other spare room since you guys will be the only people ever to stay these will be your guys rooms in the world of the living" "Sweet thanks" they both said I smiled

That night I sit up panting and to find Nnoitra and Grimmjow standing over me I blinked "you was screaming in your sleep what the fucks wrong with you" "I keep dreaming about Ulquiorra" Grimmjow sits on the bed making me lean on him I blinked "it's going to be all right soon he will be back and kicking and then you can kick his ass for only telling you he loved you when he was dying" "yeah and Nellie is going to beat the shit out of him if he doesn't take care of ya"

"Thanks I just don't know what do to do Ichigo and that keep saying that you're the bad guys but you're the ones that have taken care of me"


	10. Broken

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 10 Broken

"_Thanks I just don't know what do to do Ichigo and that keep saying that you're the bad guys but you're the ones that have taken care of me"_

The next morning I am cooking for them since I knew they would both need to eat a lot, Ulqui on my shoulder. I might act happy but I'm so broken in side I sometimes don't know what to do with myself.

I hear footsteps and then see Grimmjow walking in the living room, hand in his blue hair. "sleep all right" "yeah I did what smells nice" "my cooking my mate Ming thinks I should be a cook" "what why don't you" "I wanna be something that will make Ulquiorra smile"

They leave for their meeting I wave as they go and then I started cleaning up.

I find some old ripped blankets and I saw and stitched them together, making a blanket for Ulqui. He looks at me as hes sitting on his stand "Ulqui come here" he flew over and landed on my shoulder "what do you think of theses for your bed? I mean they are for when you sleep in the day when I'm not asleep" he looked at them and I put him on them. He rubbed in them purring "I stitched a number 4 on them for you" he flapped his wigs and then made a small yarn I smiled warmly and rubbed his head.

Broken is how I felt when I want shopping, I knew I couldn't take Ulqui in the super market but I guess it's good I have Grimmjow and Nnoitra. They have just got back from today's meeting "so what do you guys want for dinner?" "Whatever I don't care" "how about noddle soup" "as long as it's as good as yesterday" I rolled my eyes "Grimmjow I didn't think you liked my cooking that much!" "It's good I have to admit that to but I wanna have some meat!" "Yeah you will have meat Nnoitra!"

We are walking around the shop when I hear a shout "REN!" I look round to Ming she stopped "you're wearing white again" she crosses her arms. I blinked so what I'm wearing Ulquiorra's uniform jacket both Grimmjow and Nnoitra know why. "what's wrong with my jacket" "you never use to wear trench coats well any way your shopping with your friends why didn't you call me to you know I love your cooking" "Grimmjow and Nnoitra are staying with me for some time don't worry" "well will you make me a bento box for lunch tomorrow?" "Don't I all ways anyway if there is any left overs sure" she smiled and then hugged Nnoitra before running off "what just" "she has a thing for lanky boys don't worry"

We are in the frozen food part of the shop and Grimmjow is looking at the ice cream "hey what's this" he asked Nnoitra looked round confused when Grimmjow pointed it out "its ice cream I'll get some so you two can try it" I take a pot of coco ice cream and we walk to the check out "this is so different to normal life" "oh Nnoitra just behave"

We walk in to the flat and I start cooking after putting everything away. Grimmjow is chopping everything up for me since when I asked Nnoitra he started eating everything he cut up so I stopped him.

Grimmjow helped me put out the food "smells good" I smiled as I watch them start eating "you think Ulquiorra will like my cooking?" "if he doesn't I'll eat it all" I rolled my eyes at Grimmjow and giggled "maybe you should give him fish" "hey I might be a cat Nnoitra but at least I anit a bug" they grow at each other and I giggle when Ulqui screeches in their ears "YOU DAM BAT" Ulqui lands on my shoulder "I'll feed you after this how about a cup of tea to!" "You give him tea" "Ulquiorra he liked tea didn't he oh and Grimmjow I have some coffee if you want it!" "COFFEE SURE THING" "only one cup for you so you want some Nnoitra?" "Coffee?"

I give him a cup Grimmjow downs it and then licks his lips. Nnoitra blinked when he drank a little bit "fuck that stuffs good" "NNOITRA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" he gulps and then nods "boy see why batman liked ya!" I growl and Ulqui stares at him angrily.

"you know I could get use to you guys staying here" "well about that we have to stay here" I smiled "sure you guys can keep the rooms with your numbers on and bring Arisu and Nel down to" "Nel is still working on bringing Ulquiorra back for you since you saved me so she will join us when she is done with that" I nodded and smiled "they are welcome whenever"

"You know Ren your two kind" "you guys looked after me didn't you"


	11. a new year at Kakkura high school

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 11 a new year at Kakkura high school

"_You know Ren your two kind" "you guys looked after me didn't you" _

It's a new year for me at school, not that I wanted to be here. Grimmjow and Nnoitra are not coming with me or Arisu and Nel is still in Hueco Mundo. It's great having them living with me but they make me miss him even more!

I hate it when I and Ulqui are apart like when I'm at school. I just feel so alone when we are apart.

"REN!" I look round to Orihime she thinks we are really great friends since we both where in Hueco Mundo "oh hey" I said blankly "REN REN!" I am knocked down by Ming jumping on my back. "Ow Ming get off" "sorry I haven't seen you in ages how's your lankly friend" "lankly friend do I know him Ren?"

I give a quick evil glance up at Orihime be for sitting up "who do you mean Ming?" "That guy the one with the 5 tattoo" "oh Nnoitra hes good hes with his girlfriend right now" "HOW LONG HAS HE HAD A GIRL FRIEND?" "About 2 months now" I mumble I then get up and walk in to class.

After about what seemed like ages in class the lunch bell rings "hey Ren did you make that Bento?" I nodded "yeah I did I have a little bit left over for both of us" she smiled and jumped dragging me to the roof.

I see Ichigo and all the others up there "Hey Ren how are you feeling?" Uryū asked me as I got out mine and Ming's lunches "I'm fine down worry!" "so Ren tell me about your lankly friend Nnoitra" "Ming I told you he isn't really that big of a deal" "DID YOU SEE HIM" "Nnoitra" "yeah Uryū that's Ren's friends name I never got the blue cotton candy hair coloured ones name" "BLUE HAIR!"

Ichigo looks worried when he said that. My phone rings I get it "hello" "hey Ren guess what" "I don't know tell me" "me and Nnoitra have to start your school so we are in the fount hall right now" "I'll come down to meet you" I hang up and get up "where you going" "I got to show some new kids around" "I'LL COME" Ming shouts running after me.

"Here she is Lily" Nnoitra is hit round the head by Grimmjow "you know what when Ulquiorra's back hes gonna gut ya" "NNOITRA YOU'RE HERE" Ming shouted she hugged him making him blink "Ming I told you Nnoitra has a girlfriend and trust me Nellie doesn't like sharing!"

"Yeah tell me about it" Nnoitra mumbles this as he pushes Ming off she just got up and smiled "sorry I have a thing for" "Lankly boys yeah I guessed by now!" Grimmjow elbowed me and smirked "what?" "You gonna keep going to school after Ulquiorra's back" "hope not"

Me, Grimmjow and Nnoitra are sitting in class. I see Uryū keeps looking at them with an angry look. We get put with him to do our work. "What are you two doing here" "learning about you humans" Nnoitra just growled at him. Grimmjow on the other hand rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well you better not bother Orihime and Ren!" "Uryū they" "we cared for Ren why she was in Hueco Mundo" "we protected her more than you have"

They fight for the whole hour. I crossed my arms and decide to get the book out my bag. I unzip it and gasp Ulqui had hidden in my bag and the moment he saw me he screeched in a happy tone and everyone looked round. I gulp it was luck that Ulqui was still in the bag.

He had shut up when I looked away. "Ren what was that noise" miss asked looking at me with a mad look "my hair got stuck in the zip of my bag and it hurt" I mumble trying to not show fear. "Miss there is something in her bag" the kid behind me says putting up their hand.

She comes over and empties my bag and then crosses her arms at me, when Ulqui is sitting on the table his wigs folded on his back "I didn't put him in there this morning I promise he just doesn't like being on his own he must have got in when I wasn't looking." "Ren I don't normally do this but no pets in school and even more you shouldn't keep a bat as a pet I will be releasing him in to the wild"

Ulqui's eyes go wide he screeches and flew up and landed on my shoulder rubbing my cheek. "Hey Ulqui calm down yeah" Grimmjow holds out his hand to Ulqui who glares at him "you still don't like me why you dam bat!" "Grimmjow stop picking on him" I pet Ulqui to calm him down he purrs softly "Miss Ulqui can't go in to the wild I'm sorry but I can't explain"

"Ren don't make me fight with you or you're going to see the head master!" "But miss" "right heads office now" I get up Ulqui glares at Miss as I walk out. I knock on the head masters door.

I sit in fount of him "now Ren your teacher just called me saying that you have been fighting with her over the bat that's on your shoulder" "this bat is my pet I didn't mean to bring him in today he was in my bag I know that he doesn't like being on his own and well he doesn't make that much noise and I was only fighting back since she wanted to release him"

"you shouldn't have a bat for a pet Ren" "it was the pet of a close friend of mine he doesn't like many people and I was the only other perosn he liked my friend died and so I took him in Sir he doesn't know how to live in the wild and hes still young I promise he won't make a noise" "well I guess it would be all right but Ren I am giving you permission as long as your bat keeps quite." "I promise!" Ulqui nodded

I walk back in to class and Miss looked shocked to see me. "Ren what did he say?" "He said as long as my bats quite he can stay" I said smiling Ulqui rubbed my cheek and closed his bright green eyes.

I walk home later that day. Grimmjow and Nnoitra are fighting. I giggled as I see Ulqui scratch both of their cheeks screeching at them "Ulqui come here" he flew over and landed on my arm with those happy bright green eyes.

But those dark dreams don't stop! Every night I hear his dying words and feel his dust in my hands.

Ulquiorra's death flashes before my eyes.


	12. The Beach

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 12 the Beach

_But those dark dreams don't stop! Every night I hear his dying words and feel his dust in my hands._

_Ulquiorra's death flashes before my eyes._

I sit up and scream the door bangs open with Nnoitra shouting "REN SHUT THE FUCK UP" "NNOITRA CANT YOU SEE SHES UPSEAT" I burst in to tears Arisu runs and hugs me. "Both of you shut up right now Ren tell me what's wrong?" "I keep seeing Ulquiorra's death" I sob she rubs my shoulder I hear Ulqui screech sadly. Arisu tucks me back in and plays my music box after calming me down.

When I am making every bodies lunch that morning, Ulqui looks at me worried. "I'm fine Ulqui promise" he looked at me with those sad eyes. Those sad green eyes. "Morning Ren you feeling all right?" "I'm fine Grimmjow and where's Nnoitra? We need to get going" "oh right NNOITRA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" "SHUT THE FUCK UP I WAS IN THE BATH ROOM"

We are running to school Ulqui is sitting in my open top bag. "You sure he won't fall out?" "He can fly he is a bat Grimmjow!" "Ren, Grimmjow and Nnoitra your late!" "Were sorry miss" we all said at once. Taking our seats we got out our book's Ulqui gives me a big eyes look with worry still in them I pet his head quickly before going to do the rest of my work.

At lunch I am getting out my lunch when Ichigo gets it out for me I blinked "hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us this week end" I blinked "well i don't know Ichigo" "Grimmjow and Nnoitra can come if they have to" "yeah I can't leave them home alone is it all right if Arisu comes to shes Grimmjow's girlfriend" he shrugged

"hell I don't mind I wanna get on with them since they are all right" I smiled and giggled "thanks for not killing them" he rolled his eyes Ulqui glared at him "Ulqui can't you be nice Ichigo hes all right most of the time" he gives me the look of He killed the rest of my soul "can't you forgive him for that he could have killed all of ya" Ichigo blinked

"I guess I forgot to explain when I was under Ulquiorra's care he gave me Ulqui and before he died he told me he already gave me part of his soul and that's Ulqui can't you tell with his bright green eyes" Ichigo smiled weakly "sorry about ya know" Ulqui flew on to my shoulder and rubbed my cheek

It's Friday evening and we are on the bus to the camp site by the beach where we are meeting the others. "Going on a trip with soul reapers!" "Now it's not that bad I mean the only soul reaper is Ichigo" "yeah Arisu is right about that."

Me and Arisu set up the tent we are going to share "ok Ren are we are going to have SO much fun" "we can cook camp food and" "you know a lot about the world of the living" "oh Grimmy text me at brake and I looked it up" "you learned how to use my laptop" "after about five tries"

I rolled my eyes at her "hey Ren can I have my kitten back yet?" I giggled and rolled my eyes crossing my arms "sure we are done with the tent" we walk out to see Nnoitra and Ichigo fighting over something "what" "Nnoitra started it" I nodded and then giggle as Ulqui lands on my head "Ulqui where have you been"

We are sitting around the camp fire the sun setting and the stars shining brightly. I look up to the half-moon. I miss being in Hueco Mundo just because when I was there Ulquiorra was alive. "Hey Ren how have you been feeing?" Orihime sits next to me I blinked then smiled a little

"Better I guess" "you guess Ren are you still getting over what happened?" "there was nothing for me to get over Orihime besides his death" "what they kid napped you" "they took good care of me and I met so many people because of it I mean I'm sad Gin did die and everything but" "you know you have never stopped to read my future" I shrugged and takes her hand.

_I see Ulquiorra standing with a woman sitting down behind him. "Ulquiorra get away from her" "you woman do not understand" "JUST GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HAVE DONE TO MUCH TO HER" _

I snap back to my self "well" "you're fighting with Ulquiorra" "Ren Ulquiorra's dead" "my futures have never been wrong before" "this one has to be" "what has to be" "I saw a future for Orihime and shes fighting Ulquiorra" "means Nel does bring him back then"

I am sitting on the cliff the wind blowing around me. "Ren you coming to bed" "oh yeah" I get up and follow Arisu back to the tent. I take one more look to the night sky and that moon.

Before I zip the tent shut. Blocking out the moons calming light. I slip in to my sleeping bag and roll over Arisu smiles at me. "Every things going to work out fine I promise"

I woke later that night to find Arisu asleep. I take a quick look at my phone, without waking Arisu. Its midnight. I slip out of the bed and walked outside. In the mornings here the sky was said to have green strips. I walk over the beach and find an enclosed place to sit.

I smile a little as I watch as the deep blue sky starts to lighten with the sun and I spot the green flash across it dancing in a way. It reminded me of Ulquiorra's Cero as well.

"I miss you Ulquiorra" I hear a screech and see Ulqui fly down and land on my shoulder. "I can't slip past you can i." "No you can't" I freeze.

Was that Ulquiorra's voice?


	13. 4th's Return

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 13 4th's Return

_I smile a little as I watch as the deep blue sky starts to lighten with the sun and I spot the green flash across it dancing in a way. It reminded me of Ulquiorra's Cero in a way._

"_I miss you Ulquiorra" I hear a screech and see Ulqui fly down and land on my shoulder. "I can't slip past you can i." "No you can't" I freeze._

_Was that Ulquiorra's voice?_

I look around slowly and gasp. Standing behind me is Ulquiorra. He looked just liked all ways. I blush what a time to be wearing that jacket I stole from his room! "I see you want in my room" I got up and looked him in the eyes

"You was dead at the time I didn't know they could bring you back I didn't know I was just" he put his finger on my lips "as long as part of my soul is still alive I can reform" Ulqui screeched happily on my shoulder. Ulquiorra held my chin "you seem sick haven't you been taking care of yourself" I look to the ground "yes I have since Grimmjow and Nnoitra can't seem to do a dam job"

He chuckled softly I look up to see him smiling. Just like when I saw his future was this that moment "Ren I love you" he runs his fingers though my hair and kisses it. "your Future just happened" "I guess you was right then Ulqui tells me you have gone back to school" "what else was I meant to do with my self Ulquiorra but now your back I won't have to go any more I can stay home and well"

He kissed my head. "you know something Hollows and Arracars as far as I know can only find one lover" I blushed deeply "they all so have thing such like your animal king dome like Alpha and Beta" I blushed bright red did he mean us?

"You mean" "yes Ren us you're the one I love and a wonderful girl" "us married I mean its" "I know but just think about it for me" I smiled and hugged him. I cried in to his chest "my death it has been trouble for you hasn't it" I nodded, he had sat us down me in his lap. "Why are you out here anyway?" "When I was asked to go the beach I said I would because look at the sky"

He does and chuckles softly "the sky reminds you of my cero's I guess" I nodded Ulqui screeched and Ulquiorra petted him "has he been too much trouble?" "He came to school with me the first time was a shock I opened my bag and he was sitting in it" "Ulqui has never liked to leave you alone to long has he" I nodded and just listened to his breathing and the sea.

"Ulquiorra what are we going to do now" "what do you mean" he runs his hand though my hair. "will we go back to Hueco Mundo or will we stay here in the world of the living" "there is nothing left for you in Hueco Mundo and all the other Arracars are here now" "so were staying here in the world of the living" he nodded and smiled down at me softly.

"you should know Grimm and Nnoitra live with me well us but they have their own rooms and you can share with me if you wanted" "I don't mind as long as we get a room to ourselves I'm fine with that." "Grimmjow told me to be a cook" "are you going to listen" "well I wanna be something your proud of" "I have never tried your cooking for all I know you could be the best cook in the world or the worst but it doesn't matter to me as long as your happy I am"

Ulquiorra kisses me. I close my eyes and blush deeply. He pulls away I blush brightly. He moves the hair out of my face "you look lovely in the sun light" "not being rude but you look as white as a sheet" he chuckled "I'm going to need to find out where Grimm and Spoon found Giga's you're going to need one to" he blinked "what's a giga?" "It's a body thing it means you can walk around with the humans and interact like shopping and stuff" "I see it would be use full then" I nodded.

I hear footsteps walking over the sand. "I knew it when I found Nel in the tent I knew he was here" I look round to Arisu, Grimmjow, Nel and Nnoitra all in their night wear. "Hey batman you back to full power?" "What a question to ask Grimmjow I'm shocked you let Nnoitra near her" "what I wouldn't harm Lily-Chan I mean she saved my life hooked me up with Nel fuck she lets us stay at her house I own her one"

"do the others know you're up" "they are all waking up but they think we all want for a walk" Nel then walked over "you look so cute with Ulquiorra just look at you two" she hugs me I gasp for air but find quickly I am being held my Ulquiorra. "Nel babe I warned ya you're going to crush someone" Ulqui is on Ulquiorra's shoulder glaring at Nnoitra Ulquiorra puts me down. "Are you all right" I nodded and blushed sitting up.

I hear footsteps again and we all look round to Orihime, whose eyes are fixed on Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra get away from her" "you woman do not understand" "JUST GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HAVE DONE TO MUCH TO HER" Orihime had slapped Ulquiorra when she shouted. I get up and at once go to Ulquiorra's aid "are you all right" "I'll be fine Ren don't worry but Ulqui" I see she had knocked him off Ulquiorra's shoulder I pick him up he cuddles in to my chest, his wigs covering his eyes. "Orihime why did you do that" I snap she blinked and pointed at Ulquiorra "Ren he hurt us what else am I meant to do I mean I wasn't very happy hearing about Nnoitra and Grimmjow and the other ones besides Nel but Him he died Ren we both saw it!"

"he never hurt me and I know Ulquiorra he didn't hurt you to he just used mind tricks on you why he was under Aizen's orders but hes not any more" "how do you know that and how the hell is he alive" Ulquiorra grabbed my shoulder stopping me hitting her "Ren don't she is just trash she isn't worth your anger" "Orihime I'm the one that helped bring him back to life" when Nel said this Orihime gasped "it wasn't that hard since part of his soul was still alive and I might have to add being well cared for!" she gave me a quick smile "I had to do it Ren saved Nnoitra's life I had to repay her in some way!"

"What's going on?" we look up to Ming she blinked and her eyes fell on Ulqui in my arms. "What happened is he ok" she asked, she is animal mad "Orihime she" Ming rounded on Orihime "what has Ulqui ever done to you hes a sweet and harmless bat who happens to like tea" Ulquiorra looked at me. "Ulqui the bat is called Ulqui" I gulp oh no did she work out its part of Ulquiorra's soul?

"Orihime just leave the poor thing alone" Orihime blinked she looked from me to Ulqui and then to Ulquiorra. "You were never treated like me were you" I blinked and gulped "why I was a prisoner you was there guest!" I see her hand fly to her hair pins.

On instinct I change to look like Ulquiorra and whack away the fairy that came flying at me without destroying it "Ren what have you done" Orihime mumbles "what just happened" Ming asked to her I still look normal. I go back to normal Orihime glares at me "don't think you will get away with this" she run back to the camp.

"Ya know I really hate Pet-Sama" "shut up Nnoitra" everyone but Ming says.

Ming goes back to camp to find Orihime and yell at her some more. "Ren wait I want to show you something" I stay as everyone else goes back "what?" he takes my hand and touches our fore heads.

I open my eyes to see a dark world with white trees. I look around and see Ulquiorra in his 2nd release. "Ulquiorra" I blush he smiled his tail touching my check as he closed his wigs "this is my inner world"

_(Side note: please try to read my Hollow Love Side stories. These are stories of each of the holidays and they are side stories to Hollow love I hope you enjoy them! My first one Valentines day is already online and here is the link to my profile! www . fanfiction ~ren8ichigo just take out the spaces!)_


	14. Inner World

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 14 Inner World (Short Chapter)

_I open my eyes to see a dark world with white trees. I look around and see Ulquiorra in his 2__nd__ release. "Ulquiorra" I blush he smiled his tail touching my check as he closed his wigs "this is my inner world"_

I blush "your inner world?" "yes in here I only have my most powerful state I all so can talk to my sword here" "it looks like Hueco Mundo" he smiled at me softly "it is but look up" I look up and blinked the moon is a full moon, unlike Hueco Mundo's normal half-moon "the moon grew full when you came in to my life" I hug him and smile.

"Yo Ulquiorra" I blinked a smaller and more bat like person showed up "Ren this is how Ulqui looks in my inner world since hes part of my soul he can come and go as he pleases" Ulqui smiled and hugged me "I love ya you know all so thanks for picking me up she really hurt me"

"Why do I never get peace?" I jump and spin round to what I was leaning on. I had the idea it was a tree but this was a hollow that was fully white no mouth just a mask that covered his whole body with tear marks running down. The one thing that wasn't white is the black bat wings on its back.

"Who is that" "Ren meet Murciélago" I blinked he looked at me then to Ulquiorra "she is the girl I had the idea she was smaller" Murciélago's hand had moved pointing to where he was thinking my height would be. "I'm taller than 5ft Murciélago" I snap he just blinked at me.

"Well any way if you're his powers then why is his release state black?" "in my first release state I have a full white helmet and long white uniform but in this one I am my most hollow" "yeah I know Ulquiorra-Kun I mean if you looked like him when you was a normal Hollow then why are you black in your most hollow state now?" He shrugged.

Ulqui hugged me and giggled I blinked "what's this for" "I have never been able to thank you for everything you do for me and I love the tea by the way." I smiled Ulquiorra smiled softly then touched my forehead

I open my eyes again to the beach Ulquiorra opened his eyes "I have never shown any one that before" I giggled

"BACK AWAY FROM HER ULQUIORRA!" I spin round to Ichigo in soul form pointing his blade right at Ulquiorra.


	15. Deathberry's unwanted protection

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 15 Deathberry's unwanted protection

"_BACK AWAY FROM HER ULQUIORRA!" I spin round to Ichigo in soul form pointing his blade right at Ulquiorra._

"Ichigo wait" I started but I was grabbed and pulled over to them by Uryū "wait Uryū you don't understand." "UNDER STAND MY ASS HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE" "I will explain but please I must ask you to let Ren go" "you're going no were near her you got that!" I hear a bang and blinked I see Ichigo on the floor and Shinji standing behind him holding his sword up, like he had just wacked Ichigo round the head.

"where have you been" I asked blinking "long story hey Uryū mind letting her go" "Shinji it's been some time" "yeah I know had to deal with one or two things after Aizen was locked up but let's not talk about that I heard you was killed Ulquiorra" "I was but I was able to retake my form" Ulqui flew over to me and screeched I smiled "hey you still got that bat" I rolled my eyes at Shinji.

I walk over to him he goes to hug me when I hit him in the balls "what the fuck was that for" "I know where you was looking you pervert" "I missed ya to" he mumbled.

When we are all back at the camp site Ichigo wakes up. "fuck who hit me" "that would be me" "SHINJI WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN" "long story Ichi-berry or should I call ya Deathberry since you seem to wanna kill the same person two times" "I well he should just stay dead" "that's a nice thing to say about someone trash"

"Yeah if Ulquiorra stays dead then Ren would be sad" Nel said flapping her arms around. Nnoitra just puts a hand on her head stopping her. "Calm down Nellie no one wants to hear ya it's too early in the morning for you to be this hyper" "she ate 4 bags of sugar" "What why that fuck did you give them to her Grimmjow"

"You two never get old do you" I said crossing my arms at them they both blinked. "Moving on from that I will explain what" but Ulquiorra was cut off by a crash.

I scream in shock but then feel Ulquiorra hugging me no protecting me. "Shit what is that thing?" I hear Grimmjow snap "it's a fullbringer they have powers like Chad's and they are human but they are powerful" I hear Shinji snap "what do we do Mr know it all" Nnoitra snaps "why don't you just had over the girl" a new voice said "there are a lot of girls here you're going to need to be a bit more" "the one being protected by the Arracar and the little bat" I shake in fear.

"Why don't you go stick your head back up your ass you anit touching her" I hear Nnoitra growl. "Nnoitra don't you don't know what they can do their powers change from person to person like soul reapers and Arracar powers" "the blond kids smart" a girl said giggling I grip Ulquiorra's uniform. I can't lose him again I only just got him back.

"What do you want with her" Ichigo yells "shes one of us" I felt like my heart stopped. Could I be one of them? "Her powers are nothing like yours" "oh yeah well the only power that isn't one of ours is the one where she can see the future" "How do you know her powers" Arisu yells I hear swords being drawn "because her mother was a fullbringer she had the changing power why her dam husband the Arracar could see the future" my mother and father had powers.

"Ulquiorra let go of me" "Ren you can't face them" "let me try Ulquiorra" he let me go I see every one blink. I make myself look like Ulquiorra. "What that's more than her mother could ever do" the male said blinking the girl just gasp and jumped back.

"Could she do this to" I point two fingers at them and start to charge a cero "it's a Cero get down" Nnoitra snaps as I fire.

I hear noises "hey you big meany that hurt" the Girl snapped her arms bleeding badly "how did" "he took most of the attack but that's some smart move you used your mother could only look like others she couldn't use their powers so where did you learn to use a Cero" "I didn't these powers belong to Ulquiorra" I start to draw my sword "Ren don't you shouldn't use my release form we won't know what will happen"

"I do when I form a bond with someone I can use their powers to the full unlike when I just know them I mean I hardly know Orihime but I still was able to bring Nnoitra back to life with them" I smirk and point my sword at them "but with your powers Ulquiorra" I jump and hit the girl in the gut with the hilt of the sword, sending her in to a tree. I then blast the man as he tries to jump me from behind with a cero. "They don't stand a chance"

He sits up and glares at me. "This isn't possible you can't have this much power your still a child" I smile and start walking to him he backs up. I pick him up by his shirt "I wonder what would happen if I fired this cero at close range" his eyes widen "please don't I'll" "you'll do what" "we will leave you alone promise and we won't bother you again"

I chuck him to the ground "Nnoitra you wanna fight him hes all yours" I said as I walk back to Ulquiorra's side "fuck no if he loses to you then he anit strong" "oh and what's that meant to mean" I said glaring at him he gulps "man drop the Ulquiorra look will ya your freaking me out its just you're a girl and" Nel hits him "I'm a girl you got a problem with that" "not at all your lovely honey"

I start to feel light headed and dizzy "Ren what's going on" I fall forwards and black out.


	16. Explained

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 16 Explained

_I start to feel light headed and dizzy "Ren what's going on" I fall forwards and black out._

I open my eyes to see someone had put me in the tent "she will be all right she just used a lot of power and isn't use to it" I hear Orihime's voice from outside. "Well we heard Ulquiorra's story of how hes alive again Shinji you know Ren the best didn't you even pick up on who her family was?" Ichigo sounds pissed off most likely because of Ulquiorra.

"I'm not stupid Ichigo I knew all along who and what she was" I blinked if Shinji knew then why didn't he tell me? "it started before I became a Visored the head captain had sent me to check out the world of the living because of some strange presser I had looked everywhere and when I found it I found the full bringers" "you knew about them you why didn't you tell us" "at the time I didn't think they could do any harm and the leader was her mother you see Ren's mother had a problem carrying kids she could have them but she had to have someone else carry the child"

"but if that was when you was the captain of squad 5 that was over 100 years ago" "yeah that's right Ichigo but since her father was an Arracar just any human woman couldn't carry the child so I froze the egg and when the person was found Ren was born" "but her family died when she was young right?" "Orihime has Ren ever told you about her family" "no she doesn't tell anybody"

What is Shinji talking about? Sure I knew my mother died giving birth to me and my dad was killed by a hollow they were normal human I know they were. "Ren's carrying mother died giving birth to her and her adopted father the husband of the woman took care of her for 4 years before he was killed" what is Shinji talking about? "What was he killed by?" "grand fisher" "WHAT my mother" "I know that's why I never told Ren any of this until this day I have protected Ren by playing the uncle that pays for her to stay here and all so being her close friend when I look at Ren I see her kind hearted mother"

"Why Shinji so if shes part Arracar then?" "she is like a Visored in a way unlike normal Arracars she doesn't have a broken mask but like Visoreds she can form a hollow mask but she isn't truly a Arracar or a Visored since she didn't start out as a hollow or a soul reaper she was born like this" "if what you're saying was true then" "no Ulquiorra you can still be with her I myself as she got older was even thinking about it but then I knew what would happen with my Visored dna I didn't know what it could do it her and at any rate I made a promise to her mother" "WHAT WAS THAT" boy somebody did give Nel sugar "I promise to make sure she fell in love with an Arracar"

"so you planed her kidnap" "nope that was just luck Ichigo but when I checked in on her I saw her with Ulquiorra and my plan fell in to place well kind of I wasn't thinking Aizen would change her guards around" "if he hadn't I wouldn't have worked out my feelings thinking I had lost Ren it made me rethink about what I was doing and about Aizen"

I hear footsteps outside. "Uryū did you get though?" "what do you think of me I got through to the shop he said to keep her in the tent and not let anyone with a high presser go near it" "WHAT" "it will be ok I can look after her I'm the weakest one here" "but Tatsuki you don't even know what to do" "shes just sick right what more could she need" "it's not as simple as we think we don't know if she got any healing powers from her father if he truly was an Arracar he could have had" "yes we know but out of all the Espada only Ulquiorra had it Nnoitra can only use it in his release state" "if we knew who her father was then we could work out if she has the power or not"

"Shinji you said you knew them" "I knew her mother but her father didn't want to be around me since I was a soul reaper" "do you know if her father is still alive?" "He could be but most of the Arracars died and any way you guys know of any Arracars that can read the future?" "when I was an Espada the 4 Espada could read the future" "that's right I remember that jackass hardly had any good powers but Aizen never got rid of him he left because he saw what would happen if he stayed following Aizen" "I heard he left because he found his child" "Nel you don't think hes still alive the reapers would have killed him back then" "I haven't felt any Arracar near Ren until you lot took her"

I felt some one grab. I want to scream but a hand overs my mouth "they can't pick me up and they won't miss you"

I open my eyes to a room. I sit up to find I'm in a long white dress. I look around and the door slides open. "Welcome home" "where am I and who are you" he takes his hood off my eyes go wide. He has the number four tattooed on his forehead. "Were in Hueco Mundo and I am Rex the former 4th Espada your father"


	17. Return to Hueco Mundo

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 17 Return to Hueco Mundo

_I open my eyes to a room. I sit up to find I'm in a long white dress. I look around and the door slides open. "Welcome home" "where am I and who are you" he takes his hood off my eyes go wide. He has the number four tattooed on his forehead. "Were in Hueco Mundo and I am Rex the former 4__th__ Espada your father"_

"your my" "yes child I must say you have turned out like your mother" "what the hell do you think you're doing you can't just drag me here" he glared at me "as your father I want what's best for you I have been watching over you I saw that Aizen had taken you to his kingdom but now your free from there I can at last start your wedding plans" "wedding plans what I never" "in Hueco Mundo woman keep it shut" I slap his hand "unhand me even if you are my father no one you could pick would make a better husband than the one I want"

He blinked at me "the real former Espada number 4 Ulquiorra" his eyes widen and I hear a growl from him I gulp. What had I said that made him like that "my replace meant was Ulquiorra" I know I can't use Ulquiorra's powers without looking like him well to the max any way and I'm in no state for that. I'll have to just fire a weaker cero maybe that will by me some time. I raise my hand and change the green cero when it fires he just bats it away. "nice try I don't know how you learned to use ceros but it's not going to help you now if I was you I would forget about that over grown bat" "hes not an over grown bat if your my father you would be happy for me no matter what"

"happy for you after that soul reaper took you away from me I had an Arracar woman who could of carried you but your mother listened to him he wrecked my life" "but he saved mine" he hit me I hit the wall. My foreheads bleeding I knew it. I hear a weak screech "Ulqui save me" I mumble "you even have pet names for the bat now"

"Wrong" I open my eyes weakly to Ulquiorra with Ulqui on his shoulder "you over grown bat" but Ulquiorra doesn't listen "Ulqui make sure Ren's all right and heal her if you can" he flew over and looked at me "I knew giving Ren Ulqui was a good thing not only did he act as her guardian but he all so built a link with her thanks to that I can find her no matter where she goes"

"I bet you shocked to see me alive" "not really I am just shocked that you still think after so much time you're still better than me all you can do is read the future" "hold your tong boy" they are acting like father and son what happened between them _"when your father was the 4__th__ Espada Ulquiorra was his student they use to see eye to eye until Aizen took a liking to Ulquiorra" _I blinked that voice it sounded like Ulqui's from Ulquiorra's inner world "_that's right since Ulquiorra took you there I can talk to you now but only like this but it's all good now I can protect you"_

"It's been some time hasn't it I have to say you're not looking to well" "as for yourself it seems you found feelings"

"thank Ren for that one and since I am no longer bond by Aizen's orders I am free to do whatever I want and I'm going to protect her to my dying moment" No! Ulquiorra please you already died once! "Ulquiorra no" "quite you stupid girl" "Ren don't listen to him if I had known all those years ago that she is why you left I would have gone with you!" "why is that boy" "you yourself looked in to my future and unlike Ren you can see her future you told me that one day a girl name Ren would free me of my empty world." I see Ulquiorra smirk I blush a little it's so odd seeing him even smile. "All that time ago I bet you didn't think it was your own kid did you?" "she can't be that child" "well I'm out of my empty world and well how do I put this I'm your kids Alpha" all of a sudden he has Ulquiorra pinned to the wall by his neck "Ulquiorra" I start to get up but my head starts to get dizzy

"_Ren stay down hes all right he knows what hes doing hes only buying us time the others are on their way to"_ the door bangs open "oh no Ren are you all right" I see Arisu run over "well look its Rexy hey Nel you remember Rexy right" "Nnoitra and Nellie" "ITS NEL" Nnoitra pats her head "calm down sweetie we don't wanna upset him why hes got Ulquiorra" "Nnoitra can handle any one you can take Rexy" "Nel I'm the former 5th Espada" "Opps sorry Nnoitra" "your still both Espada?" "No Nel is former former 3rd Espada why Nnoitra is former 5th Ulquiorra former 4th and Grimmjow former 6th" "hey batman what do you want me to do with Ren?" "Make sure shes all right and stop calling me that" he can hardly talk "you're dying and you tell me that" "Grimm you have to help" "I'm no help but hes got Spoon and Nel don't worry"

I felt myself get picked up by Grimmjow. I blacked out after that.

I open my eyes to my room in the world of the living. I hear fighting coming from the living room. I hear the door open and I look side ways to "how are you feeling" Ulquiorra hes holding a bowl of something he puts it on the bed side table and kneels next to me

"you gave me a scare you know" "Ulquiorra wasn't you" "its ok now promise don't talk too much you need your rest" "hes right Ren if you wanna see tomorrow you better listen to him" I look to see Shinji leaning in the door way. "Good to see you awake but I guess if it wasn't for Ulquiorra giving you some blood you wouldn't be here" my eyes look at Ulquiorra he smiles weakly "you lost so much blood but since your half Arracar and your fathers blood was like mine I knew it would work"

I smiled a little and he takes my hand "you're a lucky girl since hes part soul reaper he got a heart but if it was normal hollow couple the beta would be as lucky as hell to even get a drop of the Alpha's blood" "She doesn't know much about that yet just let me explain it all to her Shinji"

I hear the door close and Shinji walk away on the other side. Ulquiorra helps me sit up and then he starts to feed me. I'm blushing right now Ulquiorra hes never been this soft before. I hear a screech and see Ulqui fly over and land in my lap.

"Ulqui didn't I leave you with Nel and the others" he screeched and flapped his wigs around _"you just wanna keep me away from Ren you big bully and you know I hate Nnoitra and besides I slipped in when Shinji was at the door"_ I smile and look at Ulquiorra "are you bullying each other" Ulquiorra blinked "you can understand him" "I hear his voice from your inner world in my head it happened when you both saved me to" Ulquiorra looked at Ulqui "and by the way I don't want to keep you away from Ren why would I we still are the same person but your so annoying sometimes"

Ulqui once again kicks up a fuss flapping his wings about and attacking Ulquiorra's head _"ANNOYING ME! are you kidding me I'm part of you Ulquiorra and we both know I'm the one who fully under stands our feelings so don't call me annoying"_ "I can't help it when you're doing this" "boys stop it don't fight" they both blink Ulqui looks at me with the puppy eyes look "Ulqui that doesn't work you're not a dog or a cat" _"I wish I was then you would be on my side more"_ "hey I don't take sides"

"Ulqui you see why I left you outside Ren needs her rest and you starting a fuss won't help" I giggle maybe life won't be so bad, ok so I fell in love with the empty Ulquiorra but I think now I might just be able to get use to the new one.

I lie back down "Ren?" "I'm just going to get some sleep" "you right it is late isn't it good night then" "Ulquiorra this is your room two can't you see the door?" he blushed a little "no I'm fine I'll sleep on the sofa come on Ulqui" "wait Ulqui normally sleeps with me" I see anger in Ulquiorra's eyes "not why you need rest he doesn't" "but I can't sleep without Ulqui I haven't been able to since I got him but if you're worried you could away take his place" Ulqui kicks up a fuss again

"_WHAT NO WAY when you first got me your promised that no one would take my spot that means even Ulquiorra I wanna cuddle up to your"_ he was stopped by Ulquiorra turning around and walking over to the bed _"HEY WATCH IT I ANIT GIVING UP MY SPOT EVEN FOR YOU!"_ "I would like it better if you didn't let him sleep in here with you but if you need some part of me to sleep I guess I can stay" Ulqui flew over and landed on the bed in the middle of me and Ulquiorra _"this is my spot I called it first and I was here first" _"boy I didn't think any part of you could be so mean" Ulqui looked at me blinking.

"I didn't say if he stayed you had to go you can both stay" he screeched in his happy tone "but no cuddling to where you did last time" "or I'll rip those wings off" _"big jerk"_ Ulquiorra lies down next to me after turning the light out. I roll over so my heads on his chest and Ulqui is cuddled between us. I can feel shock coming from him but he soon calms down and runs his hand though my hair.

The next morning I sneak in to the living room to watch my cartoon that's only on Saturday mornings. Ok kill me I'm childish I watch cartoons but it says that Yu-Gi-Oh has no age set and all so it is very funny. I sit watching it like every child does until half way through the show "morning" I jump and gulp "oh good morning Grimmjow" he sits down on the sofa "what the fuck are you watching "Yu-Gi-Oh it's a manga cartoon it's all about fighting in this card game" "fighting in a card game" I rolled my eyes. I hope my strange habit doesn't kick in I don't wanna be shouting at the TV in fount of Grimmjow.

I gasp at the ending "Yugi" "boy talking to the TV are ya?" "oh yeah well you yell at it over the sports" he smirks "yeah it's a thing none of us can control but what I wanna know is what's the deal with this ghostly guy in the show" "oh hes a ghost and" "like me" "well no hes a plus soul if you think about it but the world lies in the fate of those two people" "right over a card game" I chuck the pillow at him "it's not just any card game each card has powers of its own and the stronger they are" "so kind of like soul reapers and Arracars" "yeah kind of" I guess I won't get though his thick head.

"GET OFF ME" oh boy Ulquiorra is up "why did batman scream?" "most likely he was cuddling Ulqui in his sleep thinking it was me and well" I hear Ulquiorra shouting things like "you little annoying pest" and so on "yep hes yelling at Ulqui" "isn't he the only one that can understand the bat?" "Well no sometimes he can talk to me in my head" "no wonder you're so in to that TV show" I hit him with my pillow again "ow Ren quit it!" "what's going on?" we look up to Ulquiorra and Ulqui "hes being mean to me" I said going in to fake tears.

"What she lying" "Grimmjow whatever you done say you're sorry before I kick your ass" Ulqui lands in fount of me _"was he picking on you because wait its Saturday! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP I WANTED TO WATCH IT TO" _Ulqui starts a fuss again "Watch what?" "Ren was watching this stupid TV show about people fighting with cards and I just made some comments about it" "he didn't even let me explain it to him" Ulqui screeches at him

"Ulquiorra I don't speak bat so" "Ulqui is saying you need to understand it to be able to enjoy it he all so said that you're so stupid you couldn't beat Ren in the game even if you knew every rule and card" "you stupid bat when I get my hands on you" I hug Ulqui "leave him alone can't you just be nice to us what did we ever do to you" I see Ulquiorra glare at Grimmjow "look I'm sorry I didn't know but that bat has been annoying me to long" "he does it to everybody put up with it"

I am cooking at lunch time when I feel some one hug me from behind. I gasp I'm not use to being treated like this. "What's worrying you?" I blush it's just Ulquiorra. I see Ulqui fly and land on his stand. "You like it when I cook don't you Ulqui" _"you bet I do you let me lick the blow and it looks like your making cookies yummy!"_ "you shouldn't give him cookie mix" "it's all right this mix doesn't have egg in it so he'll be fine any way you wanna try some" "I have never liked sweet things" "Ulqui does and hes part of you right?" "I guess I can try one"

When I am taking them out the over I see Ulqui pop out of the bowl "boy maybe Ulquiorra was right you're a mess" he blinks "Yum I smell what the fuck cool are we cooking him" I knee Grimmjow in the balls. He drops to his knees in pain. "why you little" "what's going on in here woe Grimm-kitty what happened" "he was saying we should cook Ulqui" Ulquiorra said looking up from the book he was reading at the table "and you let her hit him in the dick" _"that's because Ulquiorra loves me hey Ren can I have a bath?" _"Maybe cooking him is a good idea" "why what he says?" "Boys stop it or I'm telling Nel and Arisu what you have been up to" "speaking of them where are they" "Arisu goes the spa every Saturday and Nel want with her"

I wash Ulqui in the sink why the cookies are cooling "there you're all done" he looks like a big fluff ball but it's his own fault. I see Ulquiorra smirk behind his book "that's a good look for you Ulqui" _"you know since you got your feelings back I don't like the new you your all ways picking on me!"_ "I'm kidding Ulqui man and I am meant to be the one that can't take a joke" I look at the book in his hand. "So what you reading" "I found this book in you draw when I started reading it I got in to it" "well that's good" the doorbell rings. I walk over and get it I blink "Ming what are you doing here don't you work today" "I just got off I wanted to see if you wanted to share this cake I made oh and I got this Rose tea I think Ulqui would like" oh no Ming hasn't meet Ulquiorra yet. "I guess but not to noise to day Nnoitra has a hangover" as we walk in and she takes off her shoes Ulqui is on the door. "So Ren you missed two weeks of school and Nnoitra and Grimmjow didn't show and Shinji wouldn't tell me anything" Ulqui flew down and landed on my shoulder. "Oh hey Ulqui I got this tea I want you to try _"Tea? Really oh man I love her teas!" _"What whose there" I gulp "Ming this is Ulquiorra" Ming blinks Ulquiorra's giga hides his hollow mask and whole but not his green tear marks. "Ulquiorra this is my friend Ming and Ming this is Ulqui's real owner" "wow your Ulqui's owner so you're the one that showed him how to be so kind" Ulquiorra blinked then looked to Ulqui "and here I had the idea you only liked me and Ren" Ulqui flaps his wings _"hey she brings me great teas! And she feeds me so shes cool"_ Ulquiorra just looks at Ulqui confused "you know I think you don't all ways bring out the best in him" I blinked "what was that" "well I'm just saying you let him get away with everything."

"Oh is Ulquiorra upset that little Ulqui gets more love" Ming said giggling before she walks in to the kitchen. I grab Ulquiorra's arm to stop him following "she can't see ghosts and doesn't know anything" "so" "I am warning you if she finds out I have been lying to her she won't be my friend any more Ulquiorra besides Shinji shes the only real person from the world of the living that cares" "I care Ren" "you're not human shes the only human friend I have to get away from all of this I need that now and again" he smiles and kisses my head "I promise"

"what took you two" I blush a little "oh you can't hide it from me Ren" I gulp and rub my neck "you two are going out right" "yeah guess we can't hide that" "I think that's so cool but Ulquiorra you better take care of her" Ulqui Screeched in joy when the tea bot is done "one for Ren, one for Ulquiorra and one for the cutest little guy Ulqui" Ulquiorra groans, I guess he knows Ulqui will let all of this go to his head. "oh come on Ulquiorra shes been doing this since Ulqui has stayed here he'll be fine his in more danger from Grimmjow then her" "oh yeah is Grimmjow and Nnoitra here to" "they are in their rooms" "don't they wanna come out and see me" "Nnoitra I think is a bit sick of your hugs" "but hes cute!" Ulquiorra looks uneasy I guess it's because Ming's human.

"oh yeah I forgot I wanted you to get better and I know you like the show so here" she hands me a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards "wow thanks oh cool it's the same deck as Yugi's" "yeah I know you like Yugi best since you cosplay as him every year by the way how do you get your costume to look so good" "skill I guess" "are you in to cosplay Ulquiorra?" "Cosplay?" "YOU DON'T KNOW" "Ulquiorra cosplay is where you dress up as a person from a TV show or something maybe like the time I dressed up as you does that help" "kind of" "you dressed up as your boyfriend" "well he was in old style clothing" "like a kimono" "Grimm said I couldn't pull it off" "your odd sometimes you know" "sometimes a bit of oddness isn't such a bad thing" "yeah like your tattoos" Ulquiorra looks at her "what's with those any way" "Ulquiorra's name is Spanish it's a variation of El Que Llora and El Que Lora means the one who cries" "it's still shocking that you speak Spanish" "Still shocking you know that" but she cut me off.

"Way so are you from Europe?" "my father was from Spain but my mother was Japanese" "so that's why you look like you do I knew you had to only be half Japanese" "Ren gets called odd for having so many friends that are not Japanese and the fact she looks half European" "Ren wasn't your father Spanish as well?" "My adopted father wasn't but you mean Rex Right" Ulquiorra nodded "you meet up with your real dad?" "no I got a phone call saying he was dead" "oh Ren I'm sorry" "it's fine I did this long without him" "Rex's family and mine was close when I was younger Rex use to teach me" "Really wow so you could teach Ren what he should you"

"The laws in Spain and japan are not the same I couldn't teach that stuff here." "that's too bad oh well we will have to teach Ren something else" "boy I feel like you're trying to pick my life for me" "I can't help it I mean you haven't even got a job yet Ren" "well I don't need one just yet I mean my uncle" Shinji can't pay for me forever maybe I should get a job. "Ren doesn't need to since myself and the others moved in" "what do you guys work us" "just normal every day jobs but the pays good" I blinked _"Ulquiorra didn't get to tell you yet he and the other Arracars got jobs now they guard the humans and the funny shop guy pays them! Pretty sweet right?"_ "Have you been to his work place" "yeah lots of times" Ulquiorra gave Ulqui a quick look.

The door slides open to Grimmjow. "GRIMMJOW PUT SOME CLOTHS ON" I snap he blinked "but I'm only shirtless" Ulquiorra gets up "Ulquiorra isn't he bigger then you?" Ming want to go on when Ulquiorra chucked Grimmjow back in to the hall way. "And stay there stupid kitty you can come out when your fully dressed" "I hate it when you do that why can't you pick on Nnoitra!" "Hes already got Nellie for that and any way you're more fun" "I liked you better when you had no feelings" oh boy here we go again. "you two knock it off" they both look to me "Grimmjow put a shirt on and Ulquiorra sit down the one that doesn't listen has to stay at the worst place for a week" "I am not staying with that shop keeper" Ulquiorra snaps sitting down "like the shop keeper scares me" "that's Ulquiorra's place of pain not yours I know someone better to boss you around" "fuck I am not staying at that dammed strawberries" he runs in to his room.

"Strawberry?" "nick name for some one Grimmjow doesn't like he won't speak his real name but oh well" the doorbell goes again and open "hey Ren hope you don't mind me dropping by I got a spare key" "Shinji what are you doing here" "Ming you're here didn't I tell you not to bother Ren" "she seems better now" "she isn't trust me" "what brings you here Shinji" "for once its business can I talk to you the spoon and kitty cat" "Spoon?" "Nnoitra's nick name" "I guess so we will use Nnoitra's room" "isn't that guy still asleep at this time" "we will just have to wake him I won't be long Ren" "oh sure don't worry I'll be fine" "just some normal stuff don't worry Ren" "Shinji works with them" "yeah they have the meetings here because Nnoitra doesn't like going in to work much and they all feel better at home"

When she leaves I turn and gasp seeing all of them but Shinji in soul form "where going out job calls" Nnoitra said walking past us "but" "Shinji is staying with you don't worry we will be fine" I nod and watch as they leave "Ren we gotta talk" "about what?"

"I know what you're going to get yourself in to" "what do you mean Shinji" "Ren I'm part hollow remember and because of that I breed like hollows" I blinked "you're the same you see hollows until the highest form are sexless." "So?" "Only Ulquiorra has a sex out of all of the Arracar you have living with you!" "so that means" "hes an Alpha end of the cant be a beta no matter what but say Grimmjow or Nnoitra got weaker even though they seem to be men if they fall in to Beta they both could get pregnant" "gross that's wrong Shinji" "yeah I know but I'm a pack Alpha since I run my group" "bosting again" he glared at me "since I play your uncle and I have been taking care of you since you was born I'm classes as your father well in hollow laws any way now your real dads dead" "so that means"

"Yep I'm ya papa! Any way if you marry Ulquiorra you got to follow hollow laws for the wedding" "oh right" "you can have a wedding in the world of the living as well but you need a hollow wedding first" "ok what's that" "you gotta sleep with him simple as"


	18. Lemon

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 18: Lemon

"_Yep I'm ya papa! Any way if you marry Ulquiorra you got to follow hollow laws for the wedding" "oh right" "you can have a wedding in the world of the living as well but you need a hollow wedding first" "ok what's that" "you gotta sleep with him simple as" _

I blushed deeply at what Shinji just told me. I have to sleep with Ulquiorra before where married. I grip my sleeves.

"I know you wanna wait until after your married but to Ulquiorra you won't be married until after you both have well you know" I nodded

"Thanks Shinji I understand" I give him a hug he sighed and put his arms around me "I know what I want. I wanna be with Ulquiorra end of and this is what I have to do to be with him." He rubbed my back. "But can you do me a favour?"

"You want me to keep Grimmjow and Nnoitra out of the house and their crazy girlfriend's right?" I nodded he chuckled "your so shy you know but whatever I'll keep them away don't worry"

I sighed as I cook dinner for just me and Ulquiorra. I hear the door open. "welcome back" "thanks I'm gonna get my Giga on whatever your cooking it smells good" hes tired maybe tonight isn't the night. I looked at my cooking.

I felt arms around my waist. I blush deeply. "Easy night?" he placed his head on my shoulder and sighed

"Hollows where low level but annoying" I nodded "by the way Shinji said the others can't come home why is that?" I blushed deeply.

"Well me and Shinji talked" he nodded as I turned to him as he crossed his arms. "And he told me about the fact that most hollows are sexless until their the highest level before their an Arracar like yourself"

"Go on"

"And he told me about the rules of weddings" I am blushing so deeply and I can't even look at him.

"Is this what you really want?" I look up at Ulquiorra. He took both my hands "do you really want this Ren? Do you really want to be with me the rest of your life?"

I grip his hands. I look in to his green eyes and at once all my fears and worries melt away. "I want this. I want to be with you no matter what. I'm not going to lose you again, I couldn't bare it"

Ulquiorra hugged me close "then if this is want you want we will do this" I giggled

"After dinner Mr I cooked just for you!" he smiled kindly it made me blush to see Ulquiorra smile. So use to his normal empty face around others and outside the house. "Go on wash your hands" "my Giga's hands are not dirty only my" "please just go and wash your hands" he did turning to the bath room. I set out the table as hes gone.

He walks back in calmly "do you need any help" "you could make us both drinks" he nodded and started to make some tea. "May I ask why Ulqui is being so behaved?" "I put a sleeping tablet in his tea I didn't really think you would want to be annoyed" I look round to get something and see the sly look he gives me I blush deeply "I didn't know you was so cheeky" I blush deeper and slap his arm hearing him softly chuckle.

I start to dish out our food and I blush as I place it in fount of Ulquiorra. "It smells great Ren you know I haven't really liked what humans call food until I tried your cooking." I blushed deeply "I'm a human Ulquiorra" he gave me a look as he drank some of his tea. He put his cup down "Ren your half Arracar and your father was a vasto lord much like myself you're not a human your more than that" I blush he then smiled "besides if you was just Human trash than why would we even be sitting here eating dinner" "because not all humans are trash"

He rolled his eyes as we ate. We talked a few times more before we were done. I looked at my hands as I put things away in the dish washer. I don't have anything to stop what is going to happen now. The time has come for me to marry Ulquiorra. "Ren I run us a bath." I blushed deeply us as in where in the bath together!

I blush as I walk in to the bath room in just a towel. He smiles at me only in his trousers he kissed my fore head "there is no need to be worried" I blushed as he took his trousers off and then got in the water. I deeply blush as I let the towel drop and join him in the bath.

I relax quickly as he plays with my hair "I didn't know you was this beautiful" I blushed and placed a hand on his chest I then blinked "your number tattoo" "yes you haven't seen this before have you" I blushed and shook my head "I never knew it was on your chest I had the idea it was somewhere strange like Nnoitra's" "is this not a strange place" "no lots of people have tattoos on their chest and back and their arms." "You don't" "well tattoos normally hurt! And besides I don't like needles."

"Would you mind having one" "if it didn't hurt and it wasn't in a silly place" I blushed as Ulquiorra nibbles my ear lobe. I never knew Ulquiorra could act like that. But I guess tonight I'm gonna see a whole new side of Ulquiorra "because when we married you will get a tattoo of my number as well" I blushed deeply.

The scented candles around us are making me feel so relaxed and calm but as making me feel a little hotter.

Ulquiorra walked with me putting a towel around myself and his waist. "Are you ready for this?" I nodded "then" he kissed my lips "I'm ready"

With those last two words, he pushed me onto the bed and forced my legs to separate, positioning himself between my thighs. His hands moved trailed along my sides, memorizing every curve, every inch of exposed skin.

His lips claimed mine again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He was in complete control, and i had absolutely no problem with it. A low moan rumbled through my chest as i felt his hands upon my nearly exposed breasts.

Ulquiorra lifted me slightly and removed my towel , once he removed the towel and tossed it across the room. He stared down at me for a few moments before he began to kiss, nip, and suck on my left nipple. "U-ulqui...orra." I moaned, closing my eyes.

He continued to nip and suck at my nipple, soon switching to the other, he massaged the one his mouth wasn't taking care of. This continued for a while before he removed his lips from my breast and stared up at me. My face was red and slightly sweaty. "Do you want me to continue, Ren?" He asked.

It took me a moment to answer. Unable to speak, i nodded twice. This pleased him. My blush darkened even more when i felt his arousal poke my inner thigh.

Ulquiorra kissed down the valley of breasts, slowly reaching my navel.

His eyes locked with my own. "What is it, Ren?" He purred.

"D-dont...tease." i managed to say. Ulquiorra ignored my plead though, and kissed the area just above my sex. "P-Please, Ulquiorra." i pleaded. Ulquiorra moved back up to my lips, pecking them lightly.

"Shh..." He whispered, placing his hand over my warmth. Two of his fingers slowly began to rub my clit."You're wet, Ren." He purred in my ear before nipping at it lightly. He moved his lips to the crevice of my neck, nipping and sucking along the collar bone.

I moaned loudly, squirming underneath his body. "U-Ulquiorra!" The pleasure building up. He pulled away from my neck, small but very noticeable hickeys along the right side.

Positioned himself between my legs once again.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on my warmth once again, but instead of rubbing me, he pushed two of his fingers inside me. "Say my name." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. i couldn't help but let out a moan of pain and pleasure as his fingers moved in and out, occasionally scissoring.

Countless moans escaped my lips as he continued to push his fingers in deeper and deeper. He wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied. "Say it, Ren." He repeated, biting my ear lightly.

"Ulquiorra!" i yelled, biting my lower lip to prevent myself from doing so once again. Ulquiorra ghostly smirked against my skin and pulled his fingers away before i was about to release. He stood up and stared down at my worn out body.

I looked at him then let my stare travel down to his length. i had to refrain from gasping in shock when I realized how large it was. "U-ulquiorra... I don't think it will um...fit." I said, embarrassed. He just smirked and forced my legs apart once again.

"There's no need to worry." He whispered, staring into my eyes. Ulquiorra positioned himself in front of my entrance and pressed his forehead against mine. "Just relax. It will only hurt for a few minutes." He assured me.

Before i knew it, he pushed all of himself inside me. Some pain surged through my body. i shut my brown eyes and sighing ragidly.

His lips claimed my, his hands rubbing sides as if he were trying to sooth me and make the pain stop. i whimpered as he slowly began to move in and out, forcing himself in deeper. The pain slowly but surely began to fade and was replaced with pleasure.

As a signal for him to start going faster, i let out a low moan and wrapped arms around his neck. He smirked lightly and grabbed my hips, sliding in and out slowly. He let out a few moans himself as i moaned loudly with every thrust.

Ulquiorra gained speed with every thrust, going faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He kissed and nipped at my neck and jaw line as i continued to moan loudly. A knot slowly began to build up in my stomach as he continued to thrust.

"Ah...ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm...ah! Ah!" Moaning as his thrusts became rougher and faster. "U-Ulquiorra!" i moaned loudly as he continued to slide in and out of me. He moaned, he sucked roughly on my neck to conceal his moans.

In and out, faster, faster, deeper, deeper. The pleasure became unbearable, not being able to stand it anymore. "Ulquiorra!" Screaming i was pushed over the edge, walls clamping down on his stiff cock and spilling my sweet juices all over his length.

That wasn't enough for him, though. Ulquiorra stopped thrusting for only a moment to sit on his knees and wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned back and gripped the sheets as the thrusts began once again. He was panting heavily already.

The thrusts became wild and hard, forcing me to bite my lip harshly. The bed began to squeak and sway back and forth. His moans became louder, his thrusts going in deeper. "Ulquiorra!" i screamed for what seemed like the thousandth time. But it was because he had found my g-spot.

Over and over, he slammed into me, hitting that spot. i tried to holding myself back, but couldn't and came once again on his cock. "Ren!" He yelled when my walls clamped down on his length once again.

With one last thrust, he went deeper than ever before, releasing his seed deep inside me. Some of it dripped out and down our thighs. We were both sweaty and hot from the heat our bodies had created.

Ulquiorra remained there for a few seconds before pulling out with a loud moan. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me weakly, kissing my forehead. "U-ulquiorra..." i whispered, kissing his chest.

When I woke I yarned and cuddled in to the warmth I felt. "HEY YOU TWO GET UP I WANT SOME THING TO EAT" Nnoitra bangs on the door shouting. I felt the warmth I am lying on move and I opened my eyes. "go back to sleep Love I'll deal with him" I shook my head and started to get up "I'm the one that cooks I'll get up" "wait Ren" but I stand and my knees buckle. I gasp in pain as I sit on the floor "Ren I tried to warn you I'm sorry I" "its fine I'll be all right just help me get dressed and up Nnoitra wont go away until I cook something" he sighed and listened to me getting dressed himself first.

He helped me walk to the kitchen without being seen but had to get me a stole to sit on to do the cooking "Ren can't you stand?" Grimmjow asked when he sees me "my legs hurt I'll be fine" "should I get Ulquiorra?" "he knows" he walks in fighting with Nnoitra "so why wasn't we able to come home last night huh?"

"we mated" it was all Ulquiorra said Grimmjow dropped his glass "GRIMMJOW CLEAN THAT UP RIGHT NOW" "Sorry!" "you no way" "DON'T BE MEAN" "sorry Nel"

"So Ren if you and Ulquiorra are mated then does that mean…." "we will still have a human wedding if Ren wishes" "really?" I asked he nodded and smiled at me I blush "so where's your tattoo" Nel asked me taking my hands "my Tattoo?" "I got one when I mated with Nnoitra" "but Nel you already had" "no a number 5 on my shoulder" she pulled her shirt down to show me "yeah me to so where's yours? Or do they all end up on our shoulders?" Arisu asked smiling at me. "it's on her left shoulder blade" Ulquiorra said calmly I blinked "isn't you're on your left chest" "yes it's as if mine is a both my heart and hers is under it"

Nel helps me dish out the pancakes I had made every one and I take a seat next to Ulquiorra. even though I was still in a little pain I had to put up with it. "yum great as all ways Ren" Grimmjow has all ways liked my cooking. "thank you Grimmjow" "can you teach me how to make coffee? You let Ulquiorra make his own tea." "that is because Grimmjow unlike my tea's you go very hyper with more than one cup of coffee if you can make it your self I dare to think what would happen to the flat." "he has a point Grimmy you do get a bit hyper maybe we should get you catnip"

I blinked at Arisu's idea "does catnip work on you?" "so what if it does" I giggle "what whats so funny" I shake my head smiling. I could image that Grimmjow acting like a high house cat.

"so whats very body up to today?" I asked as I watch Nel finish her pancakes. "me and Nel are going to look around town for cloths Nel thinks I need some new ones." Nel nodded to this and I happily thank her but not out loud. Nnoitra only has two pairs of cloths the ones he got with his Giga and his school uniform.

"I'm taking Grimmy to the zoo" I blinked "Arisu wants to see these animals" "you might find some animal you can relate to their Grimm" he blinked

"as for you and myself Ren I think its best if you relax until it doesn't hurt to walk" "really I'm fine Ulquiorra" he looked at me. I want tell him again when we hear a screech. "so he at last wakes up" Ulqui lands in the middle of the table steering at Ulquiorra. "what did you do to piss of the bat?" "don't look at me Ulqui it was Ren who put sleeping tablets in your tea" _"Ren how could you" _"I'm sorry I just didn't think you would want to be awake for what happened last night cant you forgive me" he melted at my puppy eyes "ok give it a rest your making me feel bad now" Nnoitra snaps getting up.

Once every one was gone for the day and all the cleaning was done, me and Ulquiorra sat down to watch a movie. I cuddled in to him as we did my head on his chest. He rubs my side in a calming way. The doorbell rings I sit up to get it but Ulquiorra was already up. "oh hello Ming" I blinked Ming's here but why? "Hey Ulquiorra is Ren in?" "yes but shes not feeling 100% right now" "it's fine I got her some cookies" poor Ulquiorra hasn't learnt how hard it is to say no to her "I guess it's all right but as long as she doesn't get up"

They walk in "hey Ulquiorra said you don't feel well" I just nodded she sat down on the floor next to me. Ulqui blinked at her from his blankets on the coffee table "and hello Ulqui did you miss me?" Ulqui Screeched and tried to look in her bag. "stop that sometimes I really wonder about you" Ulquiorra had picked up Ulqui before sitting down next to me again.

"Ulquiorra be nice to Ulqui!" "Ming please keep it down" "oh sorry so I got you some cookies and well" I wine and that makes both Ulquiorra and Ming look at me. I felt a burning in my chest. "Ren" Ulquiorra's voice for once is full of worry. "your chest hmm is it a stabbing pain or a" "burning" I snap cutting across Ming. "I think I should take you to bed" he lifts me up, I start to feel dizzy when he does.

I open my eyes to find Ulquiorra over me and I can hear Ming in the kitchen. "hey how ya feeling" I blinked "Shinji?" "I called him over hes better with half hollow stuff" Ulquiorra mumbled "so Ren do ya feel strange at all right now?" "no I feel" but I blinked. I had sat up and lying next to me is "my body what?" "it seems your now able to leave your body a little like Ichigo but you don't become a soul reaper like he does you become an Arracar without a whole or mask" I look at Ulquiorra "I asked Ming to make you something to eat because when I tried to put you down your body want down but your soul was still holding on to me" I blushed "Ren this is nothing to be scared of your just a little more like Ulquiorra and the other now"

I at last get back in my body I look at Ulquiorra "so" he said looking a little confused "I think we should start planning the wedding and" "Nel and Arisu are handling that" I blushed "but that's" "they wanted you to spend time with me you see to us Alpha's protecting our mates is a strong instinct mostly when we newly mate" he hugs me close "so at the moment I don't want you out of my sight" I feel his hand trace the number 4 on my back. "oh sorry I didn't mean to" I blush when I see Ming at the door. "its ok Ren just woke up" "I'll help her change if you want to make her something to eat." "thanks" I mumble Ulquiorra nodded and left to me with Ming.

"here let's get your shirt off" she helps me take it off and gasps. She was standing behind me. "When did you get a tattoo?" "I don't wanna talk about it" "Ren" "Nnoitra and Grimmjow where drinking and I had a few" I snap she giggled and rolled her eyes. "Ren your marked for life now but why the number four?" "Ulquiorra has it tattooed on his chest" "WHAT I knew Nnoitra has a number 5 tattooed on his tong but Ulquiorra….well I guess he does have the tear marks"

"oh and well he asked me to" "NO way he asked you to marry him" I blushed brightly and nodded "oh Ren how great!" "thanks I guess" "you do wanna marry him right" "more than anything!" "then why are you not over joyed?" "well I'm just tried I guess" "yeah Ulquiorra said you fell asleep on the sofa witch isn't like you I bet though he will take great care of you I can tell how much he loves you"

The door opens after I'm dressed and I see Ulquiorra walking in with three cups of tea and a sweet smelling bowl of something. "here tea and one of Nel's soups" "Nel's soups" he smiled I gulp "don't worry they really work Nel is really good a healing I should know."

"healing so was you will not long ago" "you could say I was at the brink of death and she saved me"

I drink it. Even if it smelt nice it tasted really bad. "oh come on you baby" Ming says gigging at me I glare at her Ulquiorra just smiles behind his book. "I don't understand why your so annoyed about this, it tastes better than half the food I use to eat." I glare at him he uses to eat dead hollows.

I gasped hearing a crash outside. "oh my god what was that" Ming says getting up. "Ren Ming stay in here Ulqui" he looks up "you know what to do" and Ulquiorra runs out.

"what is he thinking it's a gang or something" Ming runs to the window then gasps "what" "what is that thing" I get up and snakingly walk over "can't you see that thing" she can see the hollow there was a green light of Ulquiorra's Cero and then the thing was gone. "what was that light?" the door bangs open to Ulquiorra in his Giga. "did you see that monster and the flash of green light?" he blinked eyes wide for a split second.

"Ming are you feeling all right?" he wants to go on but "man Ulquiorra needing a Cero for a common holl…" Nnoitra gulped seeing Ming. She blinked "Nnoitra you twat" "OW NEL!" "wait Ren you shouldn't be standing Shinji told us what happen bed now" "calm down Nellie I gave her some of your soup she should be fine" "That stuff was made for you Ulquiorra!" he rolled his eyes hands in his pockets.

Ming screams and then everyone blinks. "I am sorry but what's going on?" "Ming I" "Ren stop ok I know some things happened to you your strange and what I saw I" "boy I didn't think her powers would show yet" I jump seeing Shinji standing on the celling "SHINJI" he smiled and walked down the wall Ming looked like she would pass out.

"sorry Ming I like to hang around if ya know what I mean" I hit him in the back of the head "hey that's not nice Ren besides I'm shocked your walking around…" "Shinji what are ya doing here" "that Nnoitra is because Ming has woken up! Oh and the fact I left my soul pills here" Ulquiorra chucked him them "anit those things called soul candy?" "….soul candy what is going on this isn't normal" Shinji grabs her shoulders.

"calm down will ya! Man your giving me a head ake" he sighed and looked at me "so where do we start?" "how about when Ren came to Hueco Mundo?" "Where?"

"Hueco Mundo is home to Hollows like the monster you saw outside and Arracar's such as myself and the others Shinji isn't one of us he is a the other side of the coin" "hollows are?" "lost souls their souls that have fallen in to sadness and hunger" Shinji said spinning his sword on his finger. "SHINJI NO WEAPONS IN THE HOUSE" "sorry man how do you guys deal with her?"

After explaining everything to Ming looked scared and confused. "so your all dead" "in a way" Shinji mumbles.

Ming looks at me and I look away "I think Ren needs some rest Ulquiorra do you mind if us girls use yours and Ren's room tonight" "not at all Nellie" Nel helps me up and drags me to my room with Arisu.

They sighed at me "we heard from Ulquiorra that your more like us now" I nodded "where gonna teach you about being a girl in our race and trust me us Beta's love spending time together."

About half an hour has past and they had gotten me out of my body. "I really don't think I should wear this" they were trying to pick my soul form's uniform. "I liked my old one can't I just wear that?" "Ren Beta's are meant to please their alpha and all so what's the point of having a body and not showing it!"

Someone knocked on the door as I look at myself. Nel had dressed me in Ulquiorra's jacket and had it zipped so it just covered my chest and shorts with long black shocks with white sandals. I look round to Ming "you're not in" I shook my head "what do you think I know we have used Ulquiorra jacket but he shouldn't mind" "she looks well" I just giggled at her face.

"do you wanna help us do her hair" I blinked and at once made my hair Ulquiorra's length "HEY put it back no making yourself look like Ulquiorra or I'm gonna get mad and get Nnoitra!" Nel crosses her arms. "you can change your looks just like that" I smile and nod "and see what's going to happen" she looked shocked I rolled my eyes.

I take her hand and close my eyes _"Hey over here" a little child run to Ming. The Child looked like a young Ulquiorra… "Ming Mummy and Daddy said that you have powers to is it true" Ming nodded "yes but not like your Mummy and Daddy I'm still human" _

"I think you're talking to my son" Nel and Arisu giggle Ming blinks "I see you a little bit older talking about your powers with a child that looks like Ulquiorra." Ming hugged me "isn't that great you're gonna have a baby!" "not yet I hope I mean"

"oh don't worry besides would it shock you if I told you I'm pregnant" I smile "so the one I saw for you" "will soon come true!"

Nel made me walk out of the room (still outside of my body) "Nellie is that" I see Nnoitra blink "ULQUIORRA THINK NEL'S DRAGGED HER OUT HER BODY" he shouts Ulquiorra looks up from the table and the moment his eyes fell on me he dropped his book. "Ren what are you wearing" he didn't look away as he got up to walk over "well Arisu and Nel had the idea they would design my uniform and well I" but he smirks I blush deeply.

"Nel remove Arisu from our room will you" Nel nodded and dragged out the other to and Ulquiorra pulled me to our room I blush deeply.


	19. Wedding Hueco Mundo Style

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 19: Wedding Hueco Mundo Style

"_Nel remove Arisu from our room will you" Nel nodded and dragged out the other to and Ulquiorra pulled me to our room I blush deeply._

When we reach our room he shuts the door locking it. "you know not that I mind this uniform but" he unzipped the jacket I blushed. "you already own one of my jackets and that's for your human body" "so you don't want this to be my uniform?"

"why would I want anyone looking at your body but me I like your old uniform much better" I giggled as he kissed my lips softly.

He got out my old uniform and helped me change. "who designed this uniform?" "its base was my own." I giggled.

When I got back in my body I found that I'm so tired. I leaned on Ulquiorra. "do you want to rest?" I nodded Ulquiorra lifted me up placing me in bed. "hey Ulquiorra oh" it was Ming's voice "it's all right what is it?" "Arisu and Nel said you can't be in here tonight since your wedding in tomorrow" I felt Ulquiorra kiss my head "sleep well ok" I nodded blushing. He left I sighed I want to hug Ulqui but Ming shook her head. "that means you two Ulqui" he blinked "Ming I can't sleep without Ulqui or Ulquiorra" she rolled her eyes and kicked him out I lie down and pulled the blankets up feeling cold.

{Dream}

_I watch scared and broken not knowing what to do. I then see Ulquiorra standing Ichigo is back to normal again but Ulquiorra is missing an arm and leg._

_I run over and hug him "Ulquiorra" his hand runs through my hair. I look up to see his wigs fading to dust. He leans close and whispers three words I never knew I would hear. "I love you" I blush "I love you Ulquiorra" he gives me a quick smile. I knew he was dying I knew it deep inside of me. "Please don't die don't leave me" "I'll all ways be with you now I gave you part of my soul" with that he faded away._

_Tears welled in my eyes and I scream and then I start to scoop up his ash in my hands "Ulquiorra no" he can't leave me! "ULQUIORRA!" I shout sobbing I felt arms go around me pulling me away from his ash_

{Normal}

I sit up to see Ulquiorra and Nel in my room "Ren what's wrong?" I see worry in Ulquiorra's eyes. I couldn't speak I hadn't had those nightmares since he came back. "Ren you were screaming" the door opened "was it that dream again" the others looked to Grimmjow in his blue pants. My eyes water and I try to wipe them away. "dream what dream?" "Ulquiorra Ren since you came back it hasn't happened but I think if you're not next to her she well" it seemed to click for Nel who cut over Grimmjow. "she sees the moment he died doesn't she" that made me shake. I felt Ulquiorra's arms hug me and I cried in to his night shirt. "I'm right here ok I'm never going to leave you again I promise" I knew he meant those words but it doesn't stop that moment haunting me.

The moment his body turned to ash in my very arms. "why didn't you tell us Grimmjow?" I hear Nel snap. "it stopped she wasn't screaming every night any more I didn't think it would happen again since he was back but I guess what happened scared the life out of her"

I fall asleep in Ulquiorra's arms after he calms me down. I hear voices as I start to wake up. Even though I'm still half asleep I just lie and listen to the voices talk.

"were sorry we didn't think it was a big problem." I hear Arisu whisper softly. "a big problem she can't sleep without Ulquiorra at her side! What if he has to work at night?" I hear Ming snap. "me and Grimm will cover look we hate seeing her like that as much as you to! Ren is our family!"

"I shouldn't have let her see what was to happen" "you didn't know it would do this to her" "she watched me die Nellie! What if it happens again I couldn't bear to think what would happen to her"

"she seemed all right less happy but ok last time" "yeah but kitten you heard her if it had been any longer she could have been driven crazy no one should have to go through what she did"

"I remember at school before you guys joined Orihime and the others they kept saying to her they brain washed you and stuff that couldn't of helped could it?" "I think she was just putting on a brave face before if she didn't have Ulqui I bet she would have killed herself on the spot you died on Ulquiorra even I could see it you was her world and well now I see shes yours I think if she had tried to live on with nothing left of you she would have never worked right or been the same the night I showed up and told her we might be able to bring you back it was like someone had relit her life because those eyes I saw that night where the eyes of some one already dead"

"I think we all know what we have to do right?" "yes I have to stay with her no matter what I can't let her be driven crazy because of that boy" "your blaming Ichigo?" "no that other one the one that dragged her to the top of the dome if he had kept them where they were safe then she wouldn't have been there to see my death."

"but then you wouldn't have told her those words would you"

"I knew when I was dying if I didn't say them if I ever came back I would be before her saying them"

I open my eyes to my clock reading 8:30 and Nel shaking me awake. I sit up seeing Ulquiorra gone. "good you have just 5 hours to get ready before your wedding." I blinked and looked around. "where is Ulquiorra or Ulqui?" she blinked. "they already left to get him ready you can't see him till the wedding now remember!" I nodded and got up.

Once I had eaten and stuff the doorbell rings and Ming, who's still here, gets it. "Orihime? What are you doing here" "I'm here to see Ren I wanna talk to her"

"Let her in we have time" I wince when she pulled my hair why doing it "ow Nel that hurt" "stop moving then" I sighed why can't I just use my powers. "what's going on?" I look up to see in the mirror Orihime is standing behind Nel with Ming. "I'm doing Ren's hair. Ming could you go check on Arisu?" "sure I'm right on it Nel"

"you look lovely Ren is there a party you're going to?" I looked in the mirror at her. "Orihime I'm getting married" her eyes widen before she closes them. "to Ulquiorra I guess" she mumbled. "there your hair is done and your make up if you touch it your dead got it missy!" I nodded and Nel left to check on Arisu and Ming. "I'm sorry for what I said" I blinked looking at Orihime "I shouldn't have said those things to you and Ulquiorra"

"its ok Orihime I am not mad with you any more, besides how can I be angry or upset today! It's my wedding day" I smiled she blinked and had the look of wait you're not being forced in to this.

"Time for the dress!" Nel said walking in with Arisu and Ming. Ming had the look of I am so sorry. On her face.

Nel made me step in to the dress. It was long and white just under my chest is a black band that at the back does up as a bow and its ribbons go all the way down my back, the white dress its self was sleeve less, long and very fitting on me I gasp as Nel did the zip up. "you look SO cute! Oh Ulquiorra's gonna have a nose bleed or something when he sees you" Arisu said giggling. I blushed and then blinked seeing in the Mirror Orihime's face.

"is something wrong Orihime does it look bad at the back?" "your shoulder blade" I blinked could she see my Tattoo? "oh you saw her mark it means shes Ulquiorra's we all have one don't worry it didn't even hurt getting it!"

"sorry I just didn't know"

They covered my eyes and made me walk some where I blinked when I saw we were in Hueco Mundo. "Urahara said he would do the wedding and it would still count in human laws we all so wanted to make sure you and Ulquiorra got married here" I blushed seeing I was in my room from when I stayed here. "what is this room I remember you guys telling me about Hueco Mundo but" "this is where I stayed when I was here"

Ming blinked looking around "its white…." I rolled my eyes and blinked seeing my drawing of Ulquiorra that I had left when I was taken home was somehow on my pillow. "how did that get there" I said blinking I then found when I picked it up a note and a rose was under it. "oh Ulquiorra is such a Romeo" Ming said giggling seeing what I was doing. I opened the note confused.

_Being here somehow doesn't remind me of the pain and hurt I once felt it reminds me of you and the times you smiled at me. you healed my cold and dead heart now let me return the blessing by protecting you forever._

"oh Ulquiorra" I mumble feeling ready to cry tears of joy. "yep a real Romeo!" "Ren I'm going with Arisu to make sure everyone got here ok! Ming's gonna stay here" I nodded and watched them leave.

Ming hugged me I smiled "look at you Ren you're getting married and ok its to an Arracar and I am at last understanding all this hollow and soul reaper stuff but your happy for once in your life your happy I can't believe this day has come" I blushed and then smiled seeing the table I once sat at talking with Ulquiorra and/or Grimmjow. "me and Ulquiorra spent a lot of time here once" I mumbled looking around the cold room. It hadn't changed at all, nothing no dust or anything, the moon still unmoving.

The door opened again. "hey I'm walking you down" it was Shinji I hugged him he was in his soul reaper uniform with captain's jacket looking as smart as ever. "you look nice" he rolled his eyes then blinked at me "what" I asked blushing. "you look lovely Ulquiorra's gonna be really over protective the moment he sees you" I blushed hearing that seeing Arisu and Nel waiting outside I take Shinji's hand "you ready" I nodded and let him walk me to the hall that I remember use to be used for Aizen's stupid meetings.

The doors opened to a whole new room. The celling now has a sky light letting the moon light in and letting it shine on a white stone arch, the table was gone and the chair's had grown in to many rows. I now see under the arch is a man with black hair and a white uniform, when he turned I blushed seeing it was Ulquiorra, his hollow mask on his head once again, his green eyes shine in the light of the moon as if filled with life, his Arracar uniform made him look very smart and it wasn't messed up for once since he didn't have his hands in his pockets. His eyes meet with mine and I blushed.

That moment no one else mattered to me. just him, the one I wasn't going to ever let go of. I felt Shinji hold my hand out to Ulquiorra when we at last meet before taking his seat. Ulquiorra's hand was cool as it held my own our fingers lacing together.

I didn't really hear what Urahara was saying until I heard Ulquiorra say I do, I had gotten lost in his eyes. "do you Ren Jade Kuro take Ulquiorra Schiffer to be your wedded husband"

"I do"

He smiled a little. "for richer or poorer" "in health and in sickness" "I promise to love and protect you"

I felt him let my hands go and then he takes my left hand placing the ring on it. "Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." I blushed a little seeing the wonderful gold ring on my finger the green gem glinting in the moon light.

I take the ring for him placing it on his finger remembering my lines, even though I was still full of nerves, "Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." His hands and mine laced together once more as I gave in to his green eyes that shine with happiness. "with the power placed in me I now pronouns you husband and wife, Ulquiorra if you would" I blushed having to kiss in fount of so many people but it was all lost once more the moment his lips meet mine. My eyes close and I wine softly when he has to pull away. I suddenly come back to where I was people clapping, me standing under the light of Hueco Mundo's moon holding hands with Ulquiorra.

I just hugged him he smiled placing his arms around me my arms around his neck. I felt him nuzzle his nose in to my neck. "I love you" I blushed hearing those words "I love you too" I whispered but I knew he heard me his grip getting tighter.

The party was hell for me any way but I wouldn't change it, besides Shinji telling a load of stories about me. "Ren you and Ulquiorra have to dance" I blinked could Ulquiorra even dance? I had never asked. I looked to him he took my hand as if saying trust me.

Placing one hand on my waist the other held my hand still I placed my free hand on his shoulder. I hear this softly song start to play and he starts to dance with me I blushed deeply, having never danced like this before. He was very light on his feet, maybe his years of training under Aizen to be fast with that hollow run of his helped? Our eyes meet again and I blushed placing my head on his chest as we dance. I see others had joined us dancing now. Even Nel had got Nnoitra to dance.

I blushed as we kept dancing "you don't like dancing" I hear Ulquiorra mumble I blushed deeply. "I just didn't know you could" I felt his hand rub my waist. "Shinji showed me how to saying I needed to learn"

As the night went on I danced with a few other people two even Grimmjow wanted to dance with the bride. Ulquiorra smiled as he watched me dance with Shinji who wasn't really dancing just being Shinji. The evening is drawing to a close when someone tapped my shoulder. Ulquiorra blinked he had just taken my hand to dance again. "sorry would you mind if I dance with her" it was Ichigo. Did Nel invite him? "not for long though" Ulquiorra didn't sound happy but I knew he didn't want to wreck the wedding by fighting.

"did you wanna talk" I asked as Ichigo, who all so is a shock he can dance, And I move across the dance floor. "yeah I'm sorry for everything I said and I'm gonna say that to him to, I see your happy and I just wish that one day I can have a bride smiling like you are" I rolled my eyes.

When I at last got to dance with Ulquiorra again it was a very slow dance we even hardly moved. Ulquiorra seemed lost in the music. I just closed my eyes listening to the faith sound of a heart beat that I was maybe dreaming coming from his chest.

As the night sadly ended Nel and Arisu had made me change in to a green dress and handed me a bag and my hand bag. I blinked confused. "you got to be kidding you two planed a honey moon to!" they nodded giggling. "go have fun relax make Ulquiorra feel even more lucky to have you" Arisu said giggling I blushed deeply. "just don't let him get to crazy we want a normal Ulquiorra when he gets home" I blinked at Nel as if I would be the bad one! The door opens to Ulquiorra who smiled at me dressed in a green shirt and black trousers holding a bag as well. "have fun and remember be good" I glare at them as I walk to Ulquiorra. "they are forcing me as well" he mumbled. We walked back in to the hall I saw the Garganta at the end just behind the Arch and every one in lines each side of the walk way. As we walked though I knew they chucked confetti at us, as I stepped in to the mouth shaped opening I take one look back and see Ming and Shinji standing waving as it started to close I looked to Ulquiorra who smiled and kissed my head.

"come on we don't want to be stuck here" and with that I followed him along the white path he made for us, to where ever our honey moon would be.


	20. Shock

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 20: Shock

"_Come on we don't want to be stuck here" and with that I followed him along the white path he made for us, to where ever our honey moon would be. _

I blushed when we stepped out. Were in Hawaii! But there aren't a lot of people here. Ulquiorra takes my hand as if he knows where were going.

A kind woman greeted us at the deck. "Your Mr and Mrs Schiffer yes?" Ulquiorra nodded and shocked me by speaking in the native language to the woman who spoke back. Before I knew what was happening Ulquiorra was already leading me to our room. "I didn't know you could speak more Languages?" he smiled. "it comes in handy besides the woman just said where the only ones here at the moment and the beach out back is for us to use and not the public at this time of night" I blushed deeply thinking about that only half remembering this was our honey moon.

He placed our bags down and smiled at me kindly. "I'm going for a shower ok it's been a long day" he kissed my fore head and walks in to the bath room. I bit my lip before sitting on the bed waiting to hear the shower start running before I opened my bag. Nel and Arisu had changed everything I had packed! My long white night dress was gone replaced by a small night dress that looked only to make it to the middle of my thighs and besides the bra bit looked all most see though. And I had no other night wear! I sighed knowing it was all I had so putting it on along with some underwear, before taking my hair out its tight bun and using the mirror in here to remove my make-up.

I sat on the bed just understanding how soft the bed was as well as the bedding. I hear the shower go off in the bath room. It was so warm in here I don't think I could sleep with the blankets over me….i knew I wouldn't with Ulquiorra in bed with me, I blush when I think that and shake my head trying not to think about that. Even if it's my honey moon I can't force Ulquiorra in to doing that or even bring myself to ask him if we could. I lie back on the bed as the door opens my eyes move to Ulquiorra, his hair still wet and only wearing green night pants. I wish he didn't have to wear his Giga I wanted him to be able to be himself, and that means the Arracar Ulquiorra.

I felt the bed the other side of me go down and Ulquiorra place a quick kiss on my lips. "You're tired" he mumbled softly pulling me in to a hug facing him my hands on his bare chest. "A little but that's because I didn't sleep well last night" I felt his hand run though my hair as he kissed my head. "You'll sleep better tonight I promise" I hummed knowing as long as hes with me everything is all right. I blinked when I felt him move my leg to it was hooked around his waist "Ulquiorra" I questioned but before I could go on he kissed me softly I place on hand behind his head gripping his black locks the other rubbed his chest.

When he pulled away I blushed deeply gasping for air. "Ulquiorra wait" he blinked "you don't want to I'll stop" but I shook my head. "I want you but not in your giga I wanna have your true form" he kissed my lips lightly nodding to me as if saying he was going to do that all along.

I woke to a ray of sun light peaking though the carters. I blinked rolling over and opening my eyes to Ulquiorra's sleeping face. His hollow mask showing I moved my hand over it lightly barely touching it before my hand traced his face and around his whole. His eyes opened and he smiled a little. "morning" I mumble softly kissing his lips I felt his strong arms pull me closer to him before he yawns and nuzzles his head into my neck. "Thank you" he mumbled I giggled knowing he meant thank you for giving me feelings and helping me understand love. "I know it wrecks the mood but where's Ulqui?" he nuzzled his head again "home I left him there I didn't think you wanted to destroy him by making him watch last night" I blushed deeply remember how I acted, how he acted as well.

I smiled softly and ran my finger over his tear marks, he closes his eyes grabbing my hand with his kissing it "Mrs Schiffer" he said smirking looking at me I giggled.

I walk in to the bath room and run the bath. I rubbed my neck as I did pulling my hair to once side. I hear the door open and felt Ulquiorra kiss my neck I giggled. "My beautiful lover" I giggled as his arms wrap around my waist. "You wanna join me in the bath? It's big enough"

"You know I would love to" I giggled as he kissed my check. "So did you change back in to your Giga?" "Had to but my love you know I have to" I nodded and giggled as he picked me up placing me in the warm water of the bath.

As I lie with him in the bath I remember the night not too long ago our first night. I placed my hand on his chest tracing his tattoo he chuckled. "How do you think Grimm and Spoon are doing without us?"

After our bath I blink looking at my cloths, only in a towel. "I'm going to kill those two" I mumble trying to find a pair of shorts. I at last find them and pull them on, before tying my hair up in a ponytail.

When I walk out to the porch I blinked seeing Ulquiorra sitting with his back to me reading. He was dressed in a green shirt with black jeans. I put my arms around him from behind smiling. I see him smile. "You're dressed at last" I blinked "don't blame me blame Nel and Arisu those two changed all the clothing I had packed. Besides I didn't think you wanted loads of men gaping at me" his eyes widen a little hearing that. "I wouldn't allow that Ren they would be dead the moment they did"

I rolled my eyes and walk around his chair sitting in his lap his eyes widen a little "you're not going out dressed like that" "Ulquiorra your welcome to look for other cloths for me to wear but this is the best cloths I have" I am wearing a pair of short shorts, and a tank top. I'm not kidding this was the best cloths I had thanks to Nel and Arisu.

"I will find you something to wear I will have to have a word with those two" I blinked and hopped up letting him up he walked in to the room and i blushed walking after him finding him looking in my bag. He looked at me "I see your right I would have guess Nel and Arisu would have been more understanding" "Ulquiorra they said female Arracars I mean Beta Arracars like showing themselves off to please their Alpha they don't understand I guess" he smiled at me when I used the right terms for Arracars. He gets up and goes to his own bag and grabs out a long green coat. He walks around putting it around me "this will have to do" I blushed at the fact I'm wearing his cloths.

We walked hand in hand fingers laced as we walked through the small town. I blinked when another tourist walks over and grabs my hand. "What is a lovely girl like you doing with" but Ulquiorra had grabbed the man's shoulder and chucked him to the floor "please unhand my wife" the man blinked looking at Ulquiorra confused. "Dude you don't need to do that!" he snapped getting up I grabbed Ulquiorra's arm "can we go I wanna get some ice cream besides don't waste your time on him hes like all the others" Ulquiorra nodded and we walked away. "Trash like him shouldn't even be thinking of touching what is not theirs" "I know now come on please calm down this is our honey moon"

We are sitting at this small café I smiled as I drink my milk shake. Though I don't think Ulquiorra is enjoying it here I guess Arracar's don't do things like this for honey moons. He is sitting across from me drinking some tea but every man that walk past and looks at us he glares at them. I knew Ulquiorra would be protecting me he explained that about Alpha's when their new they don't like their mates being away from them unsure of the fact if they will be safe or return home unharmed.

I sighed thinking about what to do. I'll have to call Grimmjow or Nel and ask them. "Hey Ulquiorra can we go back to the hotel?" he looks to me "yes but why are you not enjoying the day?" I have to come up with a lie here don't i….. "I'm not feeling to well I think it might be the heat" his eyes widen a little and he at once got up and helped me up before picking me up and zipping quickly to the hotel. "Ulquiorra what if someone saw?" "I was going too fast for humans to see do not worry" I blushed when he put me down on the bed. "Here I will get you a drink just rest all right" I blushed as he walked out.

I grabbed my phone calling Shinji in the end. "Hey Ren what's up Ulquiorra sleeping too much?" I blinked "Shinji I don't even know how to act here he only seems to enjoy himself when were in the room he doesn't like it when we go out and he all most attacked a man" I hear him drop something "I should have talked to you more about this its fine all Ulquiorra really wants to do right now as your Alpha is please you endlessly" I blushed "Shinji you're not saying that inside my Ulquiorra that he wants to just" "keep you in a bed with him all day and night long pleasing you over and over" I blushed but before I could talk he went on "now go get him and remember if you don't keep him happy he'll only be more pushy for sex at home with all those others around" I blushed deeply but hung up when I hear Ulquiorra walk in.

"Here Ren drink some of this" I do and lie back sighing he removed his coat from me. "Is that better?" he asked sounding very worried. "yeah I'm feeling much better Ulquiorra thank you" I kiss him in a way so I get a moan from his lips "Ren?" he looked very confused until I dragged him to the bed with me.

I hated having to go home. I really enjoyed seeing this side of Ulquiorra but it does feel good to be home. Though Ulquiorra is still in his, as Shinji calls it, new Alpha mode and still wanted to do it a lot.

I know it sounds bad but I did it with both his release forms but the thing about it is he is so kind that I didn't care! "REN YOUR HOME" I gasp as Ming hugs me. "Ming!" she giggled and then messed up my hair "look at you! Oh Ulquiorra I see you have been taking good care of her" Ulquiorra nodded and put our bags down.

"Ren I'll be in our room meet me in there soon ok" Ming blinked Shinji put his hand on her shoulder "I'll explain don't worry" I give Shinji a look he blinked "what oh right we didn't tell you" "your dating" "Ren I just it's a long story ok and besides Shinji is well" she whispers that hes such an animal. I rolled my eyes "well no shit all half hollows are I just am not too sure what type of animal he is I know Ulquiorra is a bat hes my black demon" Ming blinked and Shinji did to before I walked off to my room and I knew at once he was in his full release I grinned.

I yawn the next day its girls day even Ming joined us today. "Ren where is the remote?" Arisu asked as I am cleaning. "Under the table I hid it there so Nnoitra doesn't use it to chuck at Ulqui." Ulqui is on my head he doesn't like it when I kick him out the room but it's for his own good. "Ren can I talk to you" I blinked looking to Ming. "I wanna sleep with Shinji but he said if we do it means I can't back out of being with him" I sighed and pushed her to mine and Ulquiorra's room "Arisu Nel don't bother us ok" "sure you giving Ming the talk?" I glared at her saying stay.

Ming sat down on the bed and looked at me. "When you sleep with a half hollow its well sex is how hollows marry" she blinked and I turned my back to her showing her my tattoo "Ulquiorra gave that to me after our first time it means i belong to Ulquiorra. The ways of the hollow are much like animals well Ulquiorra is a bat, Grimmjow a cat and Nnoitra is a bug I think!"

After a long time explaining she under stood and I felt a sudden presser and I at once knew it was a hollow. We all run out I blinked Ming was still in the door way looking shocked. "Oh where are the boys when we need them" I sighed and got out my body and change making myself look like Ulquiorra.

The hollow screams at me I hold my hand up "Cero" it blasts it and then we see what's behind it and it's another two. "Oh crap REN" Ming shouts I pull out my copy of Ulquiorra's blade "WAIT REN NO!" Nel shouts but It was all ready to late "eclipse Murciélago" I right away went to his full release, "Resurrección Segunda Etapa." I hear gasps and fly up destroying the hollows quickly and then I suddenly felt weak. I land and I hear voices and I fell back.

I wake to voices but my eyes fell so heavy. "Nellie you promised you'd take care of her" "I couldn't do anything to stop her Ulquiorra and you know Ren is able to use your powers fully because of your bond with her! You should have given her something that could control her powers"

"Ulquiorra" "Ming did you find anything wrong?" "Yeah Ulquiorra shes pregnant" I felt like my heart skips a beat. "Ulquiorra" _hey you ok? Oh no REN ULQUIORRA'S IN SHOCK_

I open my eyes "Ulquiorra" I mumble and I felt him hug me "Ren don't you dare scare me like that again" I nodded and he helped me sit up I see Grimmjow and Nnoitra cringe I blinked. "Well Ren your still in Ulquiorra's second release" I blinked and looked to my hand. It was black and clawed "I'll help you change back Ren I have to ask do you feel strange?" I blinked looking at him.

"Ren your pregnant" I blinked giving Ming the no you're kidding look. "I'm not Ren you must trust me take a test when you change back if you don't believe me."

When I at last changed back I look to Ulquiorra. He rubbed my shoulder and nodded so I got up and went to test.

I hoped Ming was wrong. I mean I don't know the first thing about bringing up kids and I knew Ulquiorra would know less than me. Could I even have kids with Ulquiorra? What would they turn out like would they be Arracars? Then again my mum was a fullbringer and dad an Arracar but is my human body how I was born?

I waited for the test I sat my back leaning on the bath as I hugged my knees to my chest. Would Ulquiorra even want it? We just got married my life was just at the point I believe I wouldn't have any more problems and now…it's all un clear again!

I hear a knock on the door. I blinked "Ren it's me listen I can't say I understand what you're feeling but I can guess you're unsure and worried about what might happen, I know you can't read your future but mine is the same so if you read mine then it should tell you your own because whatever happens I'm not going anywhere." I got up shaking and I open the door "really? Even if I'm pregnant you'll stay?" he hugged me I blushed in Ulquiorra's tight grip. "Where else am I gonna go?"

As we hugged I heard a click behind me. "You should look" I shook in fear of what is to come. He takes my hand I blinked "if you're scared of the future just read mine because your future is my future" I closed my eyes and blushed.

"_Daddy" a five year old child shook Ulquiorra who groaned opening his eyes. The child was a boy and had brown hair and brown eyes he looked more like Ren than Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sat up seeing the boy was scared looking. "Keep it down let's not wake your mother what's wrong wasn't your brother watching you?" in walked another child he looked just like Ulquiorra black hair and green eyes, this boy too is 5. "We heard a noise dad I think some trash is trying to get in" _

I blinked and looked at Ulquiorra "well?" "We have two sons" Ulquiorra blinked "we do? What do they look like are they more like me or you" "both one looks more like me the other is a carbon copy of you but that's it my vision is dark and it was night time" before I could do anything he walked in and picked up the test…I blinked and I blushed seeing a small smile form on his normally empty face. "Your pregnant" I blushed deeper as he picks me up "Ulquiorra" I giggled he smiled at me his kind smile "this is the happiest day of my life, I know I'm gonna have two healthy and happy sons oh Ren thank you" I blushed and smiled hugging him.


	21. Painful truth

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 21: Painful truth

"_Your pregnant" I blushed deeper as he picks me up "Ulquiorra" I giggled he smiled at me his kind smile "this is the happiest day of my life, I know I'm gonna have two healthy and happy sons oh Ren thank you" I blushed and smiled hugging him._

When we walk out I blinked seeing their faces. "I guess from Ulquiorra's face alone your pregnant!" Shinji was hit round the head by Ming who rolled her eyes at him. "This is great isn't it our kids are gonna be around the same age I mean I'm only 3 months pregnant this is great!" Arisu said hugging me I blinked. That's right shes pregnant to. At least it's an Arracar with an Arracar. "wait hold up a sec guys we don't know the first thing about kids and besides that do any of us know what the fuck their gonna turn out like?" Nnoitra pointed out.

"Does it matter their our kids and Ren can read the future remember she saw Arisu with a child" "and she saw me with our sons" Ulquiorra added calmly. "Yeah but they were most likely older and more in control of their powers am I right Ren" I nodded before Nnoitra goes on. "we don't even know how these kids are gonna look when their born sure we already know Arisu can't go to one of those human places to give birth she'll be in Arracar state but Ren isn't her normal form her body? Anit humans meant to go those places to give birth what if the kid comes out looking like a hollow!"

"I'll have it at home it's not so bad lots of woman use to" I felt Ulquiorra grip my shoulder. "But Ren what if you need help I'll try the best I can but I can't do everything I don't know the first thing about it I want you to be well cared for" I sighed and rub the hand that's on my shoulder.

I then blinked. Wouldn't Szayel Aporro have looked in to this? He was the type that would do that. "What about Szayel Aporro's lab maybe we could find something out there I mean he must have looked in to it if Arracar's could have had kids wouldn't Aizen want to have known that I mean he could have built armies!"

The boys looked at each other. "I guess we better get going" Shinji said getting up "not without us don't think you boys are going alone! Besides how many of us have been in his lab?" we all looked at each other I knew I had been let in more parts than most. "he showed me where he kept the records for his tests on the animals" I mumble "you are not going anywhere near that lab Ren" I look to Ulquiorra he looked ready to tie me down if I fight back he was doing it out of love and wanting to protect me and our child but I knew I could help. "I'll go as you if your so worried Ulquiorra please" I grabbed his arm holding it tightly. I knew his eyes softened. I was his weakness if he ordered something and I didn't like it or I wanted something he was unable to resist, he gave in quickly being unable to see me sad.

"Ren" he mumbled not wanting to give in like his instincts tell him to. He sighed hugging me. "All right you can come but in my form and you're not to leave your body" I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

When we got there I pushed the lab door open. "I guess he died like the others?" they nodded I was the only girl here and Shinji had stayed at mine to watch the others. When we walked in the building was rubble but one room was left standing. I started to walk over but I felt some one pull me back I blinked seeing Ulquiorra grip me to him and all most gasp as a hollow walked past, he was dragging what seemed to be something heavy to the room.

"Guess it's a guard" I hear Nnoitra mumble low so it didn't hear him. The door to the room opened and I blinked. In the door way stood Szayel Aporro himself. He looked a mess and frankly he looked sick and ill. "Hurry up with that! I haven't got all day!"

"He is alive man this is gonna be harder" Grimmjow mumbled I look to Ulquiorra he blinked. I mouthed Szayel Aporro likes me I don't have to say you guys are here and I have Ulqui. He blinked looking scared not wanting to let me go. Ulqui taps him and he blinks _Ulquiorra I'll protect her besides you can look though my eyes and watch for any trouble!_ He then nodded told the others what I was doing, they gave me the are you mad look, and I step out.

I see Szayel Aporro look up at the noise. "Ren?" I look up at him faking fear. He runs over. "Ren what happened where have you been I looked everywhere for any others who were still alive oh thank god your all right"

"I'm fine just shaken but you" he blinked "I run out of cloths and fine Ren it's been 3 months since the attack and you think your fine? Where have you been all this time?" I froze thinking of a good lie one he would believe. "The roof I" I think of what happened making a tear roll. He hugged me "its ok I get it come on let's get you in side at least you still have your bat yeah!"

He sat me down and then turned as if looking for something. Ulqui looked at me I pet him and kissed his head knowing Ulquiorra was looking though his eyes. "Here this should keep you warm" he put a blanket around me and then sat down facing me his legs crossed. "Ren you look puzzled what's wrong?" I blinked looking at him. "No I'm fine really Szayel Aporro I just am shaken that's all I had the idea that Grimm and Nnoitra where alive" he sighed sitting back. "They are and I know they're in the world of the living as far as I know Ulquiorra hes well" he looked away sadly.

"I guess by now what I saw for Arisu has happened" he blinked "what did you see for her?" "She was pregnant she had a son" he blinked then smiled. "Yes Arracar's can have children with other Arracars it's very simple" "what about humans?" he looked at me confused. "I was just wondering in fact what about me could I have kids with Arracars I mean" he blinked "I guess you could having Arracar dna but Ren I can't bring him back so don't ask about that besides Ulqui might be part of him but it doesn't work like that" I blinked and then looked to the floor. "I know Szayel Aporro I mean I just wanted to know what could have been"

"well I guess you could have but I don't think it would have been a nice thing, first off your child would drain your powers meaning you wouldn't be able to read the future or look like someone, the child would need their father close by to drain him as well and the proses of giving birth is much like human young but you would have the chance of losing a lot of blood" "would they have looked human?" he shook his head. "They would be born in their release state like all born Arracars and then their powers would be sealed by their father at age 4 like normal Arracar children" I blinked. Ok now I had what I wanted time to get out….oh great I hadn't planned for that…..i hear a crash outside. "What on earth was that" he opened the door I followed his hollow had dropped what it was dragging. "HEY" he walked over to yell at it and I started to creep back to where the others are hiding I see Ulquiorra looking happy when I felt some one grab my arm "Ren where are you going?" I blinked.

Szayel Aporro looked worried "I saw" I mumbled he blinked looking to where I was pointing "Ren nothing is there come get back in side this place isn't safe anymore" the moment he went to drag me I hear a sword being pulled out its guard and the sound that only happens with an Arracar flash step.

"Let her go" it was Ulquiorra. Oh why was he so protective! I normally love it but at the moment. "Your alive how I saw on CCTV before it crashed you died! How are you standing here and put your sword down at once Ulquiorra you know I wouldn't hurt Ren" but Ulquiorra didn't listen his eyes are full of anger and he grabbed me pulling me close. I hear more footsteps.

"Nnoitra Grimmjow please tells him I mean no" but I felt Ulquiorra's grip tighten. "Ulquiorra I'm fine!" I said this calmly trying to get through to him but I knew his instincts are in control and he must strangely see Szayel Aporro as someone who could hurt me. "Ulquiorra put your sword down" Grimmjow ordered. He didn't move. "Ulquiorra look at me" his eyes move to me but besides that he remained still. "I'm fine I promise he hasn't done anything, now just put your sword away and calm down I'm not going anywhere I'll even let you carry me just don't you even think about it" I see his arm shake torn between the want to hold me close and to kill Szayel Aporro. At last he puts his arm down placing his sword away he hugged me close pulling me off my feet so he can bury his head in my neck, breathing deeply I felt his hand trace my mark as if reminding me I was his.

"What just happened" I hear Szayel Aporro ask the others. "Ulquiorra's still a new Alpha it's a long story we wasn't sure if we could trust you so Ren came to you since you wouldn't be scared by her hes just over reacting" Nnoitra said calmly to Szayel Aporro. "Nnoitra I think hes more worried about what he heard though Ulqui I mean he removed his eyes so we could all see what was happening. I'm glad Arisu is gonna be ok but" he trailed off.

"Wait your telling me that Ren is with Ulquiorra that's why she asked about if she could carry Arracar children" Ulquiorra put me on my feet he looked sad and broken. "Ulquiorra" I mumbled I hadn't seen his face so full of emotion besides when it's full of love but….well never mind but this. "Ulquiorra buddy listen she'll be fine I mean it's not like shes gonna die Szayel Aporro never said that did he" I think Szayel Aporro clocked on to the hidden meaning in Grimmjow's words. "Don't tell me shes" "Pregnant yes and I'm the father" Ulquiorra finished for him.

"Well that's great isn't it" "you said that the child would drain her of power and she could lose blood I" he couldn't speak he must be so hurt. I hugged him. "Ulquiorra if Its ok with you I could help her though this proses I might not look it but I'm a beta even though I take male form I know what shes going though" I blinked "you can carry kids oh man that's grosses" I mumble he rolled his eyes.

Ulquiorra still looked worried and shocked. "Please I'll help take care of her Beta's like me who have had young do this for others Ulquiorra I can't believe I'm saying this but if you and Ren want these children you're gonna need to trust me"

When we got back to mine, Szayel Aporro wanting to stay at the shop but he came over, I get ready for my first cheek up along with Arisu. "hmm you seem healthy Arisu the funny thing is with Arracar children someone as skilled as me can tell how many you're having from day one and your only having one and that's strange since Grimmjow's a cat" Grimm glared at him his eyes full of anger.

He turned to me and did the same things he did with Arisu. Ulquiorra had made me sit in his lap for the test and he keeps kissing my head as if calming me down but I knew it was more for himself he wasn't too happy about the cheek up but he knew he would have to put up with it.

"Their healthy Ren and shockingly you're having twins" I blinked the two boys are saw wasn't born under a year apart but twins but they looked nothing like each other! "twins that means" "two Ulquiorra I am having two of your children" I see a smile flicker on his face and i giggled hes happy and that's all that matters nothing can stop me, as long as Ulquiorra is with me every step of the way.

The happy mood was stopped by Shinji walking in looking uneasy. "Shinji what happened?" I asked getting up seeing his look. "It's Ming she well…."


	22. Human and Visored

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 22: Human and Visored

_The happy mood was stopped by Shinji walking in looking uneasy. "Shinji what happened?" I asked getting up seeing his look. "It's Ming she well…."_

"What's wrong Shinji spill" I get up he sighed. "She wants to mate with me" the look on every ones face drops. I go to slap Shinji but Ulquiorra had suddenly pulled me back in his lap he calmly kissed my cheek "Ren if this was the other way around and Ming had known when we was about to mate I bet she wouldn't have stopped you being happy" he whispered I blinked. Ming wouldn't he's right.

"So why so upset?" Nnoitra asked. "Let's see I don't wanna make her do anything I will be with her if she wants me to but I feel like shes only doing it because of all of you"

"If it's because all your friends are mated and you feel left out then she shouldn't be thinking like that besides I have no mate" Shinji glared at Szayel Aporro.

It's been two months, Arisu is really showing now at 5 months myself on the other hand, well I'm bigger than most two month mothers. I sighed since Shinji told me about the fact Ming wanted him to mate with her hes been trying to change her mind and whenever she brings it up he goes of talking about something else.

Ming on the other hand has been learning more about the hollow ways and rules though me and the girls even Szayel Aporro helped her out. I could see she wanted this more than anything.

She walked in carrying a pot of tea Ulqui jumped off my shoulder flying to the table. The boys are out to day, when I say boys I mean Alpha's since Szayel Aporro is still here, so Ulqui was left to watch me. I don't mind I know Ulquiorra is just protecting me even if he goes over the top about it.

"Here we are a nice pot of mint tea!" I giggled as Ulqui flaps his wings as if cheering.

"Ming have you spoken to Shinji again" Szayel Aporro asks her kindly taking the tea she gives him. "he just starts talking about sport or something, I guess he doesn't want to" Nel blinked "Ming all Alpha's want to mate with the beta they love but I think like Nnoitra was at first hes scared of how you'll react when you wake up after and there is no way out." Ming sighed sitting down "I know once I do this I can't back out I am with Shinji for ever and I don't mind that! I get he can't all ways be here since hes the captain of squad 5 again but still I love him and I wanna be with him no matter what" this moment I really hoped Ulquiorra was watching so he could show Shinji later, not that I liked him pulling out his eye but still.

I gasp as I felt the drain of power from my children. This isn't a nice feeling. It was kind of like I was losing blood but I knew I wasn't. "Ren?" Szayel Aporro asked in a worried voice. "Shes just feeling the drain two kids are worse than one remember" Nel helped me sit up I see Ulqui look at me with his worried green eyes. "I'm fine promise don't look so worried"

Shinji walks in. "hey captain" I joked he rolled his eyes. Ming was in the bath room right now so it gives me a chance to talk to him. "Hey how are you and your kids doing" "good were fine but you on the other hand better sit" he blinked I glared and he did as I asked. "What's wrong did I do something wrong?" he looked worried most likely worried Ulquiorra would come after him. "You're going to mate with Ming" he blinked. "You what! Ren you know what happens if I do that and I'm not gonna force her to be stuck with me I'm hardly ever here and" but he stopped Ulquiorra who had returned not long ago made him sit down again. "Ren is right" "prove it" Ulquiorra removed his eye why I looked away. I hated this I hear him crush it and then I blinked seeing what happened before though Ulqui's eyes.

"_Ming all Alpha's want to mate with the beta they love but I think like Nnoitra was at first hes scared of how you'll react when you wake up after and there is no way out." Ming sighed sitting down "I know once I do this I can't back out I am with Shinji for ever and I don't mind that! I get he can't all ways be here since hes the captain of squad 5 again but still I love him and I wanna be with him no matter what"_

I look back over to the two Alpha's Ulquiorra had one eyes shut as it regrew under his eye lid. Shinji looked shocked "so are you gonna or is Ming going to have to wait until she passes on for you to get the guts" I snap. He got up and walked to the bath room without another word. He leaves carrying Ming who looks very confused.

"You did the right thing" Ulquiorra said later that night as I got in to bed next to him. I look up at him as he shut his book. "You really think so?" he nodded "it's never the alpha that says yes to mating it's up to the beta to pick their Alpha" I blinked and looked at him. He smiled kindly "why did you think I waited so long to mate with you it wasn't up to me if we did it was up to you" I blushed and lied down he put his book on his bed side table, turned out the light and followed me. Wrapping his arms around me he smiled pulling me close to his chest.

"I wouldn't have life any other way" I blushed and hid my face in his neck as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I'm alone besides from Ulqui, Grimm and Arisu are at the zoo again, Nnoitra and Nel are shopping because Nnoitra keeps trying to fight in his giga and Ulquiorra is working. The door opens I look round "morning" Ming was smiling and it's the biggest smile I had ever seen her have behind her is Shinji and he had the look Ulquiorra did the morning after we mated the look of complete need to protect. "Sleep well" I asked knowing they didn't sleep last night. Shinji grinned his wide cat like grin. "You know what we did Ren" I rolled my eyes and hugged Ming. "he won't tell me where my mark is I can't see it so it has to be on my back" I got her to turn round and found it was on her shoulder blade, it was his squad number with a Egyptian eye for the line. "It fits him number 5 with the Egyptian bit for his mask"

Shinji smirked and hugged Ming. He looked at me his smile getting wide. "You know Ren if I'm your hollow father that makes Ming your mother" I blinked and punched him he got me in a head lock, sadly for him Ulqui started to attack him when he did.

"what hes not your dad I know that" "he might as well be in hollow rules he is he has looked after me since birth he was my 'uncle' that gave me money so I could live here and now with Rex dead Shinji is my hollow papa"

I smiled as I see Shinji hugging Ming cuddling her in his lap as we watch the TV. Shinji finding I was on my own today refused to go home, Ming was gonna stay any way but I had learnt not to get in between an Alpha and their beta. The door opens to a small girl. She was a soul reaper and had short black hair. She blinked seeing us. I looked round to see the two newly mates were fast asleep. "Hello is there anything I can help you with" I got up shaking a little since I felt weak. She blinked at me "I needed to talk to my Captain but" we look at Shinji who in his sleep runs a hand though Ming's hair and moves her in his lap a little.

"Still can't get use to that" I mumbled I then look back to the soul reaper. "As you can see hes asleep besides at the moment hes not gonna be going anywhere hes become very protecting of his girlfriend right now" the girl blinked looking confused. She went to talk again but Ming yawned sitting up. "did I fall asleep again?" she asked stretching but blinked seeing Shinji would no time soon be letting go of her waist "dam it Shinji I warned him if he keeps watching me sleep hes gonna get none himself"

"The captain hasn't been sleeping" Ming did a double take looking at the soul reaper girl. Her shock must have woke Shinji since he sat up quickly we soon found out her shock wasn't why he woke up. "Fuck Ming you hit me in the balls" he snaps he looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Oops sorry! But soul reaper I didn't" Shinji hugged her placing her head on his chest he rubbed her head. "It's ok I'm here I'll protect ya" he looked up to the soul reaper. "Momo" I blinked

"You know her?" "Shes my lieutenant, Momo what are you doing here I booked a holiday" "I have to give you something I'm so sorry captain!" she bowed and I blinked as if saying Shinji are you being well you! He rolled his eyes at me and got up to talk to Momo.

Ming and I are giggling when he comes back. "What are you talking about?" he slipped in between us and sat Ming in his lap again. "My kids I think I felt one move" Shinji's eyes widen "no way really! Cool can I feel?" Ulqui lands in my lap growling as if saying No me and Ulquiorra will be the first to feel. "I can't get a brake can I" Shinji mumbled as if saying I am her dad.

When Ulquiorra got home he came to me quickly "may I" he asked softly his voice full of joy all ready. I giggles and smiled "yeah they have been fussy I think" he places his hands on my still small bump and closes his eyes. I gasp as I feel something nudge at where his hands are "calm my children your mother needs rest" and I blinked in shock when Ulquiorra said this they stopped moving around as if listening to him. "You calmed them down" I mumbled he nuzzled his nose into my neck. "well they do listen to their father you know this might have been why your carrier died because she had no one to control the instincts you had when you was younger" I blinked and looked at him "you think I was born like" he nodded and nuzzled my neck again "your 'father' didn't he died at 4 the age you would have had your hollow powers sealed by sealing them away he lost protection Ren you was like our children"

I sighed as I sat in the warm bath it relaxed me and all so my children hadn't been trouble since Ulquiorra told them to calm down. I guess it's a hollow thing that he could do that. I run a hand over the bump thinking about what I saw from Ulquiorra's future. One child a carbon copy of Ulquiorra the other had my brown hair and eyes. I haven't heard of twins like that before. "A hollow thing I guess" I mumble closing my eyes. _Mummy_ I bolt up shaking. I just heard a child's voice.

I must have made a noise because someone knocked on the door. "Ren are you all right in there" it was Ulquiorra I shook scared did I really hear that voice. "Ren I'm coming in"

The door opened to Ulquiorra he blinked seeing me "Ren what's wrong" he kneeled next to the bath making me rest my head on his shoulder. "I heard a voice" he blinked "no one spoke before you made a bang Ren you and I are the only ones in"

_Mummy_ I shook. "Didn't you hear that?" he looked at me confused "I can only hear your heart beat and breathing Ren are you feeling all right?" I shake what was talking to me? _Mummy were hungry_ before I could even shake I was drained by my children and then it clicked. No that can't be one of my children their not even 3 months yet! "REN" Ulquiorra pulls me out the bath before I pass out like I normally do when I'm drained. My eyes flutter closed as I lean on him "I think I heard our child"

I opened my eyes to a strange place. I sit up this wasn't my room, in fact if I had to say where I was it would be Ulquiorra's room in Hueco Mundo but I'd only been in their once, and this room had a photo of me and him at our wedding on the bed side table. I sit up blinking. I'm dressed in my Arracar clothing. "Mummy you're here!" I look around and blink seeing two little bats in a small nest type thing. Only one was awake and this bat had brown eyes. "I was so worried mummy I'm sorry we take too much we can't help it" I blinked was this the small brown haired boy?

"Where I am?" "You're in your inner world haven't you been here before this is all we have to look at but I really wanted to see my mummy!" I blinked confused. I hear a muffled voice as if someone was calling me from far away. "Don't go Mummy I'm scared" but I blacked out again.

"Ren? Ren!" I open my eyes to Ulquiorra he looked shaken and scared holding me close to him. "Ren thank god you're all right" he looked ready to cry as he rocked me in his arms rubbing my hair. "Ulquiorra I saw" he rubbed my back calmly me "its ok your safe I promise."

When he was back to his normal calm self I looked him in the eyes "I think I was in my inner world" his eyes widen "Ren I don't think you have one" "I was It was like your room in Hueco Mundo and on the bed side table is a photo of us at our wedding I was dressed in my Arracar cloths and I saw two small bats one spoke to me it was the voice I was hearing I think it was our baby!"

He put his forehead to mine "Ren I don't think you have an inner world" "do what you did to let me in yours see if I do please I don't wanna be going crazy" he closed his eyes placing his fore finger on my temples. "Ren open your mind and relax think of what drew you in to your inner world and imagine your dragging me with you"

I hear that voice again _Mummy are you coming back?_

I opened my eyes to myself back on that bed but Ulquiorra Is next to me in his Arracar uniform. "This can't be happening" he said getting up looking at the photo "Mummy your back" he spins round to see the two bats in the nest. "I'm not going crazy you're real" I go to kneel down to him and Ulquiorra grabs me holding me behind him. "Daddy why are you keeping Mummy away?"

Ulquiorra blinked confused. "Is this normal" I asked Ulquiorra shook his head. "This shouldn't be happening yes a beta can see their child in their animal form but they never talk to them"

"Mummy come play with me!" I blinked this was my children why is Ulquiorra scared. "Ulquiorra you said they are our children why can't I go over to them" he walked over first "Daddy! You'll play with me right?" "your too young your still only two months but the way I see you I'm guess your release is like mine" the little bat blinks its brown eyes up at Ulquiorra "yeah but brother and I have different powers I'm able to read minds" Ulquiorra's eyes widen "is that how your talking to us?" he nods "your mind is so wonderful mummy I couldn't help myself I wanted to learn more!" Ulquiorra relaxed "so you can read any one's mind?" he blinked "at the moment I can only read mummies and brothers he has powers just like yours daddy"

I gasp as I open my eyes and see Ulquiorra. "Why did we come out?" "I pulled us out Ren you need to eat" _come back soon mummy_ the voice now sounded tired and as if it was going to sleep I smiled and with Ulquiorra's help I got up.

(4 months past Arisu 9 months Ren 6 months)

When I was eating dinner, dressed in Ulquiorra's shirt that's big for me and jogging bottoms, after a long day of feeling weak and tired with Ulquiorra cuddling me trying to calm me down since I have been having my nightmares a lot watching that moment again. "Here take these they will help you rest" Ulquiorra held out some tables to me as he walked in. I blinked don't really like taking tables why I'm pregnant what if it does anything to my children. "Ulquiorra" he rolled his eyes and sat down making me take them. I wine and lean on him as they start kicking again "hush young ones your mother needs to relax" _it's all brothers fault!_ I sighed Ulqui has been staying with Ming lately since Shinji is away on a mission and he asked Ulquiorra to keep an eye on her so I have been just hearing my sons voice in my head.

The door bangs open and I jump to see Grimmjow carrying the out cold Arisu. "Ulquiorra shes having them she passed out I don't know what to do" Ulquiorra grabbed his phone calling Szayel Aporro.


	23. Kitten and Brothers

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 23: Kitten and Brothers

_The door bangs open and I jump to see Grimmjow carrying the out cold Arisu. "Ulquiorra shes having them she passed out I don't know what to do" Ulquiorra grabbed his phone calling __Szayel Aporro._

Everything happened so fast first Szayel Aporro run in and then grabbed me to help. I had to clean the baby once it was born but I couldn't believe it. The boy I had seen in Arisu's future was in my arms. He was very small with blue eyes and little blue cat ears and hair on his head with a blue tail that's about the same size as his body he didn't have an full body mask like Grimmjow in his release but he was still so cute.

I walk back in after Grimmjow looked to me "is he ok?" I nodded and handing him to Arisu. She beamed seeing him "Pan" she mumbled calmly. I giggle and blushed when I felt arms around me "soon that will be us" Ulquiorra mumbled calmly I smiled and nodded.

The next morning I sighed as I struggled to get up off the floor. Until Ulquiorra woke up to help me. I felt bad having to wake him but he seemed to enjoy helping me he would all ways have his small smile whenever he did.

I let him help me walk to the sofa. Since I am carrying two hollow children I have got to the point this that I can't even leave the house without an Arracar or Shinji! I pulled my patch work blanket up to start working on it again. I was working on this blanket for the boy's bed. The patches are black, white and green. I blinked when Arisu walks in holding Pan we had got a small play pen for them to play in and I giggled as she placed him in there with his claws he already was hard to make let go. "Pan please let go play with your toys!" she wined trying to get him off her coat.

When he did he keeps his tail wrapped round the bars.

"Oh Ren you're gonna love it when yours are born hes such a sweet kid all ready" she told me as she helped me do my blanket. "I hope so one already talks to me because he has the power to read minds I just wish I could get Ulquiorra alone to talk names" she blinked "didn't you hear him say them in the future you saw for him I mean you saw both of your children in that right?" I nodded and smiled. "I first saw the one that talks to me, he has brown eyes and brown hair it this kind of style like Ulquiorra's but it's really short at the back and the other is like a carbon copy of Ulquiorra but I see them when they have had their powers sealed." Arisu nods "so no name?" I shook my head. "Yeah no names" I mumble.

It's later the same day when I am drinking a cup of tea when Ulquiorra sits down next to me. "How are you three feeling?" I smiled kindly "were fine but we do need to talk" he blinked turning to me his eyes looking a little worried. "What do you want to name our children?" he smiled a little "you have seen them when their older I haven't I know nothing about them" I went to talk but he smiled at me. "Unless you're able to show me the future you see for me I want you to name them" I blushed deeply.

"I could try I mean if I read your future in my inner world maybe we would both see it or your inner world" he blinked thinking. "We could try that but I would like to take you to my inner world it has changed a little since you last saw it" I blinked and he placed his fingers on my temples again and we shut our eyes.

I open them to him in his last release and see the dark world of his inner world the moon still full like last time but as I looked around I see besides his hollow self the white trees are gone replaced by a white wall with a cave opening. I blinked he takes my hand taking me in his hollow self following. I gasp since the cave opening leads to a white walled room "this room is what you have done to me it's full of you and things I have gotten you or you have given me. I see two photos on the blank wall one of me and him smiling the other of our two children in my inner world. "your my life now" he breathed hugging me from behind I clawed hand rubbed my cheek and then his tail wrap around my body I place my hand over his own willing myself to make him see the future I read for him.

"_Daddy" he is shaken awake by the brown haired boy. He opens his green eyes and blinks. "I'm sorry to wake you but I heard something out side and Matt made fun of me for being scared." "I'm just proving a point father Jaden isn't able to sleep calmly unless hes with you and mother"_

I opened my eyes "Jaden and Matt" Ulquiorra mumbled I looked at him confused "does that matter?" he smiled and hugged me "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry but I have been remembering my human life I died at 16 and now I just remembered my brothers faces are like ours sons and their names where Jaden and Mathew" I blushed. "Then were calling them Jaden and Mathew but Matt for short" Ulquiorra kissed my forehead. "You do know I think they're still alive" I blinked "we should find them Ulquiorra!" He smiled. "I don't think they will remember me in hollow years I'm 30, I may have worked under you father years ago for training but that wasn't 100 of years ago I trained under him for only 20 years. If I'm 30 that would make them around 40."

The next day I woke up before Ulquiorra. I get up with some trouble and then get my laptop started and looked for a Jaden and Mathew Schiffer. I worked out if Ulquiorra is 30 that means he was born in 1983 and then died in 1999 and his brothers who are ten years older than him where born around 1973

It came up with a news report. I blinked as I read it.

The date is from 1999.

_Young talented Spanish boy killed in gang fight mistake. Ulquiorra Schiffer, known to his friends as the kind demon, was killed in last night's gun fight mistaken for the leader of one of the gangs. Ulquiorra was 16 years old and studding law and sciences at his high school and had won gold in sports such as Kendo and karate. Ulquiorra's next of Kin Jaden and Mathew Schiffer aged 26 have called for laws to be past to end gun fights and have started a charity in his name for young sport stars to go to sport schools like Ulquiorra had dreamed for himself._

Oh wow Ulquiorra he couldn't have died in a worse way no wonder he became a hollow. I hear the door open behind me I quickly went off the page. "What was you looking at?" I see its Ulquiorra. "Just school stuff its science that's all" he sat next to me and I opened a science page he looked at it. "if this is home work you have been set in the time you have taken off I can help you since I happen to pretty good at science" I blinked acting shocked. "Really?" "Yes I am" I giggled.

When he left for work I looked up his brothers again I had found their house but I didn't know how to explain why I'm going to see them? I mean I would be asking about their dead brother. I get up and Ulquiorra walk in I blinked "how was work?" I asked "I wasn't needed" I nodded maybe I should come out with it to him. "Ulquiorra I wanna meet your brothers" he blinked "I died I'm not the same person I was Ren" I grab his hands "Ulquiorra their still alive I looked in to it I just wanted to see! They made a charity in your name and they don't live far from here!

He sighed "I guess but they will think they have gone crazy" I blinked "Ren how old do I look" "the same age as me and I'm 17" he nodded "they was 26 when I died and now their 40 Ren they will think they have gone mad seeing me"

I hugged him. "But don't you want your sons to know their uncles?" he sighed "I do Ren but look at me they wouldn't even know I was their brother"

About a week later I am walking with Nel. I needed to pick some stuff up and the boys are at work, meaning I had Ulqui with me. He purred as I looked at baby cloths why waiting for Nelwho's in the changing rooms. I sighed thinking about what Ulquiorra said _they wouldn't even know I was their brother_ poor Ulquiorra I shouldn't have said anything. _I think he needs to try to see them I mean this is the first time hes been to the world of the living since he died but hes only just started to remember his human life_ Ulqui told me moving his wings.

I see a little black haired boy dragging a 40 year old man around the shop the man was smiling as what seemed to be his 6-8 year old son did this pointing out cloths he liked. I couldn't help but walk over. "Sorry to bother you but I have to say your son is very cute" the man smiled at me and I blinked. Now I was closer to him I saw he looked like an older Ulquiorra, he had the same green eyes. "Thank you hes a real hand full I see your expecting I hope you don't mind but how far along are you?" I blushed a little hearing that calm voice it wasn't far off Ulquiorra's but it wasn't as empty of feelings. "I'm 6 months I'm expecting twins" he chuckled seeing his son looking at cloths. "Your poor boyfriend" "husband and he is really happy about it were thinking of naming them after his older brothers he doesn't see them anymore" he blinked "really and married you look 16 isn't that a little young?" I gave him a quick glare. "I'm all most 18 besides I knew I wanted to marry my husband since the moment I saw him" "same with me and my wife, I'm sorry I didn't say my name I'm Mathew Schiffer and you are" I all most felt my heart stop.

This man didn't look like Ulquiorra randomly he is Ulquiorra's older brother! Ulqui's claws tightened their grip on my shoulder. "I'm Ren" I said smiling "no surname?" "Schiffer Ren Schiffer" I mumbled he blinked. "I didn't know there was another Schiffer family around wow learn something new every day" I nodded "your son what's his name" I asked trying to get him away from asking about my husband. "Ulquiorra hes named after my little brother, he died when I was 26. Though my son's nothing like him, hes to hyper and he doesn't have the self-control my brother did at his age." I nodded calmly. The little boy run up to me, he all so looks like Ulquiorra but his hair was lighter. "hello are you daddies friend" "this is Ren Schiffer son she's a friend" the boy smiled and run back off to look at a shirt, it was funny because it was one of those bat man ones and I couldn't help but giggle. "what's so funny" I blinked "it's just your son he reminds me a bit of my husband and the fact hes looking at a bat man shirt our family friend calls him bat man as a joke" he chuckled, but then looked a little sad. "My brother loved bats he was called the kind demon because of it." "I'm sure where ever your brother is hes happy" I mumbled. There was a crash and I felt myself get pushed out the way by Mathew. I look up to a hollow. Ulqui screeched as if yelling at me to run. I went to help Mathew up but I saw the look on his face. "It's one of those monsters why do they keep coming after" he suddenly grabbed his son hugging him. The young boy shook.

"Ren oh thank god your all right" Nel says running over "I'm fine Nel Mathew pushed me out the way" she blinked I gave her the tell you later look. She nodded "we have to get out of here Ulquiorra is coming to deal with it and he won't be happy I let you out the house" Mathew looked at Nel in shock. "Ulquiorra how do you know that name?" but before we could talk I saw him walk past in his Arracar form he didn't look at us but I knew he would come back. "Who was that" Mathew at got up, did he see Ulquiorra? "Can he see the hollow?" Nel asked I went to talk but Mathew looked at us "you two know what that thing is?"

"Nellie how dare you" I felt cold I hear footsteps and look behind Mathew to see Ulquiorra walking over not looking happy and still in his Arracar form. "Didn't I tell you to keep Ren at home? She shouldn't be around trash when shes this late on" I took a quick look at Mathew's face it was white and in shock, did Ulquiorra still have the same voice?

"I didn't mean to and she can't be kept in side all the time! Besides Ulqui was with us and I have my soul pills I would have used them but you got here first so don't yell at me you over grown bat" Nel had become more angry as time went on, maybe Nnoitra isn't good for her.

Mathew looked at me I gave him a weak smile. "Are you and your son ok" I asked calmly he nodded looking un-easy "what was that thing" he whispered as Nel and Ulquiorra keep fighting. "A soul that lost its heart, un-able to move on" he blinked "so you're saying my brother could be?" I didn't want Ulquiorra to meet his brother like this. "I'll explain it to you here" I gave him my number "call me we'll meet up and I'll tell you let me have a chance to find out what I can but right now you should leave and make sure your sons ok." he nodded and left.

"Who was that?" Ulquiorra asked "he saved me he pushed me out the way he can see hollows I was thanking him" I mumbled he hugged me "your safe that's all that matters" he kissed my head kindly and I blushed

A few days later Mathew had called for us to meet up in the park. I walked with Ming and Shinji, who both said I should try to let his brothers at least know Ulquiorra was safe. They had only been able to take me out when Shinji had tricked Ulquiorra in to thinking if he didn't he'd have to watch me and Ming and he found that out the question.

I saw Mathew and a brown haired man who I knew must be Jaden they were talking low to each other I saw Mathew's son Ulquiorra playing with another child in the park.

As I get closer I hear from Jaden, "Mathew Ulquiorra is dead can't you get over that fact he died years ago"

"Hello" I mumble they looked up "Ren er… this is my brother" "Jaden yes I know" he blinked and the both got up. "Well you're gonna tell us about Ulquiorra then" I looked at them. "Ulquiorra Schiffer was the 4th Espada of the Arracar army and now is residing in the world of the living with his wife" they jumped seeing Shinji walk over and talking about someone dead so normally. "Shinji" I snap he smirked. "What you wanted them to know" "4th ten blade, and what the hell is an Arracar?" Jaden snapped. "an Arracar is half soul reaper aka what I am" I look to say no you're not he glared at me "and half hollow the monster you saw Mathew he started out as a hollow though, and yes he is the 4th strongest in the top ten of the Arracars he was allowed to live after the war because he found a heart now he lives in this town protecting human's from hollows and others who would do harm."

Mathew looked to me "you said he has a wife" I nodded "Shinji is right Ulquiorra does have a wife it's because of her that he is still alive and is here in this world" Ming said calmly.

"Are you saying our brother is alive?" Jaden had grabbed the fount of Shinji's shirt. "In a way yes Ulquiorra Schiffer is alive and well" Mathew just looked at me. "your name you're his wife why didn't you tell me he was alive before why" but I shook my head "Ulquiorra doesn't know we came to talk to you hes scared that you wouldn't look at him as your brother" Ming said calmly for me taking my hand as I felt ashamed. "What he will all ways be our brother why does he think." "He hasn't aged a day since he died" they both blinked. "Hes 30 and he looks 16?" I nodded "well 17 really but still" I mumbled calmly. I hear something and Ulqui lands on my shoulder.

"Oh well this is gonna put us in shit" they blinked at Shinji. Ulqui on my shoulder gave me the look of I'm sorry he can see everything. "What's that meant to me so what a bat landed on her shoulder what difference does that make tell me about" but we all feel cold. I hear Ulqui screech and fly off my shoulder to some one behind me. Both of the Schiffers looked right behind me. I hear footsteps. "Ren were going home" I look at Ulquiorra he wasn't in his Arracar form so these two where seeing their brother. "But" he glared at me "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Shinji come home at once" "Why" I asked. "Look at you Ren you're ready to drop your weak I just want to take care of you" ok he had me there.

But before I could move Ulquiorra was hugged by Mathew Ulquiorra's eyes flashed shock but it was soon lost. "What please remove yourself." Mathew stepped back "oh my god you haven't aged a day" "who said you could get a tattoo" Jaden snapped grabbing Ulquiorra's fount "I don't understand please un-hand me at once"

I walked over and giggled Ulquiorra looked to me. "You don't know who they are Ulquiorra?" he shook his head they both blinked. "Think you said you remembered" "names and dates I do not remember faces or" but he drifted off his words his eyes fell on his brothers. "They can't be" they both smiled "unlike you we have aged little brother look at you ok so you have tattoo's running down your face but you look the same" Jaden said smiling at Ulquiorra. I giggled as I see his empty face fighting a smile. "He doesn't like showing his feelings" Shinji mumbled to Mathew who looked ready to cry. "You Mr have some explaining to do" was all I heard from Mathew before he hugged Ulquiorra again and then slapped the back of his head. Ulquiorra blinked and I grinned.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner I wanted to but" I see his hand shake like the other times he talks about Aizen. I hugged him "hes gone you never have to be that again if you ask me even though you're the Espada of nothingness your nothing like the solider Aizen wanted you to be he could take away everything that made you who you are but he can't make you anything but the kind person you are in side" I blushed and I felt the older Schiffer's hug us both "we promise Ulquiorra your never gonna be alone again."

The week after that. Ulquiorra and i are going to dinner with his brothers. He was unsure of how to act or even what he use to act like but I told him he'd do fine. I smiled as I fix his Green tie with the number 4 on it. He was wearing a black suit with a green dress shirt and green tie. "I don't think this is the best idea" he hadn't been happy about me going since I'm now 7 months. "Your there and besides Mathew has a son and I think he knows how to deal with a pregnant girl" I hear Ulquiorra mumble yes but your carrying Arracar children.

When we got there Ulquiorra looked uneasy. The place was posh I wondered how they paid for it. When we sat with them Jaden smirked at me. "If it isn't our little brother and his lovely looking girl friend." Jaden liked teasing Ulquiorra but didn't understand yet that Ulquiorra doesn't get teasing. "So Ulqui you was gonna tell us how about what happened" Ulquiorra was annoyed about being called Ulqui, maybe because I named his other half Ulqui and they both fight a lot. "I am not Ren's bat please call me by my name" I see Mathew blink but Ulquiorra goes on "I can't really explain it its best you ask Szayel Aporro to explain." They both blinked I filled in "Szayel Aporro is the 8th Espada and only of the only 4 still alive, he was the smartest Arracar as well the others alive and Nnoitra the 5th Espada and Grimmjow the 6th" they nodded. Ulquiorra was looking at the menu I had never taken him out to dinner before.

"So what have you been doing since you came back" Jaden asked Ulquiorra looked up. "I have been living with Ren, we got married 7 months ago and well that is really it" Mathew smiled. "You haven't gone back to school then?" Ulquiorra blinked "that place is for human trash besides I do not need a human job my one guarding the city pays greatly" I put a hand to my head man Ulquiorra your brothers are human. "That guy messed you up" I blinked so did Ulquiorra Mathew glared at Jaden. "I'm not saying that it isn't great to have you back but you wanted to be a doctor! Now you're going to chuck it all away because of what that man did to you" I went to talk but I was shocked at what came out of Ulquiorra. "I understand your pain and frankly I hate Aizen for what he did to me and the rest of the Espada but please understand I have yet to remember everything from my human past besides I'm still an Arracar this body isn't real it's a giga I wear it so I can remain here with Ren"

"Now that's the little brother I remember" I looked to Mathew he smirked. "all ways doing whatever he could for the girls mind you he had a type he hated any of those posh girls so it's good to see he picked you Ren" I blushed Ulquiorra went protective Alpha a little but I shot him a quick look and he crossed his arms making both his brothers try to hide their laughter.

When we had ordered I asked Jaden and Mathew what they did. "I'm a teacher I teach kendo you do remember kendo right Ulquiorra?" Jaden looked hopeful it took Ulquiorra a moment but he nodded "yes the art of the sword I myself am very good with Murciélago" Jaden blinked "Ulquiorra's sword is his hollow self who is pretty cool it's a long story how it became a sword but still it's called Murciélago" I said calmly "so you wanna help me teach maybe" Ulquiorra blinked confused. "You use to get golds in Kendo" all the boys blinked at me "how did you know that" "I looked up what happened the new report said Ulquiorra was good a kendo and use to get golds"

"Well any way I work as a doctor have done since the day you died" Mathew mumbled this I see Ulquiorra suddenly get an idea. "Ulquiorra don't be thinking what I think you are if you are Mathew would have a heart attack!" they blinked Ulquiorra looked at me "you will need a doctor when you give birth because of me you are unable to give birth in a hospital and he should be fine if he is fine with me"

"you can't give birth in the hospital what the hell" I could see Mathew looked very worried "yeah because Ulquiorra is an Arracar our children will have hollow powers this means when their born they will be in their release state" "older Arracars like myself seal our powers in our swords I have two release states because of my power" Ulquiorra told them for me. "So you're saying your kids could be born oddly?" Jaden said calmly as he could.

"I have worked out most likely they will look like my second release" "and is that not human looking" Mathew asked. "He looks half bat" I mumbled Ulquiorra looked at me "Murciélago means bat in Spanish and black-winged demon in Japanese" he stated calmly both his brothers smirked I remembered that his old nickname was kind demon. "It fits ya little brother so when can we see your Arracar form?" Jaden asked "I could show you after dinner I did remember my soul pills" I blinked "I told you to leave those at home!" he looked at me as if to say Grimmjow would destroy have the city.

"Cool I can't wait!"

When we were eating I somehow knew Ulquiorra's eating habits and what he ate must have been different when he was human. I take a sip of my orange juice and see Jaden wink at me I blinked. "Hey Ulquiorra I was wondering, how old does everyone around think you are?" Ulquiorra blinked since he was done eating he was free to talk. "I am 17 but I do not age, Ren the same since her father was an Arracar as well." They both blinked "how are we gonna explain that to my kid Ulquiorra? You're his uncle after all" I giggled when Mathew said that Ulquiorra sighed "I do not know Mathew"

After dinner we are all walking together I giggled as Jaden tried to get Ulquiorra to smile. "Oh come on I bet you can smile!" I rolled my eyes and look to Mathew who gave me the look of we use to joke with him a lot. "so Mathew I'm guessing hes changed since he was human" he nodded "in some ways for the better he'll remember soon so that's all we have to wait for besides he can't get any stranger" "wait until you see his Arracar form and sword release!" I joked. We are walking to Urahara's shop so we could use his training ground. "That won't be that strange it's not like he can talk to bats" Ulqui landed on my head I blinked "wasn't you with Shinji?" _he said I annoyed him and to go home_ I blinked "is that your pet bat?" "its Ulqui he well is part of Ulquiorra you seen when I was in Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra spilt his soul and gave me Ulqui to keep an eye on me it's very funny how they are so unlike even though they're the same person" Mathew blinked I just smirked Ulqui flew over to Ulquiorra and screeched at him.

Ulquiorra glared at him. Jaden blinked stopping. "go away I don't have time for you" _your all ways so mean to me and I wanna talk you keep kicking me out the room I was there first and you better not be taking my spot next to Ren you big jerk_ Ulquiorra glares "your annoying how can I sleep with you flapping around my head" Mathew smirked seeing how Ulquiorra reacted. "you're lucky you can't understand Ulqui" Mathew blinked _you're a big jerk you can't understand your feelings and you all ways hog Ren I love her to ya know_ that was the last string Ulqui flew out of Ulquiorra's reach as his sprit presser gets stronger. "Don't piss me off" he snapped. I giggled and stepped in "boys stop it you're the same person and you did spilt your soul Ulquiorra don't be mad at Ulqui and Ulqui don't set him off our you'll have a cero to run from"

"What's a Cero?" Jaden asked as we walked on "I will show you when we get inside" they blinked seeing the small shop. As we walked in I see Renji and Urahara "hello if it isn't my favourite Espada" "evening may we use your training ground" "sure but is it smart for Ren?" "I'll go with you know keep an eye" Renji said most likely wanting to get out of work.

When we got to the bottom Jaden and Mathew blinked "how is this place here" I rolled my eyes. "So you here to train Arracar?" Renji joked already out his giga "a spa wouldn't hurt as long as you can handle my full release Renji" Renji grinned.

Ulquiorra took out his soul pill and I see his soul part. I smiled seeing his Arracar uniform and his hollow mask "what's the white thing?" Ulquiorra looked to Mathew calmly "this is my mask all hollows have one we all so have wholes in our bodies mine is here" he unzips his jacket a bit showing them Jaden walked up to him blinking "it goes right through your chest lucky your already dead anit it" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, And then blocked a sneak attack from Renji. "Dam it I had the idea your reflexes would have lowered you haven't trained since Ren got pregnant" Ulquiorra turned to Renji and started training I blinked when they move to fast to see.

"Fuck he is good" Mathew hit Jaden for swearing. "I said that the first time I saw him spa don't worry" "so you have any powers?" I nodded "yeah can't use one of them since I'm pregnant but that's only the one to look like others and use their powers but I can still read the future" they both blinked

"so you saw you would get pregnant" "I can't read my own but I can read Ulquiorra's in fact we did that to find out what we named our kids"

"Well what do you name them?" "Matt and Jaden Ulquiorra and I both liked them" they both grinned "we affected are little bro after all" I rolled my eyes. I gasp as I felt his presser rise and blinked seeing "his first release" I mumbled they blinked "he is wearing a dress" "he looks cool" but the first release was short lived "I hope I don't kill you" is all Ulquiorra said before attacking and I hear Bankai shouted by Renji.

"He looks half bat like you said" I nodded at Jaden. "Ren I know Ulquiorra will most likely ask me but I would be happy to be your doctor" I smiled at Mathew and hug him. "Thank you he was getting worried that he wouldn't know what to do and be able to help me the day it happens" Jaden grins "dips on holding one!" I giggled "they might look like Ulquiorra does now" "who cares their still gonna be little babies and besides they will look human at some point right" I nodded and look at Ulquiorra "when their 4 he'll seal their powers away" I put a hand to my head _Mummy I miss you_ "Ren" Mathew helped me stand "it's nothing one of our children can read minds he just keeps talking to me that's all. I gasp feeling the drain and I hear the fighting stop, I felt Ulquiorra's arms around me his wings close around me covering me in darkness.

"Ulquiorra what happened" I hear Mathew snap most likely annoyed Ulquiorra won't tell him. "She is just weak she'll be fine after some rest my power should help her stable herself" he mumbled the last part.

"Ulquiorra please we wanna help were your family we just got you back" Jaden sounded worried and I felt Ulquiorra draw in air as his chest lifted I place my hand on his tattoo I felt him stiffen. _Mummy I'm sorry brother just gets so hungry_ I gasp and it was hard to stay awake.

I open my eyes to a room I had never been in before. There is hospital stuff all around me. It was dark. I could hear voices outside the door. "Mathew how long have you had a mini hospital in your house?" "Since my wife left it was for Ulqui but Ren needs it more." "Mathew I'm telling you Ren will be fine I know my kind and this is normal even Arracar's get the drain like she is" "she passed out Ulquiorra Mathew was right to bring her here besides you wanted Mathew as her doctor"

I hear a door open but it wasn't the one the voices where coming from. "You're awake" it was a cute child's voice Mathew's son. "it's good to see your all right Daddy and uncle looked really worried when uncle Ulquiorra carried you in" I smiled and messed up his hair "be a good kid and tell your daddy" he nodded and I hear a door open.

"Ulqui what are you?" "Shes awake daddy she told me to get you but she doesn't sound too good" I hear quick footsteps "how are you feeling" I look up to Ulquiorra I see he was a mess "how long was I out?" "4 days" I blinked "I'm sorry I" "it's not your fault I should have known my children would be strong I shouldn't have let you do this" he looked ready to cry. "Ulquiorra what's gotten in to you" he hung his head. "Do you remember when Aizen changed your guards?" "yeah I got Shinji to put me asleep" "I never left you side when that happened I am was ashamed of how i was acting at the time but now I see it could have been worse" I take his hand and hear someone move a chair. "Bro sit down yeah" it was Jaden's voice I see Ulquiorra listens and pulls the chair next to me.

"Ren how are you feeling" Mathew asked rolling his own chair over and getting out a doctor's kit. "Tired and a little sick but nothing un-normal I have been feeling like this for 7 months now" Mathew hummed and he listened to my heart he then looked at Ulquiorra. "Do you both mind if I listen to your children" I see Ulquiorra stiffen but I nod and he does "anything?" Jaden asked blankly "it sounds normal besides this clicking noise" "that will be them making that" I looked to Ulquiorra "what bats making clicking sounds as speech"

"Babies don't" "last time I checked I'm half bat winged demon" Ulquiorra said giving his brother a blank look. "Well besides your bat noises it seems to be fine I'll need to check your eye sight" his hand brushed mine and I gasp not under control of my powers I see his future.

_Hes holding a black haired baby on the babies back is large black wings he says a name I can't hear but I knew it was mine. "Hes cute thanks for naming him after me" _

"Ren did you see something" Ulquiorra asked knowing how I looked when I used that power the other two blinked. "Hes holding Matt as a baby" "are you sure?" I nodded "yes Matt is the one with black hair he's holding the black haired one" Ulquiorra nods calmly "wait that's normal?" Jaden snaps "yes very she reads the future of others but she normally has good control over her power though frankly I'm not shocked she isn't at the moment being so tired and weakened"

"I got the future reading power from my father its funny how he under stands it" "your father was trash thank god he ended up as he did" "Ulquiorra that's not a nice thing to say about her dad" "hes right though Jaden my dad was, he kidnapped me"

"Didn't he call you an over grown bat batman? Can't believe it took Spoon and Nellie to kill the basted" I sit up to see Grimmjow on the window sill in his Arracar form Jaden falls off his chair. They hadn't seen Grimmjow before. "what are you doing here Grimmjow" "Arisu wants to know why Ren hasn't been home shes gotten worried about ya both besides it's no fun bulling Spoon" Grimmjow got up and walked over looking at Jaden "who are the humans?"

"Were Ulquiorra's brothers!" Jaden snaps. "Jaden we don't know what this guy could do so don't piss him off" Mathew warned him before testing my eyes. "Your eyes are fine but I still don't think it's a good idea you leave you was out for 4 days"

"Have you eaten for 4 days batman" "human food yes" "aww does someone need a hunting buddy?" Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow. "Now now let's not fight don't want Ren to fall in to a coma again" Ulquiorra got up, but at once fell "Ulquiorra" I blinked when Grimmjow grabbed the back of his shirt. "You haven't eaten your weak dude get out your Giga lets go hunting" "Ren will not be left alone"

"That's why I'm here" Nnoitra jumped in the window. "I wouldn't leave her alone with you if you were the last man on earth" "no I'm going hunting with you why Grimmjow plays house cat"


	24. New Home

Hollow Love

_In Hueco Mundo Hollows are not the only things living. Will Ulquiorra find his feelings for the girl that waits under his guard or will he fall deeper in to darkness?_

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Chapter 24: New Home

"_That's why I'm here" Nnoitra jumped in the window. "I wouldn't leave her alone with you if you were the last man on earth" "no I'm going hunting with you why Grimmjow plays house cat" _

Grimmjow stuck his middle finger up at Nnoitra before he left carrying Ulquiorra.

"poor Batman, he needs to take better care of himself" I glared at Grimmjow he smirked sitting in Ulquiorra's chair "so you passed out again really man you pass out more than Arisu!"

"Who are you then?" Jaden asked glaring at him. Mathew just rolled his eyes and checked my heart beat again. "You know now that I'm listening to it again it's strange" I blinked so did the other two. "What do you mean Mathew?"

"Jaden come here put these in your ears listen to my heart" Jaden did sighing "sounds fine" "now listen to hers Jay" he did but he looked confused. "It's fine to me" Mathew didn't let him move Jaden's eyes then widen "what the fuck was that her heart stopped and then started again" I blinked looking at them.

"Yeah every 4 beats it does that" I hear Grimmjow chuckle "well no shit have you tried to test Batman for a heartbeat you'll find nothing! If you want you can do it to me" Jaden walks over Mathew warns him saying "Jay were not sure if hes safe" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and blinked feeling it was cold.

"No heartbeat but Ren shes human right"

"No I'm half Arracar and half fullbringer their humans who got hollow powers at birth!" Mathew rolled his eyes. "Life couldn't be any worse could it?" Grimmjow chuckled. "You haven't seen what we have besides everything will be fine"

Its bee two hours since Ulquiorra and Nnoitra left Grimmjow is sitting in the chair and Jaden is looking out the window Mathew went to get me something to eat. "Grimm" he hums saying hes listening "were gonna need more room Pan's gonna need a room soon and so will Mat and Jay"

Grimmjow looked at me "like all of us can afford houses of our own!" I sighed nodding. "I know I mean how much do you guys get paid?" he blinked crossing his arms "depends on what hollow we kill if it's a big guy its more the less powerful they are the less where paid!" I nodded.

"How many people are in your flat?" Jaden asked turning to us. Grimmjow starts to count us off on his fingers. "Well there is Ren, Ulquiorra, Ulqui but then again hes just a bat, Me, Arisu, Pan, Nnoitra and Nellie" Jaden's mouth dropped. "You guys need houses" is all he said blankly.

Mathew came up holding a bowl of soup and 2 cups of tea "do I smell coffee" I look at him "have you had any today" "fuck no you're the only one I know who knows how to make it" Mathew blinked giving Grimm the cup "don't make him more than one cup he isn't called the 6th Espada for nothing" he glared at me as he drank a bit. "I'm not that bad, now days besides I have to be more careful with Pan around"

"Who is Pan?" Mathew asked calmly sitting in his seat again. "Grimmjow's Son oh hes gonna look so cute" Grimmjow glared "stop it you won't tell me anything but you keep giggling about it with Arisu!" we hear a noise and look out the window to Ulqui on the window sill "ULQUI!" he flew to me nuzzling in to my chest. "There you are where have you been" _Ulquiorra made me stay at home I missed you Ren, Ming isn't the same Ulquiorra is such a jerk to me_

"Maybe he'll stop screeching in the night now" I glare at Grimm who grins. Mathew rolled his eyes and grabbed Ulqui who blinked. "So your part of my brother then? Well what can ya do?" Ulqui blinked at Mathew. "You know I have never seen him do anything besides when Ulquiorra used him to watch Ren"

Ulqui glared at Grimmjow. "What do you mean used him to watch Ren?" Jaden asked looking confused. "Ulquiorra can take one of his eyes out and show others what he has seen or what he is seeing" Mathew dropped his tea. "HE TAKES HIS EYE OUT"

"And crushes it sorry for dropping in like this but I had the idea Ren might need my medical knowledge!" I glared at Szayel Aporro. "Medical knowledge I'm sorry but I don't think an Arracar can be a doctor" Szayel Aporro blinked at Mathew. I sighed.

"Mathew meet Szayel Aporro hes the 8th Espada and Szayel Aporro meet Mathew he's Ulquiorra's brother and my doctor since I'm mostly human I need a human doctor" Szayel Aporro shook his head. "Who would think a human could be smarter than" "MY BROTHER ASKED ME TO BE HER DOCTOR" Szayel Aporro blinked at Mathew who is in fount of him grabbing his shirt.

"You can touch me" Szayel Aporro mumbled looking shocked. "So I can touch you yeah so what?"

"Humans can't touch Arracars" Jaden blinked looking shocked. Before they could talk the door opened to Mathew's son "daddy" Mathew walks to him "what's up Ulqui is it a bad dream you know there not real" every one blinks looking confused. "I heard a word this time" Mathew blinked and knelt on the floor "son it's not real it's a dream you know that right" his son nodded "yeah I know dad but I heard a word I think it was a word it was a scary voice and as the yellow eyes widen it said not her" I blinked Mathew looked quickly to me. "Son it was just a dream ok" "but why did it turn up in my dream" Mathew blinked and bit his lip.

"Maybe it's because it's the last word I spoke before that boy turned in to a hollow and all most killed Ren" everyone looked to the window to see Ulquiorra standing there his white uniform covered in blood. "You did grab more cloths" he nodded and hopped in.

"My son can't be hearing that I mean" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stood up. "I remember now" I mumbled he looked at me. "Ulquiorra do you think Mathew has" "powers yes Ren, you see Mathew I think you Jaden and your son have powers" they all blinked.

"You see I just remembered how I died, the person who shoot me" Jaden got up. "Tell me I'll kill him."

"You cannot the soul reapers are holding him" "Aizen what the hell he shoot you?" I look from him to Grimmjow. "He ordered me to kill you" Grimmjow blinked. "your saying he killed all of the Espada, waited years and then turned us in to Arracar's or" "I can't remember being a hollow before being a vasto lord, I think Aizen knew we was powerful as humans killed us then found us after we fell turning us in to Arracars for his army"

"So Aizen planed everything does that mean my dad" "mostly saw all of us becoming great and we was killed for Aizen's plans" Szayel Aporro blinked "but how does this affect your brothers?"

"I wasn't shot with a gun it was with a cero, they were both affected by the presser, they weren't very powerful until I showed up again." "my son was never" "he gained it from you Mathew I have a feeling that he is able to tell when bad things happen to his family members, at the moment it's just slow since that happened 7 months ago"

"Hey bro have you guys seen how packed your house is?" Ulquiorra looked at Jaden. "Yes I have why are you bringing this up" Jaden looked out the window. "Next door is up for sale so is number six" Grimmjow got up and looked out the window. "How much is a house here anyway?" "Well that one's up for 2 maybe 3 thousand and next do it 3 why?"

"Ulquiorra" he nodded. "We should think of buying a house I shall ask about next door in the morning. For now Ren rest, you need to keep your strength up" I wined and he smiled and then placed his hand in fount of me "don't you dare put me to sleep like Shinji did be" before I knew it I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open to Mathew and Shinji. "Hey Princess you ok?" they help me sit up. "Where is he I'm going to slap him for that" Shinji rolled his eyes. "yeah, yeah I know Ren, so ready to see your new home" I blinked confused. "Ulquiorra got the house next door its number 4!" Mathew chuckled. "So let's get you dressed and up Ulquiorra has been painting and moving things in for two days now"

I glare at them "how long was I out?" "Two days!" I blinked and Ulquiorra opened the door, he was in his Giga dressed in a black shirt jeans and his trench coat. "Ren its good to see your awake now I know your mad my love but I did it for you, you need rest my love" I glare at him and cross my arms, I see a smirk form on his lips. I then remembered my breast have gotten bigger since I got pregnant…. "Ulquiorra eyes up!" Mathew slapped Ulquiorra round the back of the head mumbling fuck sakes Bro you're not normally like this. Shinji grinned "you didn't see him when they got back from their honey moon" Ulquiorra glared at him and helped me up. "I'm sorry Ren I cannot help it I'm an Alpha after all and I love my beta" he hugs me nuzzling his nose in to the mark on my shoulder that he gave me. I giggled and blushed when he rubbed my back.

I blushed when he opened the door for me. The house was in Hueco Mundo style, and I saw a pen set up for our children. "Do you want to go to bed my love?" he asked softly I nodded and he picked me up carrying me up the white steps and in to a room that matched his own room from Hueco Mundo, a large photo from our wedding day over our double bed. "Wow bro you look smart that's your uniform right" Mathew asked having followed us in. "yes it is. Now Mathew would you mind turning away for a moment?" he did as Ulquiorra helps me change in to my night dress. When I was done Mathew gives me a quick check over. Pausing at my heart again "Bro please tell me this four beat skip heart beat is normal" Ulquiorra blinked looking up from his book. "Yes it is does it matter?" Mathew sighs. "It's not for Humans but still, I guess it's all right since Ren is fine"

Ulqui lands on the head board and closes his wings. "Ulqui don't make a lot of noise Ren needs rest" they glare at each other. Mathew smirks. "Hey you two cut it out besides your both the same person and Ren needs rest. If you ask me Ulquiorra I think what she needs is a hot bath and a coco" Ulquiorra's eyes light up at the word bath, "I don't think he means you can get in with me Ulquiorra Schiffer!" he blinked and looked at me. "What no I wasn't" _"yes you was it was in your eyes! You've become a hungry Alpha since you can't sleep with Ren"_ "HEY I AM NOT!"

"What did Ulqui say?" I shake my head saying you don't wanna know. They are glaring at each other. "Ulquiorra he has a point" he blinked. "I have seen it I mean even when I woke up your eyes fell on me and you looked there I think it's because we haven't done much since I got pregnant since you've been worried about hurting your sons" Mathew smirked understanding this. "So that's why you've been acting out off more than you normally do" Ulquiorra glared at Mathew and sighed. "unlike humans I just can't help it an Alpha's job is to protect and love the beta, I'm unable to sleep with you and my body feels like I haven't been allowed to have a reward for the past 7 months it has been nerve racking and now I feel like I'm at braking point"

Another month had past to quickly for my liking. I enjoy living in the new house; I spend most of my time in the boy's room, setting up toys and such. Ulquiorra has been less willing to go to work lately though he is kicked out by his brothers or failing that Shinji. "Hello Ren" I hear Mathew say walking in carrying a box of toys that had once belonged to Ulquiorra when he himself was a child. "You really kept them" he nodded and smiled. "Is he working?" I nodded as I did the last stich on the blanket I have spent 8 months making for the boys. "You have done really well on that, I'm sure they'll love it" I smiled kindly and blinked as he sat down to start getting out the toys. "Jay said he'd fine any I missed and bring them over, it's been ages since hes had someone to spoil" I giggled and then sighed. "It's not like you guys can show any one photos of them" Mathew looked up at me.

"You think we won't love them the same, Ren because of you I'm with my brother again, and your children are no different from him. Human or hollow or whatever Ulquiorra is now these kids are Schiffers I'm gonna be proud of them no matter what be it their first word, walking or well flying and I think Ulquiorra would feel the same for me."

I smiled. "Mathew has Ulquiorra told you much about his Arracar life?" Mathew blinked. "Not really he just snaps about Aizen ordering him around."

"Ulquiorra use to believe every word that man said, follow his every order without question" Mathew blinked and before he could speak I go on. "My father was the one who broke Aizen's spell he still followed Aizen after it but was less willing."

"What did your father do didn't he and Ulquiorra hate each other?" I smiled and played with the ring on my finger. "He told Ulquiorra he would be freed from his empty world by a girl named Ren; I could see it in his eyes the day he took me to Hueco Mundo that deep down he wanted to believe that I was the Ren my dad spoke of"

"I'm glad it was Ren, you saved my brother and it may have taken 14 years but I have my baby brother back, and I'm going to be an uncle. Ren I only wished Ulquiorra knew you in his human life"

Ulquiorra walked in later to me and Mathew laughing at the toys, Ulquiorra just looked at me and I see a small smile form. "Sorry I'm late and Mathew thanks for staying with her, are those toys your sons?" Mathew grinned "they belonged to you bro! Jay and I found them we wanted to return them besides your kids could use them." Ulquiorra looked at some of the stuffed animals. "Their claws would rip through them in a matter of seconds" I froze. "Claws Ulquiorra what if" he chuckled. "They would never hurt you Ren, you know yourself for a face, besides their claws do not form until they are a week old" he went to go on but I suddenly feel faint and a tingling dripping feeling in my lower half

Before I knew what was happening a wave of pain hit me and I blacked out in to Ulquiorra's arms.


End file.
